Fairy Tail, We Live Together
by TrueDemonOfTheNight
Summary: Natsu and Zeref are brothers. Natsu is getting dreams and nightmares. No one in the guild can figure out why. Soon, Zeref announces to Natsu that he is his brother. The news got out to some of the scum, and they attempt to kidnap Natsu Read to find out more! Lucy H. Erza S. Happy Wendy M. The Sequel is up! Called Fairy Tail, Bond's Of Brothers!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! This is a story about Natsu and Zeref, because there brothers, I wanted to make a cute fanfiction, including flashbacks...and lots of other fun stuff!_**

* * *

 ** _NO FLAMIN_** ** _G PLEASE_**

 _"Hey!"_

 _A young Raven haired boy glanced up from his reading, and rested his eyes on a young four year old._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Are you gonna play with me?" The salmon haired toddler asked. "I'm, booreeed!"_

 _Zeref chuckled. "Oh, but Natsu, see I am at a very interesting point in my book,"_

 _Natsu scowled, and the pointed passed Zeref. "Look!"_

 _Zeref felt the urge and need to follow his brothers advice, and he felt something snatched our of his hands, his book wasn't there any more._

 _"Natsu!" Zeref exclaimed. "Where is the book?"_

 _Natsu put on a fake innocent look. "What book?"_

 _Zeref raised his eyebrows. "You know exactly what book I'm talking about."_

 _Natsu pursed his lips. "I do?"_

 _Zeref rolled his dark eyes, a smile twitching at the edges of his lips._

 _"Your a stinker," Zeref stated._

 _"Me?" Natsu wondered._

 _"Yes you!" Zeref grinned as he caught his brother off-gaurd and started tickling him non-stop._

 _Natsu giggled and tried to push his hands away, his legs kicking in the air furiously._

 _Zeref stood. "Now you know not to mess with my stuff."_

 _Natsu giggled again mischievously, and spat his tongue out, and races away._

 _Zeref chuckled to himself and races after him, running down the steep hill he has been resting on._

 _"Get back here!" Zeref yelled teasingly._

 _Natsu turned back and taunted him in response._

 _Zeref watched his brother run very fast away from him, as they neared a river, a deep river._

 _"Natsu!" Zeref called. "Wait!"_

 _Natsu didn't listen, and ignored his brothers cries for him to stop, thinking it was all part of the game._

 _Natsu's foot caught on a rock, and Natsu slipped, tumbling down the small rocky hill into the rushing water._

 _"Natsu!" Zeref screamed, and races as fast as he could towards the river._

 _FIRST CHAP! This was a flashback, just thought I'd let I know, sorry about it being so SHORT! Please reveiw! Also, please no critiguing! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**_! :(

* * *

 _ **NO FLAMING OR CRITICS PLEASE!**_

* * *

Natsu's eyes popped open as he woke up from his dream.

It was silent in his house, without Happy there.

Happy had been staying with Wendy and Carla, because he wanted Natsu to sleep better.

Natsu didn't want to get up, not even to go on a mission, but eventually, he fixed himself up, and glanced in the mirrors. His skin was pale, and dark purple bags slept under his eyes.

He walked past his reflection, and trudged towards the guild.

Once he got there, he sat down by the bar, and lay his head on his arms.

No. He didn't want to sleep, but he was so tired, that it gave him a headache to even think.

Lucy had been in the guild for a while, she was going to ask Natsu if he wanted to go on a job with her and the rest of the team, but he w

as asleep at the bar.

"Is he okay?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine," Gray said, though a look of worry sat in his eyes.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Erza asked, approaching Lucy and Gray.

Both mages shrugged.

"Should we wake him?" Wendy asked.

"Maybe..." Lucy muttered.

She strode causally towards Natsu, and just before she touched his back, his eyes shot open, he lifted his hand faster then Lucy could blink, and grabbed her wrist before she touched him.

Natsu wasn't himself for a second, he stared glaring at Lucy, a wild look in his eyes.

Then it disappeared, and he looked like himself again.

He let go of her wrist and looked back at the bar.

Lucy looked at him sadly, and glanced behind her. Her friend were starting to walk towards them, Lucy beckoned them to stay there, and they obliged.

Lucy turned back to Natsu.

"A-are you all right?"

Natsu didn't reply for a moment, then he looked up with bloodshot eyes. "No."

Lucy put her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Natsu blinked back tears, which surprised Lucy very much.

"I c-can't sleep, Luce."

"But you were sleeping a second ago-"

"No...I mean, every time I sleep, I have a dream- nightmare. A-and it's like whenever I fall asleep, it doesn't count for sleep at all...I'm so tired...and I can't sleep." Natsu explained.

Lucy let out a sad sigh. "Oh, Natsu...maybe we should go and talk about it with everyone else?"

Natsu but his lip, but nodded. He tried to stand, but his legs gave away, he was lucky Lucy was there to help him.

He looked up and she smiled down at him.

Natsu smiled back, and the two gazed at each other's eyes, until Lucy blushed madly, and helped him up.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked.

Lucy explained the situation, and then everyone nodded.

"Gray, Happy, could you two please take Natsu up to the medical wing?"

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"You want to sleep do you not? I have a way to do it."

The boys nodded and took Natsu up.

Juvia, Levy, Canna, Wendy Carla and Erza turned to Lucy.

"Um, yes?"

Erza grinned. "Was there something incriminating about Natsu's eyes?"

Lucy's face switched to red. "What? No! We-"

"You two are just perfect!" Levy said.

"No! No we're not!"

"Your in denial Luce." Wendy agreed.

"Juvia thinks you two should get together! Less competition for Juvia for my Gray-Sama!"

Lucy stared at them in shock. "N-no! No. I was only trying to help!"

"I'm sure..." Canna mumbled.

Lucy growled.

Erza chuckled. "Alright, let's go see how Natsu is doing Lucy,"

Canna Juvia and Levy parted ways and the other three clambered upstairs to the medical wing.

Natsu was snoring on a bed, his arms and legs spread our and the blankets falling off the bed.

Gray was standing in the cOrner, and Happy was sitting on a chair next to Natsu's bed. _'Is he sleeping?'_ Lucy thought. 'Or is he pretending for us?'

Lucy walked towards the bed, staring down at him. Memories flashed in her mind.

All the times she and Natsu had together, that we're "'romantic'".

They were all wonderful.

* * *

 _"Natsu!" Zeref screamed, and raced towards the river his brother had just fallen in._

Zeref opened his eyes in a haze.

"That...dream." Zeref muttered to himself.

He remembered it all to well.

...

 _Zeref raced to the river side, searching franticly for his brother. He didn't see him at all. Zeref started getting angry. And an angry Zeref, is not a good thing. _

_Suddenly a hand emerged from the water._

 _"Natsu!" Zeref exclaimed in relief, as he waded into the river to help his brother. "I-I told you you would fall!"_

 _Natsu was shivering. "S-sorry...big b-brother..."_

 _Zeref pulled him all the way out of the water and warmed him up._

 _"You silly boy!" Zeref said. "You scared me half to death!"_

 _Natsu looked back up at Zeref, and smiled. "I apologized."_

 _Zeref shook his head in disbelief. "I love you, Natsu. Thanks for being okay."_

 _Natsu nodded. "Thanks for saving me,"_

 _"I would never think twice about saving you, brother."_

 _Natsu nodded again, and the two boys looked at the setting sun._

 _"What...happened to mom and dad?"_

Zeref felt a lump appear in his throat, and a heavy foot of guilt stomp onto his chest. He couldn't tell Natsu the truth. He

 _couldn't_. 

_"You would hate me if I told you." Zeref said, tears forming in his eyes._

 _"I would never hate you." Natsu replied, putting his hand on Zeref's shoulder._

 _Zeref sighed. He decided it was for the better to tell him. "Mom, and dad...t-they died because of me, Natsu."_

 _"I-I don't remember..." Natsu murmured. "Please tell me the rest of the story."_

 _Zeref closed his eyes, remembering the day. "You were only one. Mom and Dad were trying their bests to teach me how to use my magic. I-it's incontrollable,"  
Natsu nodded, he had gotten a close-up look at what his brother could do one day when a street thief stole Natsu's bag of food. "They had you in the house, and we we're in the field. That's when the house caught fire. Of course, we didn't know you would be okay then, and we got a person to help us. But...h-he...was insane. And he tried to kill you, and mom, and dad. He cut chichi across the gut, and I...I got angry. You know what happens when I'm angry, Otouto. Mother, and father didn't make it through, neither did the man. But you did. You did, Natsu. You survived. But I killed them." _

_Natsu stared at his brother in disbelief._

"I knew you would hate me. I'm a monster." Zeref buried his head in his hands.

 _Natsu sat there for a moment, the toddler not knowing what to do. But, then he embraced Zeref. "Your not a monster, Zeref. Your my brother. And I love you."_

 _Zeref hugged him back._

 _..._

"A monster..." Zeref said. "I have always been a monster, Natsu...and I _know_ you don't love me now...and my acts _were_ monstrous, when I killed mother and father, and that man...but that is _nothing_ compared to what I _was_."

Zeref then looked around. "When will that messenger return?"

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes again. There were no dreams when he slept. Where were they?

Natsu pulled himself out of the bed, and clambered out of the medical wing. He found his friends downstairs in the main room of the guild.

"How did you sleep?" Lucy wondered when Natsu came next to her.

"B-better."

Lucy examined him. "You defiantly look better! That stuff that Gray used defiantly put you to sleep."

Natsu nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the doors of the guild burst open.

A man stood there, grinning like an insane person.

"Who are you!?" Freed demanded immediately.

"A _message_ bearer! Heh, heh..." The man said. "I've come to deliver a message!"

He closed the doors to the guild, and smiled widely at all of them.

"Get out!" A guild member exclaimed.

"Hmm...no." The man chuckled.

Elfman tried attacking, but his attack bounced off the man easily.

"Don't even try to attack me, weaklings." The man rolled his eyes at the guilds efforts. "I have the created protective spell of Goddo Serena!"

The man cleared his voice. "You can call me Messenger! Heh, heh, ironic name, considering I'm here to deliver a message! Ha! How funny is that?"

Messenger stopped laughing at his own joke. " Anyways, down to business! To deliver this certain message, I'm going to have to have _everyone_ here! Where is your master?"

"Right here!" Gramps voice echoed off the walls.

"Good!" Messenger said happily. "The whole group! Ahem, the message is...one of you is hiding a _very_ dirty secrete. Heh. That's for later though, I'll have to figure out transport-uh, lets continue with _this_ message!"

Messenger started walking around the guild, eying everyone. "I am a messenger of Zeref. And yes, before you say anything, I am a demon he created years ago. He did kill me...yes, but he summoned me again from the underworld! And he made me...flesh again. My _old_ self! Anyways, I came here to actually... _warn_ one of you, or all of you. _One_ of you has seen Zeref a whole two times! I know the first time when he returned, a few of you saw him!"

Messenger put his hand to his chin. "The names...names...oh yes! Ahem, Elfman, Evergreen, Happy the _blue_ cat! Yes those ones. They all got to see Zeref. But one of you has seen him twice, and...survived."

"Twice? Who!?" Someone shouted.

Natsu shifted his feet. He hadn't told anyone about the other encounter with Zeref, with the tartaros arc.

"The name, I know. But wouldn't it be better if you all... _guessed?"_ Messenger wondered.

No one replied.

"Fine then, I don't want to spoil the name just yet, so I'm going to walk around the room, and say..."no" if it's not you, and "yes" if it is. I'd rather like to determine the face, so I remember what they look like,"

Messenger looked at Lucy. "No."

He turned to Erza. "Mmm, no."

He walked around the room, repeating the word: "no".

Messenger stopped at Gray. "Hey, I've seen you before, you scary person. Let me take one step away from you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Gray murmured.

"Hmmm," Messenger looked hard at Gray. "Uh...no."

Then he finally stopped at Natsu, and looked at him in the face, a grin twitching at the edges of his lips. He got close to Natsu's face, and grinned full way. "Oh, so it's you." He muttered, so only Natsu could here.

He took one breath, still close to Natsu's face, and yelled. "Yes!"

Everyone gasped and stared at Natsu.

"And _why_ you didn't share this information with your colleagues, I don't know! Maybe it's because you didn't trust them? Or because you felt it was a strange connection between you and Zeref? _Hell if I know_! But I defiantly know it's, _you_."

Messenger bit his lip. "Oh, I'm always so bad with names! But I do know your name. It's legendary. _Natsu Dragneel!"_

The man chuckled. "You met him again with the whole tartaros arc thing! Yep. He talked with you, didn't he. I know your all wondering why, Zeref has visited Natsu _twice_ and not yet killed him. Your thinking: 'is there something about Natsu that Zeref likes?' Well, the answer is, yes. There absolutely most certainly is. But, Imma not gonna tell ya what it is. Nope. That's for Zeref and Natsu to deal out on their _own_ time."

Messenger grinned.

"But he has one simple message to all of you!" Messenger exclaimed. "The message is,: ' _Stay Away from me. All of you Fairies, stay away. You are meddling with power you are uncertain with, stop hunting me. I realize I have done wrong, and that I deserve to die, a very, very painful death. But only one can defeat me. And it's none of you'._ "

Natsu knew the message wasn't meant for him.

"But I have also here with me in my mind, a message to Natsu. See, that other message was meant for the rest of you. This one is for you. ' _You must choose. The choice is yours. Natsu Dragneel. **E.N.D.** You know you want to know more about him. Come and find me, Natsu.  I miss you_.'" Messenger said loudly.

Natsu took a step back. "W-what?"

"For now, that's all I have to say. Think about the words everyone! Think!"

Messenger was about to leave. "Oh, wait, I forgot something."

Messenger turned and walked up to Natsu again, staring at him in the eyes. The man's breath tickled Natsu's face as he breathed slowly, and whispered. "I'll see you soon."

Then with the flick of Messenger's wrist, he was gone.

* * *

 **Heyo! Leave a review!**

 **I'll probably update again soon! So no worries!  
Thanks for reading!**

 **Your amazing! (also PM me if you have any other thoughts or ideas)**

 **-Roxkey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail! *cries***

 **And an answer to a question, the reason no one attacked Messenger, was because he had** **the "created protection spell" of Godda Serena. Godda Serena is actually a real character in Fairy Tail, Godda was one of the Ten Wizard Saints, but I created the "protection spell" part. Anyways, they all knew that their attacks wouldn't work because of the protection spell.  
Hope that helped! Enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

 ** _NO FLAMING OR CRITICS PLEASE_**

* * *

Everything was silent.

It was uncanny and unnatural for the legendary Fairy Tail guild.

No one moved, no one spoke, but _everyone_ was thinking.

They were all thinking about what had just happened. Some were thinking about being angry at Natsu for _not_ sharing the information about meeting Zeref again.

Lucy's hands rested on her arms, she was feeling chilly, but also very alarmed and surprised.

Erza stared at the ground, not knowing if she was to say, or _do_ anything at all.

Wendy's hands rested on her lap, and she wanted to speak, to help figure this all out, but she lost all her words.

And _Gray._ Gray was _burning_ with anger. If he had told everyone about the incident with Zeref, told the Magic Council, then maybe they could have already hunted and killed Zeref, and put an end to all this nonsense. And what did Zeref mean by "he missed Natsu"? Were they conspiring in secrete? Any idea's or thoughts about that made Gray angrier.

His hands had curled into fists as Messenger spoke, and when he left, they were shaking, tingling with anger.

Finally, Gray Fullbuster couldn't handle the silence and tension any longer. He turned towards Natsu. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Anger trembled in his voice, everyone heard it, everyone felt it.

"I..." Natsu's voice was dry, and he...he didn't know what to say at all.

"Well?" Gray stormed up to Natsu, glaring at him hard.

"I-"

"Natsu, spit it out!"

"I don't know!" Natsu yelled at Gray.

Everyone heard the emotions rumbling in his voice. Anger, confusion... _fear_.

Lucy cleared the lump in her throat, and looked at Natsu. "W-why not?"

Natsu looked over, not thinking of a reply. His friends were starting to gang up on him.

"Natsu," Lucy started. "you...you _should_ have told us. Maybe it...maybe it would have given us more clue's about Zeref, about E.N.D, or...even that "Messenger" guy. We could have maybe...looked for Zeref, and stopped him."

"No...you _couldn't_ have." Natsu replied, looking dead serious.

"What do you mean?"

"Zeref is the...absolute most powerful mage that ever lived," Where was all this information coming from, Natsu thought as he spoke. "and, not even four guilds could bring him down. The Messenger said that only one person could defeat him. If we can figure out who this "person" is, then maybe we can get him or her to help us-"

"You'd expect him to help us!?" Gray exclaimed. "I bet that person doesn't even know they have the power to defeat Zeref! They would decline instantaneously, moron! Wouldn't you!?"

"No." Natsu glared at Gray. "I would stand up and fight."

"I'm _sure_ you would." Gray turned, and then faced Natsu again. "Why would you stand up and fight, if you can't even stand up and tell your friends something curtail to something to bring Zeref down?"

Natsu stared at Gray. Was he _that_ angry that Natsu didn't tell them about Zeref? Was that how everyone felt?

"Natsu, please." Lucy said. "Why didn't you tell us? Was there a reason?"

"Were you protecting Zeref for some reason?" Gajeel wondered.

"Why?" Erza pushed.

A million questions were asked at once. It was all so overwhelming, that Natsu grabbed is head, and yelled the word: "stop".

Everyone stopped.

"You want to know the reason? Here's the truth, I _forgot._ Is that how you'd describe it? Maybe it was because I didn't see a need to tell you! And there were so _many_ other damn things going on that I forgot! The truth, I don't have a great memory! It's not shining with memories!" Natsu yelled at all his friends.

Lucy swallowed. "N-Natsu...I-I'm sorry."

Everyone looked at her, confused, even Natsu.

"W-what? Why?"

"We pushed you. I know your still trying to comprehend what just happened a few minutes ago. We all feel that way. And, I was starting to doubt your allegiance with us, for a second, _only_ a second. But that second counted," Lucy sighed. "and...for that, I'm truly sorry. I should never have doubted you. Because here's the real truth. We _all_ make mistakes, and we look back, wishing we could fix them, do something different, but we can't. Not seeing something irrelevant happens, it happens anytime in a conversation."

Lucy stopped for a moment, and then smiled.

"People _choose_ not to say it. It sometimes slips past their mind like wind overhead. It happens. But we can't all blame Natsu for not telling us. Sure, it may have really been his fault, but we're being hypocrites. I know that everyone here chooses not to say something at a time, and then regrets it. That's exactly how Natsu is feeling. In meaning to that, I did doubt you. Everyone did. And I know now that everyone is thinking this, so the words I'm going to choose and say are simple." Lucy looked directly at Natsu. "Will you forgive me?"

Everyone stared at her. It was really a breathtaking speech, poetic in many ways, it made everyone want to turn to each other and apologize for things they did in the past.

Natsu stared at Lucy. "I-I..."

Then he sighed, and came close to her. "Why would I ever _not_ forgive you?"

Lucy sighed in relief.

"And...please forgive me, I-I should have told you..."

"Hey, hey, we just talked about this, remember?" Lucy wondered. "It's all good. You don't even need to ask for forgiveness, you've already been forgiven."

Natsu's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Now, we really should talk about what Messenger said." Erza said finally.

"Agreed."

Everyone sat down, and listened to the Master, sometimes putting in input of their own. But Natsu wasn't listening. He slumped in his chair, and fell asleep.

* * *

 _"Z-zeref?" Natsu asked, shaking his brother awake._

 _"What is it?" Zeref asked groggily, rubbing his eyes._

 _"I-I had a bad dream." Natsu shivered thinking about it._

 _Zeref sat up, and rubbed Natsu's back affectionately. "What happened?"_

 _"Y-you killed me..."_

 _Zeref gasped. "I-"_

 _"But then...I woke up and fell asleep, and...you slipped. And..." Tears started slipping down Natsu's face. "You died."_

 _"Oh Natsu..." Zeref pulled Natsu close to him. "First of all, I will never, ever hurt you, and second, that will never happen. I'm with you aways. You can be reassured of that."_

 _Natsu cried into his brothers shoulder._

 _"Tooku ni ite mo kimi ni todoku darou, Kono boku ga kokoro kome okuru messeeji, Kibou koso rashinban sa Ai wo yubisasu yo, Nemure Sotto nemure Asu wa yume tairiku, Perhaps I can reach you, even though you're far away, I send you this message with all my heart, Hope is certainly a compass that points to love,_

 _Sleep, sleep gently, for tomorrow is a continent of dreams,_ _Kodoku ni obiete ita yuube no kimi, Boku no na wo yonde 'ta ne Mune ni terepashii, Kiseki nanka ja nai Towa ni ai wa enajii da kara, Nemure Sotto nemure Kanashimi wo wasurete,_ _Jidai wa umi ni shizumu yuuhi no you sa, Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku, Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku," Zeref sang, and tehn translated in English._

 _"Perhaps I can reach you, even though you're far away, I send you this message with all my heart, Hope is certainly a compass that points to love, Sleep, sleep gently, for tomorrow is a continent of dreams,_

 _Last night you were scared of loneliness, The telepathy in your heart called my name, It's not even a miracle that in the future our hearts will be energy, Sleep, sleep gently, forget your sorrow, The years sink into the sea like the setting sun, I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you, I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you..."_

 _Natsu had fallen asleep again, and Zeref's eyes dropped, and soon he also fell asleep._

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes. He was still in the same position he had fallen asleep in, and he was very uncomfortable now.

He didn't understand why he kept having these dreams.

But he knew something.

He needed to find Zeref, so he could understand the dreams. He _wasn't_ Zeref's brother. He couldn't be...they were just dreams.

But he needed to find Zeref, maybe the best way to do that...without raising suspicion, is going on a job...

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!  
** **Leave a review! And thanks for reading!  
** **(I'll update again soon!)**

 **-Roxkey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or any of the characters! D:**

* * *

 ** _No FLAMING OR CRITICS PLEASE!_**

* * *

Lucy wasn't that surprised when she found Natsu in her room.

"Gah! What are you going in here!?"

Natsu groaned and opened his eyes. "Hmm?"

Lucy glared at him and then threw a pillow at his face.

"Ah!" Natsu gasped and then sat up.

"What are you doing!"

"I _was_ sleeping!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. There was silence again.

"Where's Happy?"

Natsu shrugged. "Still over with Wendy and Carla."

"Oh," Lucy cleared her throat. "so...how are you?"

Natsu frowned. "Tired."

There was another awkward silence.

"Maybe we should go on a job today?" Natsu suggested.

"Actually, I was going to go out-"

"Come on!" Natsu protested. "I think it would be...fun? Maybe it would help with my sleep deprivation!"

Lucy scowled. "But I-"

Natsu made a pouty face. "Please?"

Did Natsu just, _beg_?

Lucy sighed. "Fine! Fine!"

"Just the two of us?"

"Um, no, how about we get the rest of the group?"

"Fine."

* * *

Team Natsu finally decided on a job, to help find a missing dinning set that was expensive, and was stolen by a bandit. They were also suppose to hunt the bandit down at put him away.

But the way to the town was a while to get there.

And this is where Team Natsu is now, debating about what use of transport to use.

"How about we just...walk?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"That would take to long," Erza replied coldly.

"Maybe we could take a carriage?" Lucy asked.

"No, to fancy. We could get some of our Fairy Tail animals." Gray said.

Erza shook her head. "We're going to take the train."

"What!?" Natsu exclaimed. "No! No! Please!"

Erza rolled her eyes. "You can sleep. You obviously still need some."

Natsu's face turned sad and afraid, and he leaned against Gray, who looked unamused.

"Get off flame brain." Gray grunted.

"But...I don't want to get motion sickness..." Natsu cried.

"Natsu!" Erza growled in exasperation. "Please, be quiet!"

Lucy frowned for the second time. Natsu was acting strange.

* * *

They boarded the train, and once they got on, Natsu immediately felt ill. He clung to Erza, as he sunk to the floor. Nausea engrossed him, as his motion sickness inaugurated.

They sat down, and Natsu groaned his head lying against the window. Despite his nausea, and the urge _not_ to sleep, he finally let his eyelids droop, and he slipped into sleep.

* * *

 _"Ue o muite arukou, Namida ga kobore nai you ni, Omoidasu haru no hi, Hitoribotchi no yoru, Ue o muite arukou, Nijinda hoshi o kazoete, Omoidasu natsu no hi, Hitoribotchi no yoru, Shiawase wa kumo no ue ni, Shiawase wa sora no ue ni, Ue o muite arukou, Namida ga kobore nai you ni, Nakinagara aruku, Hitoribotchi no yoru," Natsu whistled, which was very good for a five year old. "Omoidasu aki no hi, Hitoribotchi no yoru, Kanashimi wa hoshi no kage ni, Kanashimi wa tsuki no kage ni, Ue o muite arukou, Namida ga kobore nai you ni, Nakinagara aruku,Hitoribotchi no yoru..."_

 _Natsu finished the song with whistling again._

 _"I look up as I walk So that the tears won't fall Remembering those those spring days, But I am all alone tonight. I look up as I walk. Counting the stars with tearful eyes Remembering those summer days But I am all alone tonight Happiness lies beyond the clouds, Happiness lies up above the sky..." Natsu sang again, and whistled, rubbing away the tears in his eyes._

 _Then he continued._

 _"I look up as I walk, So that the tears won't fall Though the tears well up as I walk For tonight I'm all alone tonight Remembering those autumn days But I am all alone tonight, Sadness lies in the shadow of the stars, Sadness lurks in the shadow of the moon, I look up as I walk, So that the tears won't fall, Though the tears well up as I walk...For tonight I'm all alone..."_

 _Zeref hadn't come back for about seven hours. Natsu kept whipping away the tears that were trying to burst out of his eyes. And he looked up, just as the song said, and tried to get the tears to stay in his eyes. It didn't work. They slid down his face._

 _He wanted to go find his brother, but he was to afraid. He was afraid he would get hurt, that is brother was already hurt. He wanted to be tougher, but he couldn't go help his brother now?_

 _Natsu stood up, determination filling his expression. He got close to a village, not knowing where he was going, but before he entered the city, a group of men circled him._

 _"Aw, look. A boy."  
_

 _Natsu conjured up courage and glared at them._

 _"This kids got some spunk."_

 _"I'm looking for my brother!"_

 _"Good luck finding him. Boys your age don't last more then an hour here!" One man chuckled._

 _"Speaking of boys, can I keep this one?" Another man asked tauntingly._

 _"First, let's teach him a lesson, for glaring at us."  
_

 _Natsu was pushed around. He felt a lot of pain enter his body, as the men kneed him, and punched him. Natsu started crying. This was more then a five year old could take._

 _"Aw! Your crying! If this is what your brother is like, he wouldn't able to last a minute."_

 _"I think I saw your brother!" One man said._

 _Natsu glanced up hopefully._

 _"One of my friends slit his throat!"_

 _Natsu's eyes got big, as the man laughed. They were laughing at this!?_

 _Natsu's fists shook, and his lips quivered._

" _Oh! He's sad!"_

 _Natsu glared, and then punched one man in the face, jumping so he could reach his height._

 _"I hate you!" Natsu growled._

 _"Get him!"_

 _Then they started beating him again. Then it stopped, when a familiar voice intervened._

 _"What...is going on here?"_

 _The men stopped and looked over. A boy, that looked to be twelve or eleven, with raven black hair and dark eyes stood there._

 _Once he spotted Natsu, anger filled his expression. "What..." Natsu looked up. "The..." It was Zeref. "Hell...is going on here?"_

 _"You must be chimps brother!" One man laughed._

 _"Awe, he was crying, saying, where was my brother? HA!"_

 _Zeref glared at all of them. "You bastards!"_

 _Natsu recognized this look. Zeref was angry._

 _His eyes switched from dark, to red. His hands_ _shook as black energy was created.  
_

 _The men backed up in fear._

 _"Z-zeref..." Natsu murmured. "P-please Zeref-Ani..."_

"Zeref-san!?" A man exclaimed.

 _"I-I heard of him!"_

"I heard he killed his own parents!"

"Let's get out of here!"

 **"You will not leave**." Zeref said, in a deep voice that wasn't his.

 _The men trembled in fear._

 _" **Not until I have set curses upon you!**_ **"** _Zeref exclaimed._

 _Natsu watched as his brother summoned up power, and something bright glowed. A person appeared, and she smiled at Zeref. "What is your bidding?"_

" **You will haunt savages! These, you will haunt their grandchildren! And their grandchildren's grandchildren! You will haunt their**

 ** _family's! You will do as you please when that deed is finished! If the entire family thrown out of existence!"_**

 _The demon nodded, and disappeared, into the men._

But Zeref was still angry.

 _"Zeref-Ani!" Natsu cried. "Please! Calm down!"_

 _A man came from the city, and gasped. "Zeref-san! Calm! Be calm!"_

Zeref wasn't listening. Then the old man looked at Natsu, and summoned him over. Natsu, afraid, clambered over.

"You must be Natsu! Help him! I trust you to calm him!"

Black power started in a ball in Zeref's chest. He was going to have an outburst.

Natsu racked his mind, then he stopped and looked at Zeref.

 _"I look up as I walk So that the tears won't fall Remembering those those spring days, But I am all alone tonight. I look up as I walk. Counting the stars with tearful eyes Remembering those summer days But I am all alone tonight Happiness lies beyond the clouds, Happiness lies up above the sky..._ _I look up as I walk, So that the tears won't fall Though the tears well up as I walk For tonight I'm all alone tonight Remembering those autumn days But I am all alone tonight, Sadness lies in the shadow of the stars, Sadness lurks in the shadow of the moon, I look up as I walk, So that the tears won't fall, Though the tears well up as I walk...For tonight I'm all alone..."_

 _Then Natsu hugged Zeref. And Zeref quickly calmed down. "N-Natsu..."_

 _The old man smiled at them. "Good job, Natsu-san."_

 _"Sensei..." Zeref murmured, and turned to Natsu. "Natsu, this is my sensei, that is the reason I went into the city..."_

 _"I came looking for you." Natsu muttered. "I was scared."_

 _"I-I'm so sorry!" Zeref cried. "I-I didn't realize...that...I'm sorry."_

* * *

 ** _(A/N: Another dream, sorry about the confusion)_**

 _"No!" Natsu screamed. "Zeref! What...what did you do!?"_

 _Zeref calmed down, and looked down, and gasped. "W-what have I done?"_

 _Natsu shook his head in disbelief. "Y-you killed him..."_

 _The five year old salmon haired boy gaped at his brother's deeds. "H-how could you?"_

 _Zeref's eyes welled with tears. "I...i didn't mean too..."_

 _Natsu looked at the ground, not knowing what to say. He didn't think his brother would do this again._

 _"I-I'm a monster." Zeref said. "I'm a monster! And you don't love me...how could you after this...?"_

 _Natsu stopped thinking bad. Zeref wasn't a monster...even though this happened. And he promised him that Natsu would always love him._

 _"No." Natsu said. "Zeref, y-you...your not! And I love you!"_

 _Zeref looked over at Natsu with big eyes. "I love you too!"_

 _They hugged each other._

 _"We should tell your sensei." Natsu finally said._

* * *

 _"Death...despair...destitute..."_

 _..._

 _"You murderer!"_

 _..._

 _"You will not be able to bring your brother back! Natsu-san is dead!"_

...

 _"Natsu...my name is Zeref Dragneel, I'm your brother..."_

 _..._

 _"Natsu! Your scarf! It's black!"_

 _"You...bastard..."_

...

 _"Ahh! Who are you!? Why are you doing this! You killed my family!"_

 _"I, am E.N.D. And I never hesitate to kill."_

 _..._

 _"We are demons from the books of Zeref..."_

...

 _"Lucy!"  
_

 _..._

 _"Goodbye..."_

 _"Nooo!"_

* * *

"Gah!" Natsu's eyes flew open and he shot up.

He was outside, and he had been put on a blanket on the ground. A fire had been started, and his friends were sitting around it, staring at him.

"Are you okay?" Lucy worried.

Natsu shivered. "Y-yes. Fine."

"You don't sound fine." Erza stood and knelt next to Natsu.

The fire light danced across her face, as she looked at Natsu with a worried expression, and examined him.

"Really Erza, I'm fine." Then Natsu's voice cracked.

"You aren't very good at hiding the truth." Erza chuckled. "Now, what did you dream about?"

"It was nothing." Natsu replied quickly. "Just a bad dream."

"Your being awfully defensive." Erza raised her eyebrow.

Natsu stared at Erza. He wanted to tell her. But...he didn't want them to hate him. To think he was conspiring with Zeref, or that he was _related_ to Zeref.

They would think that.

It couldn't be true. Natsu wouldn't _allow_ it to be true. But where were all these dreams coming from?

"I'm hungry." Natsu said.

"Alright." Erza sighed. "We'll talk about this later. But we _will_ talk."

* * *

The next day, they stopped at the village they were suppose to be in. They met with the man that had put up the job request, and then they split up.

"I'm going alone." Natsu announced. "I...kind of want to think. But if I need you in a fight, I know you'll be able to find me."

Erza nodded. "Be careful."

Natsu nodded, and walked off.

One of the reasons he had chosen the job, was that he had heard that the bandit knew a little about Zeref, and his wareabouts. If he could find him, then maybe he could find out where Zeref is.

He had so many questions to ask the evil mage, that it was unreal.

Natsu looked around the city. He had been given something that the bandit left behind, a scrap of burnt clothing. But it had a strong enough sense that Natsu might be able to track it.

None of the others knew about it though.

Natsu followed the scent, and was drawn into a bar. His eyes rested on a man wearing black sitting at the bar. Natsu causally walked over, and tapped him on the back. The man turned and looked at Natsu.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"You're the one that just tapped me on the back!"

"True, but your the one that stole from Ascow-San's house." Natsu replied coldly.

The man gasped. "H-how-"

"I want information, and then I'm taking you in."

"N-no! I won't let you!"

"Ever heard of Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah...the magic guild."

"Well, heard of the Salamander?"

"Y-yes..."

"That would be me."

Natsu showed him his mark.

The man's eyes turned to fear. "W-what do you want _Salamander_ sir?"

"Where is Zeref?"

"I-I don't know! If I did, I wouldn't be here!"

"I know you've done something."

The man sighed. "Okay, so I met with a demon, that's it!"

"What was the demons name?"

"Uh...Messenger I think."

"What did he say?"

"He said...that...he would be waiting at the docks."

"Was that the message he gave to you?"

"Y-yes...he said it was meant for someone else, someone who would ask!"

"Ah..." Natsu grit his teeth.

So Messenger was expecting Natsu.

"Come on, your coming with me."

"No!"

Natsu growled, his hand turning to flame. "Wanna bet?"

"Your not the only one with magic Salamander!"

All conversation in the bar stopped, and everyone stared at Natsu and the bandit.

Natsu raised his fist and punched. But the man blocked.

"Slivering snake poison blade!" He yelled.

Then something appeared in his hand, and he swiped at Natsu, who jumped back in a dodge. Natsu threw flames at him, and he dodged as well. The civilians ran out of the bar screaming.

Natsu and the man fought, until his friends showed up. They started assisting Natsu.

This was Natsu's plan. While his friends were fighting, he slipped out the back.

It was almost insane, but his dreams and sleep deprivation were driving him insane. He couldn't handle it, he needed answers, he had questions about what Zeref had told him last, about Igneel, about his dreams, about **_E.N.D_**.

Natsu ran to the docks, no one was there.

"Knew you'd come."

Natsu turned and saw Messenger smiling, leaning against a pole. "'Ello, Natsu."

"I want answers. And you'd better talk!"

"No need." Messenger grinned. "I'll take you to Zeref." 

* * *

**I seem to be in the Fairy Tail mood, sorry about the rapped up ending, and to finish it up because it was late!  
** **Anyways, leave a review! Again, no flaming or critics please! Thanks for reading!  
-Roxkey**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Natsu, or Lucy, or Gray, or Erza, or Happy, or Gajeel, or Wendy, or Carla...NONE! D:**

 **Hey! So this is an answer to a review from: Anonymous**

 **I have actually read the Manga, and I do know that they are brothers.** ** _But._** **It isn't plagiarism. Nope, I** ** _know_** **that they are brothers, so no fear! I'm mostly going on before they knew he was END, and before he knew he was Zeref's brother, so it still is a fan fiction about that. It's like right after the ****tartaros arc thingie. Like, after all that nonsense. Lol, xD, anyways, enjoy the story, you rock, you all rock! ;D**

* * *

 ** _NO FLAMING OR CRITICS PLEASE!_**

* * *

Gray wasn't very happy.

Taking down the bandit was simple, finding Natsu? _Not._

Natsu had bailed out in the middle of the fight, and gone who-knows-where.

Gray pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We've scoured the _entire_ place. There is absolutely no sign of him!" Gray growled.

"But where could be be then!?" Happy cried. "Why would he do that?!"

"He...wouldn't..." Lucy murmured. "Unless..."

Everyone looked at him. " _Unless_?" Erza wondered urgently.

"Unless...remember when..."Messenger" came to the guild?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well...remember what he said? What _Zeref_ said?" Lucy asked.

Gray frowned. "You think that Zeref's words got to flame brain?"

"Maybe. Natsu's been acting really weird lately. I can tell he is still sleep deprived, maybe he wants to get rid of that? Maybe Zeref could help?"

"Why would you think that Natsu's privation over sleep is doing something to him?" Erza asked.

"He snuck into my apartment the other day, and I swear when I was sleeping, or...sorta sleeping, still unaware that Natsu was right besides me, I swear that I heard someone say, Zeref. It sounded like Natsu, and you know _some_ times he can sleep talk."

"It could have been a dream you were having." Wendy suggested.

"No," Lucy tapped her chin. "I was still awake, but...I was sorta sleeping."

"That makes no sense." Gray grumbled.

"It does! To me."

"I understand." Erza said. "It's happened to myself before."

"The two options we have to pick from is," Gray started. "Natsu wandered off to find Zeref, and learn about his sleep deprivation, _or_ , he was abducted."

"I'm sticking with he was nabbed," Lucy said sternly.

"Yeah!" Agreed Happy. "There's no way that Natsu would go after Zeref!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

But they were all wrong.

* * *

Spinning.

The world was spinning around.

Sick.

Nausea, that's what he felt.

Guilt, anger, emotions.

Natsu blinked. He was standing in a large room. It was full of books, armchairs, and other household items...but there were lesser then in a regular house.

Natsu stumbled a bit.

"Ah, yes. Sorry, the affect's will ware off in a minute or so." Messenger reassured. "Happens to anyone and everyone."

Natsu rolled his eyes and stood up straight. "Where is he?"

"Right through there." Messenger pointed at a large door. "Go right in."

Natsu approached it, and stared at it for a moment.

 _What was he doing?_

For all he knew, this was a trap.

 _Even if it wasn't...was he so curious about his dreams?_ So curious about the last time him and Zeref had spoken?

Natsu took a breath, and opened the doors, and stepped in. The doors slammed shut behind him, almost making Natsu jumped. He sniffed the air. It smelled familiar. It smelled warm. It sent a smile to Natsu's face.

Why was it doing that?

Natsu glanced around the room. Dull. There were windows, with drapes open. A chair sat next to the window, and Natsu could make out a person.

He gingerly and sheepishly proceeded on moving towards the chair. Then, the person got up.

There was a smiling raven haired person.

 _Zeref_.

"Natsu."

"Zeref."

Natsu had to hold himself back from stuttering.

"I-I didn't think you'd come."

"Me neither." Natsu agreed slowly, not moving his eyes from Zeref.

Zeref smiled. "I wanted to wait-"

"No," Natsu interrupted. "you want everything to be a riddle."

Zeref scowled. "I am not trying to do that. It's...just so confusing for me also. It's not about puzzles. Or unraveling mysteries," Zeref explained, walking around the room. "it's about _figuring_ out how exactly to tell you. How to phrase the right sentences. I want to help, to tell you something piece by piece. I know your smart enough to unfold secretes that are hidden behind my words, Natsu."

Natsu raised his eyebrows, as he waited for Zeref to continue, trying to hold back the swarm of questions waiting to be asked.

"You need to know, that you _have_ to kill me. You need to." Zeref sighed. "I know you can do it. I do understand why you have held back, even if you do not."

Natsu downed his brows. "Excuse me?"

"You would not hesitate to incapacitate a being, or even bring them close to expiration. But the only thing you did when you saw me again...was punch me."

Zeref sounded so disappointed, Natsu was confused. Why was he disappointed that Natsu _only punched him_?

"I must tell you the truth I suppose." Zeref sighed once more. "But I do believe your friends are waiting for you, perhaps you would like to wait, and see them-"

" _No!_ " Natsu snapped. "No. I have waited to long, your puzzles only make me rack my brain for an answer! I have questions, and I _will not_ be leaving until they are answered! Until you tell me why you have "missed" me! I'm done with waiting!"

Zeref stared at him for a moment, and looked at his feet. "I-I understand."

Zeref took a deep breath. "At some point in the distant past, stated to be around 400 years ago, I witnessed the deaths of many people. Around this time, I also became cursed, and unintentionally took the lives of all those around me... I was described as having alighted in an ancient land, mastered Black Magic, given birth to tens of thousands of Demons, and thrown the world into chaos. However, I-I had cursed myself to becoming immortal, desiring to die and eventually created the Etherious born to kill me with E.N.D. as my final masterpiece."

Zeref paused, and then continued.

"In actuality, I ... had become- _was_ a student at a Magic Academy in Mildia, where I researched the connections between life, death and Magic to revive m-my...brother, whom died at a young age. After creating things such as the R-System and the Eclipse Gate, I was expelled from the academy for breaching the sacred teachings of Ankhseram, however I was cursed by Ankhseram and then I killed everyone around him with my newfound, unwanted curse of contradiction."

Zeref's eyes filled with tears. "After this, I-I wished to die and wandered around, creating the Etherious in the hopes that they would kill me, but instead turned to reviving my dead brother, having preserved his body, as an Etherious, thus fulfilling my goal of bringing my brother back and creating something that could kill me: E.N.D."

Natsu stood there, listening intently, and when Zeref didn't speak, he decided to.

" **E.N.D** was...your brother?"

Zeref nodded, and glanced at Natsu.

"W-why did you say you missed me?" Natsu wondered, flipping back to his normal self for one second. "You aren't gay, are you?"

Zeref chuckled. "Natsu, please, ask me the questions you said you had."

Natsu cleared his throat. "I-I've been having...nightmares-dreams. Um... Well, the thing is..."

Natsu didn't feel comfortable talking to a stranger about his _dreams._

"But you...you were in all of them."

Zeref bit his lip. "I have been having dreams too."

"Have you been sleep deprived? Because every damn time I go to sleep, I wake up feeling just as flipping tired as I did before I went to sleep!" Natsu exclaimed.

Zeref looked a bit astounded. "You...you have? I-I didn't intend that at all."

"You didn't, huh? Well you obviously did it, and I want to know why the hell you did it, and why the hell I am having sleep deprivation!"

"I was trying to answer your questions." Zeref muttered. "I knew...I knew you were curious. I knew you wanted to know. So...so I was giving you memories."

Natsu let out a slight gasp. "M-memroies?"

"Yes."

"Y-your memories?"

"Yes, but not just mine."

Natsu stared at him.

"Your as well."

Natsu bit his lip.

"Natsu. I need to tell you, E.N.D's real name. See..."end" are abbreviations. They stand for... Etherious Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu's eyes widened.

"Natsu...my name is Zeref Dragneel, I-I'm your brother."

* * *

 **I understand that's _not_ how the MANGA went, but this is how I am doing it for my fan fiction.  
Please don't hate on my story! I'm such a wimp with words.**

 **Truth: Going through Depression. And...writing is my only keyhole out of it, I know I'm not a good writer, but...well...I love it. Anyways...when people say bad things about my story, or say I did something wrong, like...seriously wrong, (i don't care about spelling errors, that's alright, and that's something I ask you to tell me because I'm dyslexic) just critics, or people flaming. I get worse. :( I need therapy.**

 **Anyways, please leave a review! hope you liked it!**

 **If not, please don't leave a review about how bad it was!**

 **-Roxkey**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own FAIRY TAIL! :'(**

 **And an answer to Wacko12:**

 **Zeref founded what later shaped itself to become Alvarez Empire, which united 730 guilds of Alakitasia by martial force, but he rarely dabbled in politics unless necessary, preferring to stay beyond the capital, or even the empire itself, while his ministers and generals do the majority of the work, (it's not lazy at all! lol, jk xD) so I decided, not to go into major details of it, and let other dudes take care of it xD, Idk if that was what you were asking, but I kinda gave an answer xD**

 **And, in the comments, someone also said it was mixed with NaLu.**

 **And the answer to that is...**

 **YES! I SHIP THEM SOOO HARD! :D**

* * *

 _ **NO FLAMING OR CRITICS PLEASE!**_

* * *

They searched for hours for him, without any luck.

Finally, they decided to head back to Fairy Tail, in hopes of combining everyones skills to find The Fire Dragon Slayer.

Gray's arms were crossed the entire time. Everyone took notice in the angry grunts when he took a breath.

Finally, Lucy was to curious not to ask what was going on. "What's wrong with you Gray?"

Gray frowned. "What?"

"You seem angry."

"I'm not angry."

Lucy raised her eyebrow, and was about to say something when she was cut off.

"Observe the tone of your voice, Gray." Erza reminded. "It does sound fairly angry.

Gray dropped his shoulders. "Okay, so maybe I am a little angry."

"Why?"

"Because of Natsu." Gray's answer surprised all of them.

Sure, everyone knew that Gray and Natsu were "sworn enemies", as they called themselves, but Natsu was missing, and Gray was still angry at him?

Lucy's lip trembled. "W-why are you angry at him!?" She exclaimed, trying to hold back the tears that were pressuring to burst out for hours now. "He...he's missing! We don't know what could be happening to him! He could be _suffering_ right now! And your _angry_ at him!?"

Wendy touched Lucy's arm, in an attempt to calm her, she sighed and glanced down at Wendy, letting a small smile come to her face.

Gray shook his head. "No, no...I'm not particularly angry at just him. It's Zeref, and this END guy, and...that messenger. I think I want to know why Zeref said he missed Natsu!"

"We all do, Gray," Erza said. "But now is _not_ the time to be thinking of that."

"I-I know...and your right...but..." Gray hesitated. "I'm beginning to think that Natsu ducked out on his own...and...and that he went to find Zeref himself."

* * *

Finally the team arrived at Fairy Tail, and entered quickly.

"Lucy, find Master, explain the situation, and bring him down." Erza commanded. "Wendy, Carla, I need you to go find some of the guild members that are out in Magnolia today, bring them here, and you must explain the situation also. Take Happy with you."

The said mages nodded and did as they were told.

"What's going on, Erza?" A member asked.

"...Natsu...has...disappeared."

* * *

 _Brother..._

 _Dragneel..._

 _E.N.D_ _..._

Natsu was trying to comprehend these thoughts.

"N-No..." He muttered. "I-I can't be your brother!"

Zeref's eyes looked right into his, reviling he was telling the absolute truth.

"If...If I'm your brother...then why don't I remember!?"

Zeref's face softened a bit more. "You've been having dreams, haven't you?"

Natsu scowled, and nodded.

"Memories. Natsu, that is what they are. Those are _our_ memories?"

"I-I want to know. Please...all of them." Natsu said after a moment of silent.

Zeref was a small bit taken back. If Natsu hadn't remembered, he wouldn't know how dangerous giving him _all_ of the memories really was. "N-Natsu...t-that could send you into a comma! O-or possibly be so overwhelming...that...that...you could loose your mind!"

Natsu gave him a smile, something that Zeref hadn't seen since years back.

"If I _am_ E.N.D...then...I can handle it, right?" Natsu wondered, a grin on his face. "From what I heard, this guy is pretty powerful. And from what you've told me...I-I am as well."

Zeref shivered and rubbed his arms.

"Listen," Natsu sighed, looking at his feet. "I am to curious not to _not_ know. And I don't want you saying that: "I will figure out in time", I don't want any of that shit, I want...I want the truth."

Zeref swallowed. "Y-You do understand the risks?"

"Of course."

"You realize, if you fall into a comma, you will have to fight to make sure that you don't loose your mind, and if you loose...you won't be in control of your own body."

"I understand."

Zeref almost let his eyes well up and the tears to fall down his face. The confidence...it had always been inside Natsu. But Zeref didn't want to harm him.

As if Natsu had read his mind, he let up a grin. "Hey...um...you don't have to worry, okay? I'm...I'm strong. Heh...I want to know."

Zeref nodded.

"I-if you happen to go into unconsciousness...I will be bringing you back to your friends."

"But...but I am going to have to find you again! I-"

"Don't worry Natsu, we'll be...we'll meet again soon."

Before Natsu could say another word, Zeref quickly walked up to him, and press his forehead against Natsu's, placing his hands on both sides of Natsu's face, and closing his eyes, sending surges of power and his own memories into Natsu.

Natsu twitched his eye. Zeref wasn't lying, it was so overwhelming...

Suddenly, it became to much overwhelming, and Natsu slipped down to the floor, rendering unconscious.

Zeref took a deep breath, and also fell to the floor. He glanced at his brother, who's chest was heaving up and down. But...at least he was alive.

"I-I'm so sorry Natsu..."

Zeref placed Natsu's head in his lap, and smiled. "Tooku ni ite mo kimi ni todoku darou, Kono boku ga kokoro kome okuru messeeji, Kibou koso rashinban sa Ai wo yubisasu yo, Nemure Sotto nemure Asu wa yume tairiku, Perhaps I can reach you, even though you're far away, I send you this message with all my heart, Hope is certainly a compass that points to love,

Sleep, sleep gently, for tomorrow is a continent of dreams, Kodoku ni obiete ita yuube no kimi, Boku no na wo yonde 'ta ne Mune ni terepashii, Kiseki nanka ja nai Towa ni ai wa enajii da kara, Nemure Sotto nemure Kanashimi wo wasurete, Jidai wa umi ni shizumu yuuhi no you sa, Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku, Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku," Zeref sang, brushing away pink hair that was covering his brothers eyes.

"Perhaps I can reach you, even though you're far away, I send you this message with all my heart, Hope is certainly a compass that points to love, Sleep, sleep gently, for tomorrow is a continent of dreams,

Last night you were scared of loneliness, The telepathy in your heart called my name, It's not even a miracle that in the future our hearts will be energy, Sleep, sleep gently, forget your sorrow, The years sink into the sea like the setting sun, I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you, I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you..."

The door opened, and Messenger entered.

"I need you to take Natsu. Please, put him in a spot that his friends will find him, make sure he is not there for long."

Messenger nodded. Zeref stood and whipped away a tear.

* * *

Lucy woke up, feeling groggily, and still worried about Natsu.

Her bed was warm, and she moved her legs to feel around the bed, half expecting Natsu to be laying on the other side of it. But no one was there.

Lucy sighed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. Then she stood up, and almost had a heart attack. Natsu was lying on her floor. Lucy stood up and quickly ran to him, checking if he was awake.

He wasn't breathing very much. Not good. She didn't have a way to call any of the other members, so she did the next best thing. She slung Natsu's arm over her shoulder, and as fast as she could, ran out.

People gave her strange looks, but Lucy wasn't bothered. She was more concentrated on helping Natsu.

It was almost fate...as people would call it...

When Lucy ran into Gray Fulbuster.

"Gah!" She grunted, and shook her head.

"Lucy are you-oh my god, Natsu!"

At first he sounded relieved, and excited, and when Gray realized he shook his head head disgust.

"What's his problem?"

"I don't know, he's badly breathing Gray! Help me get him to the guild."

The words: barley breathing, caught Gray's attention, and he immediately put Natsu's arm around his shoulder, and helped him to the guild. Gray kicked open the door, causing a dramatic entrance, and they stumbled in.

"Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed.

Erza quickly ran over, and took Lucy's place.

"We need to get him to the infirmary." Erza said.

Erza and Gray started dragging Natsu up the stairs, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Levy following, while Gajeel instructed that everyone stay where they were.

They lay Natsu on a bed, and waited for Master Makarov to enter.

Erza and Gray had already done a medical check on him, having learned some medical classes, and said that they needed a doctor.

"Maybe Porlyusica?" Wendy suggested. "She is good at healing."

"Can you see how fast Porlyusica can come?" Lucy asked Master worriedly.

"Yes. Lucy, Gray, watch Natsu-"

"I want to stay too!" Happy objected.

"I need your help."

"Why?"

"I need your help, finding some materials for Porlyusica, she will be needing them, and Mira, you will help me find her."

The others in the room left, leaving Gray and Lucy alone with Natsu.

Lucy laid her hand on his.

Gray really was angry at Natsu. He wanted him to be okay. But he was angry at Natsu for being hurt.

Lucy stared down at him. "I-is he going to be alright?"

Gray took a breath. "I don't know, Lucy."

Lucy let a few tears out of her eyes. "He has to be okay."

Gray looked down at Natsu.

Though he never liked to admit it, him and Natsu were best friends.

They've known each other for a while. And they fought because they loved each other as friends. Gray was always set, emotionally. When bad things happened, he always made sure to never cry. But he was so worried about Natsu...that...he was tempted to cry.

In a friendly act, he placed his hand on Natsu's, and closed his own eyes.

* * *

 _"Helloooooooooooooo...?" A voice called._

 _Natsu glanced around, finding only blackness and darkness. "W-who's there!?"_

"Darkness! Me! The black all around yoouu!"

 _Natsu glared at the darkness. But he felt weak. He couldn't remember his own name. He couldn't remember who he was._

 _"Oh...I can read your_ _thoughts! Wanna know who ya are?"_

"Yes."

"Well, that's the only way to defeat me, so...I think that I won't tell ya! Ha!"

Natsu balled his hands into fists. "Please!" He begged.

 _"Nah!"_

 _" Please!" Natsu cried._

 _"No amount of begging will change my miind!"_

 _Natsu's eyes welled up with tears, and he rubbed them. He felt to his knees, and squeezed his eyes shut._

 _"I have to remember..." He muttered, and then smirked. "I know I can do that."_

* * *

 **HEYYY! So review! How'd ya like it? ;D**

 **Thanks so much for reading! Makes my day when someone reviews and tells me it was good, really it** **does! ;)**

 **-Roxkey**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail! .**

 **Enjoy the story guys!  
**

* * *

 _ **NO FLAMING OR CRITICS PLEASE!**_

* * *

 _"No!" Darkness shouted. "You can't remember, you dimwitted fool!"_

 _Natsu downed his brows trying to concentrate, as Darkness kept shouting at him._

 _"Will you shut up, dammit!? Your giving me a headache!"_

 _Darkness huffed. "You will not remember."_

 _"We'll see about that," Natsu retorted, a grin on his face._

 _Suddenly a song came to his eyes. "I...look up...as I walk...so that tears...won't fall..."_

 _Natsu sang. Where was that song coming from? Suddenly, he felt as if he knew all the words._

 _"_ _I look up as I walk So that the tears won't fall Remembering those those spring days, But I am all alone tonight. I look up as I walk. Counting the stars with tearful eyes Remembering those summer days But I am all alone tonight Happiness lies beyond the clouds, Happiness lies up above the sky..._

 _I look up as I walk, So that the tears won't fall Though the tears well up as I walk For tonight I'm all alone tonight Remembering those autumn days But I am all alone tonight, Sadness lies in the shadow of the stars, Sadness lurks in the shadow of the moon, I look up as I walk, So that the tears won't fall, Though the tears well up as I walk...For tonight I'm all alone..."_

 _Natsu stopped. "I'm never alone. I have Fairy Tail."_

What was Fairy Tail?

 _Darkness growled. "No you fool! Don't try and remember!"_

 _"...A...a guild mark..." Natsu glanced at his arm, frowning. "...My guild Fairy Tail..."_

 _Natsu started humming the tune of the song, as memories flooded back at him at an intense speed._

 _"Zeref!" Natsu exclaimed, and tears welled up in his eyes. "M-my brother...I am...I-I am **E.N.D**_ _b-but..."_  
 _  
"NOOOOO!"_

* * *

Natsu's eyes shot open and he stared up at the ceiling, gasping for breath.

"Natsu!" A familiar voice exclaimed loudly.

Natsu glanced around, to see Gray, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Gramps and even Porlyusica.

Lucy was smiling at him, they all were.

"What are you staring at?" Natsu tried to hide the fear in his voice, but it a lump welled in his dry throat, only Gray noticed this, and scowled.

He _couldn't_ tell them the truth. Natsu felt like a whole different person. He needed to find his brother.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Happy wondered.

"Y-yes. Fine." Natsu replied quickly.

"Are you hungry?" Lucy asked.

"Um, yes."

"I'll go get some food for you." Erza said.

"Thank you." Natsu realized his mistake.

He said "thank you" much to politely. He was nervous, and worried his friends would find out who he really was.

Erza nodded slowly, a small frown appearing on her face, but she walked out quickly.

"Can I have a moment alone with Natsu?" Lucy asked everyone.

"Fine, but I will be back to do more medical checks."

Lucy nodded, and everyone left. Lucy walked to his bedside and growled. "You bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"How could you do that to me?! I thought you were dead! I had almost given up hope!" Lucy cried.

Natsu's eyes filled with tears again, but he blinked them back, feeling like the same person he was, getting angry at himself because Lucy was on the verge of crying.

"L-Lucy..." Natsu moved his hand onto hers. "Please...please don't cry. I'm...I am so sorry."

Lucy looked back at him, and smiled. She sat down on a chair and whipped her tears away. "Natsu...what happened? Where did you go?"

Natsu sunk deeper into the white bed. His mind raced to find an answer, but a lie as well. "I-I..." He bit his lip. "M-Messenger and-"

"Messenger found you?" Lucy wondered. "How?"

"I don't know." Natsu replied. "While in the fight, someone grabbed he from behind, it wasn't messenger then, but Messenger saved me-"

"He _saved_ you?"

"Y-yes."

"Why would he do that!?"

"I don't know!" Natsu exclaimed frightfully.

He really didn't want to act this way. Despite knowing his _real_ past...he was still a member of Fairy Tail. He was still himself. END was still locked up inside him, making sure that Natsu would have to fight to keep him in.

He knew he had to kill his brother. That's what Zeref designed" END to do. But Natsu couldn't.

"I was so worried, Natsu." Lucy finally said. "I thought something terrible happened to you."

Natsu looked down. "I know."

Lucy's eyes welled up with tears, and she started bawling. "I can't hold tears back, Natsu! Everyone was so scared!" Lucy sobbed. "I was scared!"

Natsu stared at her for a moment, as she cried into her hands. Then Natsu wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, Lucy..."

A million memories stung Lucy's head. Gray, Erza, Mira...everyone.

 _"'I'm baaackkkk!'"_

 _'"Welcome home."'  
_

 _"'You've gotten stronger, Natsu."'  
_

 _'"Natsu!'"_

'"Lucy!'"

"'Flame brain!"'

 _"'ICE PRINCESS!'"_

"'I love Fairy Tail."'

"'Manly.'"

Then all those wonderful memories passed, and focused on one.

'" _You said you wanted to join Fairy tail, right? So, come on!'"_

'"YOU MADE LUCY CRY!'"

'"Hey Lucy, if I eat any more, you'll have to roll me home!'"

"'FIRE DRAGON, ROAR!'"

'"Heh, I'm all fired up now."'

'"Don't worry.'"

'"She was smiling in the end...'"

Without Natsu, the entire guild would fall apart, Lucy knew from experience. And because of Natsu, everything turned out okay. Lucy sobbed into Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu hugged her tightly, slipping off the bed and falling to his knees. "I've got you..." He said warmly. "Don't worry..."

Lucy calmed down a bit, and moved away from Natsu. "I-I...I guess I've been trying to keep a better eye on you, ya know? With everything going on, I've been scared...scared you'd disappear again. Scared you'd die...scared the guild would dissolve again. I couldn't bear if that happened!"

Natsu smiled. "No. Fairy Tail is together." He gave the best smile he could conjure. "Fairy Tail is new starts."

Lucy humphed in agreement, and put on a pleased smile. "With no," Natsu stared into her eyes. " **E.N.D** 's."

E.N.D

No...no.

Natsu pushed himself up, and backed away from Lucy.

Thoughts and realizations flooded his mind. What if his friends found out the truth? Gray had sworn to destroy END. Would he kill Natsu? What about the others? Would they reject him?

Natsu's eyes welled with tears, and he shivered.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, confused.

She stood, and took a step towards Natsu. But Natsu took one step back. Hitting the door.

"Are you okay?"

The door suddenly swung open, resulting in Natsu falling down, and slamming his head on the floor.

"Natsu!" A loud voice boomed. "Are you alright!?"

He heard someone kneel besides him.

"Gray, you idiot!" The voice, obviously Erza, yelled.

Natsu rubbed his head, and sat up a little. His eyelids threatened to close on him. Erza was examining him, her eyes darting around.

"Let's get you downstairs." Gray suggested.

Once Natsu reached the bottom of the stairs, cheer's erupted.

They started walking over to the bar, when Erza stopped Natsu, and stared straight into his eyes, noticing the fading tears.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Natsu's lip trembled. He had just been knocked out of his scared thoughts. He _wasn't_ scared anymore. He was _happy_. He had a family, besides Zeref.

They all loved him.

"S-stop crying..." Erza demanded.

Everything in the guild stopped.

"I-if you continue," Erza bit her lip, which was also starting to tremble. "I shall join you!"

A smile twinged at the sides of Natsu's mouth, his lips still quivering, and his bangs covering his eyes.

"Please..." He said quietly, then got louder. "Thank you. I thought that I was a goner. I thought that...t-that none of you l...liked me. Or loved me." Some of the members were about to intervene, but decided it best to let Natsu finish. "We have been through so much together. So many days. Emotions. Adventures...filled with excitement, discovery, pain...and suffering. We have toughened our skins up, and faced impossible threats. We have been on the snapping rope of death itself...and...still we stand together...as one. _One_. _One group. One building. One family_. Though minds should have been ripped apart, we still act as ourselves. When I feel I don't belong...I look around at all of you...and push away those thoughts. Just the knowledge of knowing I have a family here...gives me inspiration." Natsu sniffled. "You all are wonderful...together. You work as a team, but everyone is _always_ hiding one thing. No matter what, whether they have knowing of this _thing_ or not.

But here is the...the burning truth and realization. I-I..." Natsu choked. "...I-I _don't_ belong here."

Erza stared at him, tears filling her eyes as tears slipped down Natsu's face. Erza embraced him. Not in her usual fashion. She hugged him. The right way.

The two sunk to their knees. "You belong Natsu."

"I don't!" Natsu cried.

"You will always... _always...belong._ "

Natsu bawled into her shoulder. Gray stumbled over, and wrapped his arms around Natsu's neck and Erza's as well. "Your right."

Lucy joined the hug, Happy behind her.

"We _are_ one thing." Gray said, spacing his sentences out.

Wendy, Carla, and Lisanna joined.

"One thing that _can_ and _will_ never again be separated."

Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane, and even Elfman embraced those there as well. Romeo, Evergreen...

"We're family," Gray continued.

And then everyone.

"We _are,_ " Gray said, and then everyone except Natsu joined this. "FAIRY TAIL!"

"And you always belong." Erza reassured. "Natsu, you _always_ belong."

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"AYE!" Everyone shouted.

' _If only they knew..._ ' Natsu thought as he cried.

He didn't have anything else to think about. He was with his family.

 _And he was happy._

 _But not ready for END._

* * *

 **REVIEW! I love reviews! Don't worry, it will get better...hopefully.**

 **At the moment it's a piece of crap. Aint it.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading amigos!**

 **-Roxkey**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: FOR THE EIGHTH TIME, FAIRY TAIL TOTALLY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**

 **Enjoy guys.**

* * *

 _ **NO FLAMING OR CRITICS PLEASE!**_

* * *

Gray had been keeping a close eye on Natsu. With orders from Erza, of course.

He'd still been acting very strange lately, still questionably emotional, and hadn't gotten in a fight with Gray for quite some time.

Of course, no one else thought much of it.

Happy, Wendy and Carla decided to go on a job, which meant, Natsu was going to be alone at night again.

"Gray, please take Natsu home." Erza said.

Gray almost let out a groan, but didn't, and nodded anyways.

Natsu started walking home, Gray following him. Of course, he realized this was _not_ what Erza meant by "take him home".

Natsu stopped a second, when Gray accidentally snapped a twig in half. Natsu turned around, and looked around. Then he walked over to where Gray was hiding, and peeked at him.

"What are you doing!?" He exclaimed.

"Heh, see-oof!"

Natsu punched him in the face.

"You jerk!"

"Excuse me, for _trying_ to HELP!"

"Do what!?"

"HELP YOU!"

Natsu stopped. "Gray, did Erza send you?"

Gray sighed and nodded.

Natsu swallowed. "Thanks...but...I don't need any help."

Gray sighed. "Just...be careful, okay?"

Natsu waved behind him.

* * *

The next day, Team Natsu decided they wanted to go on a job. The only problem, was that Natsu wasn't there.

"Gray and I will fetch him." Erza announced.

Erza dragged an unhappy Gray towards Natsu's house.

"Natsu!" Erza called.

The two went into Natsu's house, both were shocked at how clean it was.

"Natsu." Gray said, walking over to where Natsu was sleeping. He was pale, and he was sweating.

Gray shook him awake. Then Natsu's fist collided with Gray's face.

"AH!" He screamed, and looked at Gray and Erza. "WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING HERE!?"

"We came to get you, Flame Brain!" Gray growled, holding his face.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Natsu yelled.

"Boys!" Erza scolded.

All the way back to the guild, the three bickered.

* * *

"When do you think that they will be back?" Lucy wondered.

"With them, who knows." Levy giggled.

Lucy was waiting alone, seeing as how Happy wasn't there. Levy and Mirajane stood next to Lucy.

Suddenly something outside of the guild sounded. It sounded like: "Arghkjhiuhsufn!"

All conversation stopped, and everyone stared at the door. It sounded like a monster.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and everyone gasped, expecting to find a big monster on the other side.

Not a big monster...no. Three little monsters.

Erza walked in, holding Gray and Natsu by the ears. But Gray and Natsu were still fighting.

"You moron!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"Ice princess! Look in the mirror!"

"FLAME BRAIN!"

"SNOWMAN!"

"Enough!" Erza shouted, and banged Natsu and Gray's heads together.

The two fell to the ground, bumps on each of their foreheads.

Erza put her hands on her hips, and shook her head.

Suddenly, the boys started whacking each other, their eyes still closed, and started mumbling insults.

"ARE THEY FIGHTING IN THEIR SLEEP!?" Lucy asked.

Erza growled, and picked Natsu and Gray up. Suddenly, the boys' eyes opened, and they started kicking each other.

"I WOKE UP BEFORE YOU!"

"NO WAY! I DID!"

"I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!"

"BUT YOU WILL, BECAUSE I DID!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T! I DID!"

"STRIPPER!"

"DRAGON BREATH!"

"PERVERT!"

"HOT HEAD!"

Erza shook her head again. "Stop-"

"SHUT UP!" Gray and Natsu yelled at her, and punched her hands away from them.

Erza glowered at them, and they realized their mistake.

" _BOYS!"_

A look of terror spread itself across Gray's face.

"APOLOGIZE!"

"Yes sir! SORRY! I'm sorry!" Gray said quickly.

Erza turned to Natsu. "You to!"

Natsu just looked her in the eyes, and smirked. "Nope."

"What!?"

"DID YOU JUST-"

"I don't wanna apologize. You'll have to make me." Natsu said, rolling his eyes.

Then the three of them started fighting again. Everyone was silent. _Did Natsu say no to Erza?_

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" Natsu suddenly and unexpectedly yelled.

"What?" Gray and Erza asked at the same time.

"You heard me," Natsu said, grinning. "when we get back from our job, we fight."

"Very well." Erza agreed. "Challenge accepted."

Natsu and Erza shook on it.

Once Erza walked away, Gray stared at Natsu in disbelief. "Are you stupid?! Erza is going to beat you!"

Natsu grinned. "Not this time, Gray."

Then he walked away.

* * *

Team Natsu went on a job, and collected jewels. Once they got back, everyone gathered in a long empty field.

A couple of guild members set up a betting stand. Lucy was the only one who betted for Natsu.

"I bet my fish!" Happy announced.

"Why'd you bet for him?" Gray wondered. "Stupid if you ask me."

"I don't know..." Lucy sighed. "I just have a feeling."

Erza and Natsu stood facing each other. Once the word: "FIGHT" was shouted, the two started circling each other.

Erza was the first to attack. Her attack, though, bounced harmlessly off Natsu, for he dodged.

The thoughts going through Natsu's head gave him energy. He wanted to see if even as END, or the brother of Zeref Dragneel, he could defeat Erza. If he was as powerful as he remembered...then most certainly.

 ** _...Killl..._**

Natsu frowned. He wouldn't kill Erza. Never. He dodged her attacks, astounding the audience a little. Natsu's plan was simple.

He would dodge Erza's attacks, not attack her, until she was tired from attacking.

 ** _...Then...he would...make her beg for death..._**

Natsu shook his head, a bead of sweat running from his forehead. The torturous things he had done as END...terrible. Unspeakable. Thus, torturous. Why would the thought of making Erza "beg" for death even tempt to cross his mind?

Finally, Natsu took notice of Erza's slowed attacks. Her steps had become barely noticeable as sluggish. Barley noticeable to the rest of the guild. Natsu had examined her tactics many times before, he had memorized even some of her "moves". Even the most negligible of her stagnant attacks were visible clearly to Natsu.

Finally, Natsu prepared to attack. He raised his fist, without catching flame to it, he punched Erza in the side. She gasped and jumped backwards, avoiding Natsu's kick.

Natsu squatted, and then jumped up, flipping in the air, and kicking Erza who had an unforeseen look on her face. She grunted and moved away from Natsu.

Finally, Natsu used his flames. He lit his hand on fire, and punched at Erza, who tried to dodge his attacks, but failed when one of Natsu's punches caught her off guard in the stomach, and then in the face.

Erza growled, and transformed into her Fire Empress armor. Natsu and Erza stopped, and stared at each other. Natsu's bang's covered his eyes, leaving dark shades, and Erza's hair shook in the wind.

Then, a grin twinged the sides of Natsu's mouth. And he jumped up. Erza caught his foot, but Natsu twisted in the air, swiveling Erza as well, and her grip loosened on Natsu's ankle.

Natsu kneed Erza, and she stumbled backwards. Natsu grinned, his hands engulfing in flames, and then his whole body.

 _He tried to control himself...he really did. But the most he could do was lower his power so he wouldn't kill Erza._

"ROAR OF THE THUNDER FLAME _darkness_ ," Natsu whispered that part, and then continued yelling. "DRAGON... _ending cast_...!"

( **A/N: when Nastsu was speaking, "darkness" and "ending cast" were both whispered so no one could hear)**

Brilliant yellow flames raced towards Erza. But they didn't stay yellow. Red was mixed into the color, and a tinge of black as well. Electricity sparked the blast, and small flames of darkness.

It hit Erza so hard, that a bright light shone, and everyone was momentarily blinded. Smoke blew in everyones faces, and once it cleared...

Erza lay on the ground, her Fire Empress armor destroyed, leaving her in cloth wrapped around her breasts, and red pants. Erza's eyes were open, and her chest was heaving up and down. Her eyes showed true fear, but also amazement.

Natsu had to resist the urge to pass out himself. Stupid powers of END made him use to much energy. He still needed to repower to get all his _true_ power back. That was just a midget. A little glance of his full power.

Natsu looked at Erza, his scarf flittering in the wind. Despite knowing about his real past, he would always hold onto his fathers scarf. The scarf his father gave him, _always_.

Erza groaned, and stared at Natsu in disbelief. The entire guild was shocked.

Gray was the most shocked. How come he could never defeat Erza...and Natsu could? Maybe _he'd_ have to challenge Erza.

No one cheered yet, waiting for Natsu and Erza to stop staring at each other, and the Master to get over his shock and announce Natsu the winner.

Natsu would move, if he knew that his legs wouldn't buckle underneath him. It was unavoidable.

Erza slowly and painfully tried to sit up, but she couldn't hold herself up.

"T-the winner is... _Natsu Dragneel!_ "

There were cheers, yes, but mixed with groans. All of them lost the money they bet.

Lucy was in shock. How...?

"Yay! I get to keep my fish!" Happy jumped around feeling happy.

"It is a good thing that you did not bet, Wendy."

"Why? I would have bet on Natsu-san!" Wendy said, pumping her fist in the air. "That was incredible!"

( **A/N: Cue sad music...slow Fairy Tail theme, listen to this..."** watch?v=u_upMKUm16M **")**

Erza then pushed herself off the ground, and stumbled towards Natsu.

"Y-your incredible..." Erza muttered, holding onto Natsu's shoulder for support.

Natsu almost fell backwards. Erza noticed this. "Y-you u-used a lot of m-magic...N-Natsu..."

"I-I know..."

"I-I'm proud of you."

 _To think that Natsu thought he should kill Erza...make her beg for death..._

Natsu's eyes teared up. _She was proud of him._ **Proud**.

Natsu's legs finally buckled. But he used it to his advantage, and hugged Erza. Both fell to the ground. Everyone stopped chatting and turned towards them, all remembering the other week when this exact thing happened basically.

"I'm sorry!" Natsu yelled.

"No." Erza said, hugging Natsu's head. "I am."

Natsu waited, feeling tears slip down his face.

"I pushed you. Forgive me, Natsu."

Natsu shakily pulled away. "No need."

"You are powerful. I will always be proud of you Natsu."

Natsu smiled. "Erza..."

Erza smiled back at him. "Good job."

Natsu looked into her eyes.

"You did well, Natsu. Your power is very strong...I could never defeat you if I wanted to. Rest now."

Natsu was already having trouble keeping his eyes open, and smiled, his head slipping down. Erza caught him.

"I'm proud..." Erza whispered, before she herself slipped into a sleep.

* * *

Two days passed before Natsu and Erza finally woke up.

Erza woke up, just a little before Natsu, and scurried downstairs. Natsu's eyes fluttered open.

He hated being in the infirmary. Especially alone. Natsu tore the covers off, and jumped up. He shivered. His shoes were gone, and so was his shirt...

I started searching, for his shoes and shirt, forgetting all thoughts of his true life. He scurried downstairs, his back craned, looking high and low for his shoes, as if they were hiding under the bar.

He was so out of it, he didn't even notice everyone's eyes on him, or his missing muffler.

"Oh shoes...shirt..." He whispered. "Come out...wherever you are..."

He slipped to the ground, and started crawling on it, looking beneath everyones feet for his missing garments.

He growled and pushed himself up, meeting eyes with a one Lucy Heartfilia.

"Gah!" Said mage jumped back in surprise.

Natsu did the same.

Lucy shook her head. "What are you doing? I didn't see you there!"

"Like-" Natsu stopped himself. "Me either!"

 _Stop using those stupid big words that Zeref taught you._

Zeref.

That was one thing that Natsu had forgotten. His thoughts were shattered by the guild hall chuckling.

"Your in _looooovveeeeee..._!"

Natsu glanced up at Happy, who was staring at the two.

" _SHUT UP CAT! WE AREN'T IN LOVE_!" Lucy bellowed.

 _Love..._

What was love?

Affection for another person, admiration? Or just friendship? It all depended...on what the situation was?

Lucy stared at Natsu, anger filling her chest, after she moved her piercing glare away from Happy. Natsu's hand was on his chin, and his eyes were moved upwards, as if he was thinking hard.

Funny...he didn't look stupid thinking hard anymore. Then Lucy realized what Natsu was missing. "Where's your scarf?" She wondered aloud.

Natsu blinked, and felt his neck, panic rising in his chest.

"It was on you when we put you up there..." Gray muttered.

Natsu's panic turned into anger panic. His eyes turned down to a glare, and he turned, and started stomping around the guild, making loud: BOOMS every time he stomped, which was funny, because he didn't have any shoes on to make it louder. He stomped up to Freed and grabbed his color. "DID YOU TAKE IT!?"

"What!? No!"

Natsu rolled his eyes and put Freed down, and walked up to Jet and Droy. "DID YOU TWO TAKE MY MUFFLER!?"

" _NO!_ " They replied quickly.

"WHO TOOK MY SCARF!?" Natsu shouted. "IGNEEL GAVE THAT TO ME!"

"I'm sure you just left it in the medical wing!" Levy suggested.

"I LOOKED!"

"Don't freak out-"

"Grah!" Natsu punched a table, cutting it in half, and making a dent in the ground.

Gray frowned. Something was off.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled. "Enough!"

Surprisingly, Natsu stopped fuming for a moment, and turned towards Erza.

"I am sure there is a logical answer to this! We will all go and look for your scarf!"

* * *

After hours, everyone returned to the guild empty handed. Half the guild went out into Magnolia, the other half scoured the guild. _Nothing_.

Natsu slumped down on a bench, and put his face in his hands. He pushed his finger nails into his forehead, causing a bad headache. Why was he even holding on to that worthless piece of junk.

' _NOT WORTHLESS'_ Natsu thought agitatedly. _'Igneel is still my father. Despite trying to kill me when I was END. That's not the point!_ '

Natsu felt a hand on his back, and he slowly moved his hands. Gray stared down at him with his deep dark blue eyes, and then smiled.

"Don't worry, man, we'll find the scarf."

* * *

 _The truth...truth..._

 _Messenger...the evil...demon...he wanted to be by both Zeref and_ _ **E.N.D**_ _'s_ _sides. To fight...but END would never join them if he has his friends. He needs to be put in his place!_

 _I shall steal his scarf...and frame a member..._

 _None of those Faries will survive the power of END..._

* * *

 **Hope that you like the chapter! Thanks for reading, I'll update again soon! ,)**

 **-Roxkey**

 **P.S: Don't forget to leave a review! (also) any idea's or awesome thoughts you have, PM me and I will give you a shoutout! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRICKING FAIRY TAIL! GRAUIEHRJEKHSD**

 **If you want to know the reason it's taken so long to update, just PM me.**

 **Enjoy the story my lovely readers.**

* * *

 _ **NO FLAMING OR CRITICS PLEASE!  
**_

* * *

Natsu felt terrible. He fell asleep in incredible worry, and he woke up with a strong fever. _END isn't suppose to get sick..._ Natsu thought.

He trudged to the guild, shirtless and scarf less, with Happy besides him.

"You should really find a shirt!" Happy suggested. "You look cold!"

True. Natsu was cold.

But if being sick was a clue to END, he wouldn't tell his friends. He didn't want to die. Anyways, his magic was heat, maybe he could say that he was hot? Wow, what an incredibly stupid idea.

"Yeah, maybe." Natsu murmured.

"What'cha thinking about?" Happy wondered. "Are you thinking about Luuucccyyy?"

"What?" Natsu gland up at Happy. "Why would I be thinking about, Luce?"

"Because...you lliiiiiikkkkeeeee her."

Natsu frowned. "Of course I do, she's my best friend."

This time Happy frowned. "No...you looooveeeeeee her."

"Yeah, I love everyone in the guild too, Erza, Mira, Lisanna-even _Gray_."

"No! You _loooooooooooveeee_ her! Guh! You know what I mean, Natsu!"

"I assure you that I don't." Natsu said, knowing full well what Happy was talking about.

And that made him blush slightly. _Only slightly_. They entered the guild, and Natsu ran to the bar where his friends sat. "Have you found my scarf yet?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"Not yet..." Lucy said. "...but we will! I know we will!"

Maybe Happy was right, maybe he did like Lucy. Like her as in love her, love her as in girlfriend?

Or maybe Happy was being an annoying bastard. _What_? First thinking about killing Erza, then calling Happy a bastard? _END._ It had to be. He couldn't let him out. But he was getting stronger everyday.

"Would you like some food?" Mira suggested. "I can make you the usual to calm your nerves."

The thought of food turned Natsu's stomach around. "Um...no thanks."

His friends scowled. "Since when does Natsu _not_ want food?"

"Since now."

"Listen," Lucy sighed, placing her hand on Natsu's shoulder. "we...we understand that you might not want to eat because your worried about Igneel's scarf. But...Natsu...you _need_ to eat. It will lead to better things."

"If I eat, that'll lead to _worser_ things." Natsu replied coldly.

"Natsu, _worser_ is not a word." Lucy corrected. "It's _worse_ things."

"I don't need a living thesaurus." Natsu growled.

"I didn't even think you knew what a "thesaurus" was." Happy said.

"What is it?"

"Dictionary, blue." Natsu said. "It's a book."

"I know, I just was forgetting the word!"

"I'm sure, pointy ears."

Everyone in the guild noticed Natsu was on edge. Good think Gray was keeping quiet, because then he would-

"What's wrong with you flame brain?"

 _Push Natsu off the edge_.

Natsu turned towards Gray, and glared. " _What?"  
_

"You heard me."

"Are you even going to ask that stupid question, snowman?"

"Why wouldn't I!?"

"BECAUSE YOU KNOW THE ANSWER ICE PRINCESS!"

"Oh REALLY!?"

"I HATE YOU!"

"NOT AS MUCH AS ME! NOW WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A DAMN JERK!?"

"YOU KNOW WHY!"

"I DON'T!"

"ARGH! I WANT MY SCARF BACK YOU BASTARD!" Natsu calmed. "Do you have anything that Ur left you!?"

Gray scowled, and slowly nodded.

"Well that's the same with _my_ scarf! It's the only damn thing that Igneel left me besides memories! You should know how hard it is to loose someone!"

Gray glared, and then softened. "Sorry, Natsu."

Natsu turned away from him, and stared at his feet. His thoughts were defiantly clouded. What felt like reality...was really dreams?

Natsu couldn't find the difference between right and wrong.

He couldn't think that _any_ of his friends would steal his scarf...but if he was changed...then maybe they were too?

 _No_

They couldn't have...

What if Natsu just flat and top told them that he was END? Would they change and tell him to get the heck out of the guild? And wait for them to kill him? Or...would they be friends still?

Natsu thought he knew everyone, but recent actions have made him think otherwise.

He needed to know. He _had_ to know.

Where was his scarf?

* * *

 _Who to target...Natsu-san wouldn't be so dumb as to accuse his own members and friends...eh? Maybe his E.N.D thinking has helped him realize...he has no __friends...besides Zeref...who to target? Target. _

**_Target._**

 _Oh wait...I know who..._

* * *

Erza had gone out for a while to clear her mind.

She had woken up next to Natsu...and his scarf was still on. It didn't make sense, who took it? And why?

Erza rubbed her temples.

 _This is too exhausting..._ She thought as she entered the guild hall once more. Natsu was staring at his feet, Gray standing uncomfortably next to him. Everyone went back to what they were doing a moment ago once Erza entered.

Natsu looked up, his onyx eyes resting in Erza's. She smiled at him, and causualy walked over, intent on breaking the awkwardness.

"Hows things going?" She asked.

"Fine." Natsu replied, moving his eyes down again.

Erza set a saddened expression on her face. "Don't worry, Natsu. The scarf will turn up."

After a while, Erza decided to return home, it was dusk out, and she was alone.

"Erza..."

Erza stopped, making an: "mmh" sound with the back of her throat, and and frowned. "Who's there?"

Erza turned again, and was almost shocked to see the one and only, Jellal standing there. She gasped and took a step back, her chest heaving up and down from the sudden scare. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you, Erza-"

"I understand that, but next time, _please_ don't sneak up on me like that!"

Jellal chuckled. "Sorry about that. It tends to be habit now, I suppose."

Erza nodded. "Let's talk?"

"Indeed."

* * *

The two found a nice quiet place, and they sat there uncomfortably till Jellal finally cleared his voice. "Alright, I'm assuming your wondering why I wanted to talk to you?"

"Y-yes."

"Sorry if that came off to harsh," Jellal bowed his head in apology. "anyways, I have some information about...Zeref's demon, **E.N.D**."

"Really?" Erza asked, looking into Jellal's eyes hopefully.

"Yes."

"Well, what is it?"

Erza didn't really _like_ Zeref, or any of his demons. One actually tortured Erza. It seemed as Zeref had taken over Jellal at the tower of heaven, all in all, Erza hated Zeref's guts, and she heard that END was Zeref's most powerful demon.

"I found out that END seems to be trapped in his own body-"

"How is that?"

"I'm not sure, Erza. But he hasn't attacked. He is someone considerably powerful, powerful even if he hasn't released the full power of END yet. But I found this out..." Jellal hesitated. "He's here in Magnolia."

Erza made the same "mmh" sound, and narrowed her eyes. " _Here_?"

"Yes."

"Do you happen to know who he is?"

Jellal shook his head. "No...I don't. Erza, we need to find him before END comes out. Meet me here tomorrow, and we can discuss what we shall do when we apprehend END...if of course, you want."

"I'll see you tomorrow, at noon."

Jellal nodded.

* * *

For a week, Erza had been meeting Jellal, and discussing about END.

And she thought that no one was realizing it.

She was mistaken.

 _Natsu was realizing it._

His suspicions for someone in the guild to have stolen his scarf were rising. But all he needed and wanted to do, was search. First, he searched Lucy's house, nothing there.

After, he went through Gray's stuff, again nothing.

He checked off Freed, Jet, Droy, and Levy, and then he snuck into the women's "apartments". He snuck into Juvia's room, not to find his scarf, but to find a million "Gray Fullbuster" products. Natsu shivered, and climbed into Erza's room.

She was off with her secrete meeting.

* * *

 _Hide the scarf...frame the one..._

* * *

Natsu searched Erza's room, and was appalled at what he found...

* * *

Natsu stormed back to the guild, anyone could smell or sense his fury. He heard Erza had recently returned from her meeting.

He kicked the guild doors down, trying to make sure his flames wouldn't burst out.

Everything stopped, and everyone stared at Natsu.

"YOU!" Natsu hollered, pointing at Erza.

Erza frowned. "What?"

Natsu lifted his scarf, with shakey hands.

"You found it-"

"Do you want to know where I found it, _Erza_ _?!"_

Erza scowled again. "What do you mean.

"IFOUNDITINYOURROOM!"

Everyone gasped.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST WEEK?! I NOTICED YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING ME! WHY!? BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY DAMN SCARF!"

"What, No! Natsu I would never-"

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Natsu yelled, finally, flames broke out at his feet.

"I didn't-"

"WHY WAS IT IN YOUR ROOM THEN!?"

Erza was stumped. She had no idea.

"NO ANSWER! YOU BASTARD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! YOU WERE BEING AL "KIND" BY SAYING THAT WE WOULD FIND IT! BUT REALLY, YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO REVEAL THE LOCATION! _HOW COULD YOU_?!" Natsu shouted.

Everyone stared at her.

"I-I didn't Natsu! Why would I-"

"You have _**PERFECT**_ motive Erza!" Natsu said, walking over to her, flames starting to grow warmer every second. "YOU WANTED REVENGE! I BEAT YOU! THAT NEVER SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED!? YOU LYING BITCH! HOW COULD YOU!?"

Everyone was appalled. Erza would _never_ do anything like this.

But inside, mostly everyone was agreed...because...the way Erza had been acting, _was_ suspicious.

* * *

 _Perfect...everything is going according to plan..._

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter!**

 **-Roxkey**

 **PS:**

 **You know you want to!  
Just press the button!  
Review!**

 **;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nope, you guessed it the tenth time. I don't own Fairy Tail. Seriously, how many times do I have to tell you this?**

 **EJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

 _ **NO FLAMING OR CRITCS! THAT MEANS NO MEAN COMMENTS! DO NOT QUESTION MY GENIUS!**_

* * *

Erza stared as Natsu fumed. His hands shook, as the flames around him got hotter...and hotter.

"I-I-"

"Don't GIVE ME ANY OF YOUR CRAP SCARLET!"

Everyone gasped, Natsu always called people by their first names...

Erza was taken back. "N-Natsu..."

Natsu's eyes welled with big tears. "I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Natsu, please calm down," Lucy urged. "we...we all understand that your upset-"

"SHUT UP LUCY!"

* * *

 _Maybe I should intervene...heh...no._

* * *

Natsu finally turned his back, and stormed out of the guild, after everyones clothes started melting.

"Natsu!" Gray called.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Natsu yelled back.

"Natsu, we _need_ to work this out!" Lucy shouted.

" _WORK IT OUT LATER! I SAID, **LEAVE ME ALONE**_!" Natsu hollered, shaking the ground a little.

Then Natsu was gone.

Lucy's eyes filled with tears. "G-Gray...did Erza do this?"

Gray shook his head. "I don't know, Lucy."

Everyone in the guild was silent. Natsu had made a very good case against Erza, and the evidence was piling up quickly.

* * *

 _Now...to place the "selling" form...hehehe..._

* * *

Erza stared at the door, dumbfounded. Until she felt something slip out of her shoe. Levy obviously saw it, and picked up the piece of paper, and gasped.

" _Erza_!" She exclaimed. "H-how...how could you!?"

"What...what do you mean!?" Erza asked.

Levy showed everyone the paper.

It was a selling form...to sell Natsu's scarf.

"I-I-"

"Erza! Why would you do that?" Mira asked, bewildered. "It's not like you at all!"

* * *

 _Control the mouth now...this is too easy._

* * *

"People change." Erza suddenly said.

Erza didn't even mean to say it. It was like she wasn't controlling her mouth!

"And by that, I mean I change."

Everyone stared at her, and Erza's facial expression became confused, because she had no idea what she was doing.

"I needed some money, because I haven't found a good job lately. That is why I was meeting someone, to steal valuable things, and sell them for some money." Erza's eyes widened.

She never did this!

"Y-you've been stealing from us!?" Lucy accused.

"Yes." Erza's eyes got wider then plates.

Everyone was silent again, until they heard a little whisper.

"Get...out..."

Erza grunted. "What?"

" _Get out of the guild Erza!_ " Lucy screamed. "How could you do that!? Is that why all my notes from my father have been missing!? _You stole_ _them you sick_ bitch!"

Everyone gasped, realizing that some of their items had been stolen.

"Go! How could you cause your friends this much pain!?" Someone yelled.

Erza looked on the verge of tears. "I-I don't know-I-I-"

" _Leave_!"

Erza gasped. This wasn't like her normal friends. They were angry at her. She didn't have any recollection of stealing anything from any of them.

Everyone knew not to steal Natsu's scarf. _Everyone_. Except the dark mages they fight.

Erza, scared, ran out of the guild. She ran until she got to a field she had fought Natsu in.

" _Jellal_!" She cried, and fell to her knees.

"I'm here, Erza."

Erza turned, to see Jellal standing there.

"H-How did you get here so fast!?"

Jellal smiled. "You know me, Erza."

Erza's lip quivered. "Jellal! My friends...t-they think I'm a thief!"

"What?"

"Yes! They do! They think I stole Natsu's scarf! And Lucy's fathers notes! I didn't'!"

"There, there Erza." Jellal knelt and patted Erza's back. "Everything is alright."

After Erza calmed herself down, she frowned. "I-I just realized...where is the rest of the Crime Sorciere? They weren't with you when I saw you first...are they all right?"

"Yes...yes, they are fine."

Erza scowled. "Where are they?"

Jellal downed his brows. "They...are doing something for me. Erza, that's not important right now-"

"I'm fine...what are they doing for you?"

"It's not important Erza."

"How is Meredy's pet Bling?"

Jellal frowned at Erza.

"Oh please, you must tell me about Bling, he is my favorite!"

Jellal sighed. "Fine, Bling is doing just fine, actually."

Erza jumped away from him. "No he's not!"

"Yes he is!" Jellal argued.

"No, because "Bling" doesn't exist!"

"Jellal" growled. "Well played Scarlet. Well...played."

" _Who_ are you!?" Erza demanded.

"My name is Ringlow I just so happen to be...a very interested demon, no. I am not from the book of Zeref...only a demon that was created slightly after he created END. I destroyed my old master...and now I search for a new one!"

"Who!?" Erza asked, getting ready to requip.

" _ **E.N.D**_!"

"You never wanted to take END down! You wanted to join him!"

"You figured that out, now!?" The demon laughed. "You are hilarious! I figured the only way that I could do that was with _your_ help! You like Jellal! You would be blinded! And you would bring me information about our comrades at Fairy Tail! HAHAHA-oof!" Erza tackled him. "Hey! You didn't let me finish monologuing!"

The demon suddenly glowed, and revealed it's true form. It was at least fifteen feet tall, it's skin was a dark shade of blue/green, one eye was red, one eye was yellow, it wore strange clothes, with spikes on his shoulders, and big boots on his feet.

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor! Pentagram sword!" Erza required into her armor, and jumped in the air, not hesitating to take this demon Ringlow down.

Erza grunted as she slashed Ringlow. Ringlow growled, and smacked Erza. Erza jumped away, landing on her two feet.

"Your obviously weak!" Erza noted. "You weren't expecting me to figure out, were you!?"

Ringlow didn't answer, which supplied Erza with a definite answer.

The fight continued for a good fifteen minutes, before Erza summoned up her strength, and yelled, jabbing her sword into the demon's chest. It yelled in agony, and glowed bright, then disappeared.

Erza's armor disappeared, and she fell to her knees.

"Erza!" She heard someone call.

Erza sluggishly looked up. Was that Jellal?!

She stood up, defense kicking in.

"Are you a demon!?"

"What!? No!"

"Where is the rest of the Crime Sorcière members!?"

"Right here!"

People came up behind Jellal.

"We saw smoke." Sorano said.

"We figured it was you fairy folk." Sawyer added.

"Are you okay?" Jellal wondered.

Erza nodded.

"By the looks of things...we have a lot to talk about."

Erza was still not convinced it was Jellal, but the rest of the members were with him...

* * *

Natsu walked around in fury. How dare she?!

Natsu was on an empty spot near a river, and he paced back and forth.

"Worried are we Master Dragneel?"

Natsu's head whipped the other way, and he saw Messenger standing there, leaning against a tree and grinning.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Just wanted to drop by, and see how things were with you."

Natsu crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Well, they aren't good, thank you."

"Tell me, what is going on?"

Natsu raised his eyebrow and opened one of his eyes. He decided to explain the situation to Messenger.

"Ah...I see. Well, you obviously can't trust your friends-"

"It was just Erza." Natsu interrupted. "And I still don't see how she would do something like that."

"It's possible, Natsu, that she changed. I've been watching you for a couple of days now, and I noticed that your friends have been watching you. Keeping a very close eye on you. I even overheard that Fullbuster boy talking to Heartfilia, about how you were unstable, and shouldn't be trusted."

"Why would he say that!?" Natsu stomped his foot angrily, and sat down.

"That's not even the worst, Heartfilia agreed."

Natsu froze. "L-Lucy...agreed I'm unstable and not trustworthy?"

Messenger nodded, putting on a fake sad face. "Sadly, yes. It's difficult when you realize your friends aren't actually your friends."

Natsu stared at the ground.

"First Erza...then this?" Natsu shook his head.

"But your brother in your friend, I am your friend."

Natsu sighed. "I suppose Zeref is my friend. Tell me, why is he neglecting to speak to me? I want to see him, I need to talk to him."

"I know, he is thinking of the right words to say, and sometimes that takes some time, you of all people should know that. As his brother." Messenger said.

"Yeah..."

"So, maybe you should just come back? Join your brother. You two can show those Fairies that they disrespected you. That's not allowed. Be END again. And let me be your servant and messenger!"

Natsu sighed. "You like to get right to the point don't ya'? I don't know, Mess. I guess I can except that my friends are feeling strange about me...but...I just don't...I don't know..."

Messenger sighed. The only way to get an answer was to talk about Natsu's past.

"How about you tell me about the time when you passed? Zeref has never really told me the story. And you must know it."

"Yes..." 

* * *

He could not believe his ears! He was running, trying to hide in the forest, when he heard the strange voice.

And he heard that Natsu Dragneel, a member of fairy Tail, a fire dragon slayer...is Zeref's brother!

He had to report this to the rest of his group...they could take revenge on Zeref and END...

* * *

"Well...I suppose I can. It all started many years ago...when a black haired boy named Zeref was born into the world..." 

* * *

**I KNOW! Still confusing! I'm sorry about the wait, I'll update soon! ;D**

 **NO MEAN COMMENTS!  
**

 **Thanks for reading!  
REVEIW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: DING DING DING! YOOOUUUU GUESSED IT! I don't own fairy tail -_-**

 **Btw-I kinda made this story up...because it's a fan fiction, and IDK what the parents names are. So they are going to be mother and father.**

* * *

 **NO FLAMING OR CRITICS PLEASE! THAT MEANS NO MEAN COMMENTS!  
**

* * *

 _"What shall we name him?"_

 _"...Zeref."_

 _"What a wonderful name...Zeref Dragneel. Our musuko."_

* * *

"Right from the start, the parents knew that this boy was going to be special." Natsu explained to the intrigued Messenger. "So, the boy grew to the age of four...and things started changing."

* * *

 _"Zeref-musuko?" Called a kind, manly voice, full of warmth and love for his family._

 _"Yes, father?" Replied the young polite, Zeref Dragneel._

 _"He is here, Zeref."_

 _Zeref's face quickly lit up. "H-he is? My otouto?"_

 _"Yes. Come and see him."_

 _Zeref hurriedly followed his father through hallways in the cushy home they lived in. Zeref had been advised, more of actually demanded, to leave his mother. She had been pregnant for only a few months, and Zeref had heard it was going to be a boy. He was going to be a big brother._

 _But the look on his father's face looked worried and agitated, not the normal warm face._

 _"Father...?" Zeref wondered, stopping a moment. "...are you all right?"_

 _Father stopped in his tracks, and turned around. "Zeref-musuko..."_

 _His voice was still warm, and kind...but his expression..._

 _Father sighed. "You must follow me."  
_

 _Zeref gingerly nodded, and followed his father. They reached a decent sized room, one that would be comfortable for birthing a child. It was to make mother comfortable while she was in labor._

 _Zeref stopped when his eyes rested on a little form in his mother's arms. From the baby's head, was a little mess of pink hair. Already. Zeref smiled, but then his smile faded when he saw the look of worry on his mothers face._

 _Immediately, he took the liberty of rubbing his mothers back._

 _"What's the problem mother? You're all right? Aren't you?"_

 _Mother nodded, her dark hair falling in front of her face. She nodded as if she were fine. But the tears showed otherwise._

 _Zeref peeked over his mother's shoulder, and narrowed his eyes. The baby was semi skinny, a tiny thing, actually, dark rings were sleeping under the baby's big eyes, but the baby's eyes were closed. His chest was barley moving, it wasn't right._

 _"W-what is wrong with him?"_

 _Mother looked over at him with her dark brown eyes, staring into Zeref's coal-colored eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her lip kept quivering, her shoulders shaking. "Z-Zeref..."_

 _Father sat down next to Zeref. "H-he...the baby is sick."  
_

 _Zeref frowned._

 _"He has only minutes to live."_

 _Zeref felt his own eyes being filled with tears._

 _"May I hold him, mother?"_

Mother nodded slowly, and gently placed the baby with salmon colored hair in Zeref's arms.

 _"Come on...let me make you some_ _tea." Father guided mother out, the midwife also left, figuring Zeref would want some time with his brother, who was condemned to die._

 _Zeref stared at him._

 _It was a new life. A fresh start, a little boy...but he would not live?_

 _Zeref's heartbeat fast, as he stared at the baby for minutes. He didn't know how long he was there, but eventually, he came back to reality, and let a tear slip from his face._

 _It landed on the baby's face._

 _Suddenly, the eyes of the baby boy opened._

 _Zeref gasped, as he saw a dark little cloud disappearing._

 _"O_ _touto?" Zeref whispered, and stared into the eyes of his little brother._

 _They looked similar, besides the fact that they had different colored hair...his eyes were the exact same as Zeref's._

 _But in some light...looked brown, but was, in fact, black._

 _Then the baby smiled, and so did Zeref._

 _"Mother! Father!" He exclaimed. "Come quickly!"_

His parents rushed into the room very quickly.

 _"His eyes! They are open!"_

The midwife ran into the room as well, and took an examination.

"H-he...he is well! How is this possible!?" She pondered.

 _"Well...it's a miracle!" Mother said._

 _"We will name him Natsu, for he was born in the summer."_

 _"Natsu Dragneel...Natsu-ani."_

* * *

"It was only a few years later when it happened." Natsu said sternly, staring off into the distance, remembering it vividly. "Of course, this is after my parents were killed. I don't remember that part...but this...this...I remember..."

* * *

 _"Zewef!" Natsu called. "ZEWEF!"_

 _"Natsu-ani! What's wrong!?" Zeref exclaimed, running over to his brother._

 _"I don't feel gwood." Natsu complained, holding his stomach._

 _Zeref frowned. "Natsu, I left only five minutes ago, and you're feeling bad? What kind of "not good" is it? You don't look sick..."_

 _"I feewel...wike...I'm gonna...dwie..."_

 _Zeref scowled. "Natsu...?"_

 _Natsu suddenly and unexpectedly slipped to the ground._

 _"Natsu!" Zeref cried. "Natsu! What's wrong!?"_

 _"Zewef...I have a heawdache..."_

 _"Look...what we have here. Two stupid boys."_

 _Obviously the voice of a drunk man._

 _Zeref looked up, glaring at who stood there._

 _The Dragneel brothers had recently made their way back to their parents graves._

 _"You two are pathetic..." The man mumbled, and kicked mother's grave._

 _Zeref stood up, Natsu pulling himself up as well, despite his pain. The man laughed. "The pink kids got the virus. It's been going around for at least five years. Aheheh...it's semi rare...and it kills. No cure. He's a goner."_

 _The man grabbed Natsu, and threw him into a tree, Zeref about to run over to help him, but the man spoke again._

The man started laughing again. "You two can't do any thing against me. I'm bored. I want to destroy this."

He kicked father's grave, and started trying to tear them down.

 _Zeref felt anger boiling inside him. First he had blatantly told Natsu that he was going to die, then he had thrown his brother into a tree, and then he had started trying to destroy the graves._

 _Zeref felt his black magic start to grow, and grow..._

 _"ARRRGHHHHHAAAAA!" Zeref screamed, and let it out._

* * *

"That's all I remember then." Natsu sighed. "I suppose that's the moment I died."

Messenger nodded in agreement. "Lord Dragneel..."

* * *

Of course Zeref remembered the rest of it.

* * *

 _Zeref fell to his knees, breathing hard. The tree next to his parents grave was dead, the leaves were gone. The ground around him was brown, no grass was alive. The man that had threatened him, was also dead._

 _Zeref's eyes turned up, to see his brother, not moving a muscle. He wasn't even breathing._

 _"N-Natsu!" Zeref scrambled over to him, and lifted his brother's lifeless body into his lap, cradling the pink haired boy. "No...no... **NOOOO!** "  
_

 _(A'N: To dramatic...?)_

* * *

"I don't really like to remember it...though," Natsu sighed.

Messenger stared into END's eyes.

"well...I do feel as if I needed to tell it to you."

Natsu sighed again. "How could Erza do it?"

* * *

Lucy was incredibly worried. She tapped her finger on a stool, panic sitting in her body, wanting to make her run out, find Natsu, hug him, and calm him down. Bring him back to the guild.

And Erza...she couldn't believe that she would do it. She was sure everyone believed that. But no one wanted to say it.

Gray looked just as worried as she was. Lucy supposed that the amount the two fought, just meant that they were best friends.

Who wouldn't be worried for their best friends?

"Gray..." Lucy whispered. "Are you okay?"

Gray glanced up. "Yeah. The only thing is I'm just pondering over how we didn't give Erza a chance to talk, to defend herself."

Juvia sat down next to Gray, and put her hand on his back, who didn't notice, waiting for him to go on.

"That's not us. That's not Fairy Tail. I thought we were a family." Gray muttered.

"Juiva agrees." Juvia said. "Juvia thinks we should find Natsu-san and and Erza-san!"

"Aye..." Happy agreed.

"Not everyone in the guild is going to agree, you know." Lucy pointed out. "Everyone's still a little...pissed, and dumbfounded. I think we should ask Wendy, Lisanna...and possibly Mira to come with us."

"I'm in." Carla said.

"Me too." Wendy nodded, coming up behind Carla.

"Can I come?" Levy wondered.

"Of course."

"We're coming." Mira, Elfman _and_ Lisanna said.

"Let's go." Gray said.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Erza said.

The Crime Sorcière stared at Erza.

"Um..." Jellal downed his brows. "Well..."

They had talked for quite sometime, and finally Jellal decided to explain why they were here.

"It's actually funny, that...that thing was here for basically the same reason we were."

"We've been looking for clues about END, Zeref, _and_ the book of Zeref." Meredy explained.

"Meredy thought of the idea that END could possibly be _someone,_ instead of just a demon." Macbeth said.

"I thought that END was dead. The tartaros demon's said that they wanted to revive END though..." Sorano said.

"And how do you know that?" Erik asked.

Sorano rolled her eyes. "You should know too."

"We already talked about this," Meredy said. "if they wanted to revive END, that means he was dead. Yes. But, "revive". What is it? Bring back. And it got me thinking, that END could possibly be _inside_ someone, or even something. But probably someone. So I looked into it, and I found some tracking magic. It's ancient, and difficult to use, and even find. Any trained mage can use it, _if_ they know how to, and if they find it. It can only be active for about five minutes, so I had to track the traces. It traces anything really, that's why it's so rare. I looked for powerful demons, because you can't really just "search" the demon END. But there were traces of it in Magnolia, actually...by-and-in _your_ guild."

Erza nodded. "So...someone in Fairy Tail could...could be a demon? Or END?"

Jellal nodded. "We wanted to find that person, before any damage happens, like they remember, because obviously if they knew they were END, they would have already done plenty of damage."

"You are all incredibly smart..." Erza murmured.

"Do you want to help us, Erza Scarlet?" Jellal offered warmly.

"I-I..." Erza stared at Jellal's hand. "...well...I...I...I suppose so...only until I am excepted back into the guild, and then I can have Levy and even Freed to help..."

* * *

"END's in Fairy Tail. And you wanna know his name?"

"What is it?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

" _Salamander!?"_

"Y-yes M-Master Wakahisa!" Eiji stammered.

"Please call me, Master Hideo Wakahisa." Hideo said.

Eiji nodded. "Yes Master Hideo Wakahisa."

"Good. Now, I want to do this. This'll be fun. I hate Salamander. He destroyed my old house. END destroyed my family...now it is payback...we leave now."

* * *

"I better go...Natsu, please, come with me."

"I will...maybe...later." Natsu said. "I want to think. Once I clear my head, I will call you."

Messenger nodded. "Very well."

And then, he was gone.

And suddenly, people walked out of the trees.

Standing there was a group of men, all glaring at Natsu.

"Who are you!?" Natsu demanded, taking one step back.

"We're here to take you in."

" _Natsu!_ " Called the familiar voice of Lucy Heartfilia.

She came into the small clearing, and instinctively pulled her hand to her keys, as the other came behind her.

"What's going on here?" Gray mused.

Natsu shrugged, actually happy his friends had shown up. Only a little happy.

"Get Salamander!"

Natsu jumped back in surprise as a large man jumped at Natsu. His friends started fighting the men trying to get Natsu, but there were so many, that a few of them got past them.

Natsu lit his hands on fire, grinning, and then jumped on the leader Hideo.

"That won't _work Salamander!"_ Hideo laughed.

"Why not, idiot?" Natsu smiled, lifting his hand to punch Hideo.

"Because of that!"

Natsu looked up, stupidly, and something was clamped around Natsu's neck, and something sharp pierced his neck, and he tumbled down unconscious...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :D  
** **I'll update again soon, have no fear!**

 **NO MEAN REVIEWS!**

 **-Roxkey**

 **REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: HOW MANY DAMN TIMES AM I GOING TO SAY I DON'T OWN F-A-I-R-Y-T-A-L-E!?**

 **Enjoy the story guys, ;D worked on this...(also)- I kinda changed some things, like it's _after_ Igneel died...even though Master Makarov...I'm really sorry about that. Remember it's a fan fiction. Please be nice. **

_**-W-A-R-N-I-N-G-: Rated T, for Torture and some strong language- I feel bad, but please don't read if it will bother you!**_

* * *

 ** _NO FLAMING! DON'T BE LIKE NATSU ON THIS ONE! NO CRITICS EITHER! BE NICE!_**

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, and was suddenly smacked into a tree because of her loss of defense.

"Let's leave 'em!"

"Throwing Spell Cast of Coranth! SIESTA!"

Everyone gasped, and fell to the ground, clutching their throats, but eventually slipping into a sleep.

"Let's bring Salamander away...I have just the right plan..."

* * *

 _"Igneel..." Natsu murmured. "Gone."_

 _Natsu stared into the sky. "WHERE ARE YOU IGNEEL!?"_

 _Natsu fell to his knees and started crying. "Igneel!"_

* * *

 _"I think I'll join..."_

* * *

 _"So, flame brain! What are you doing? Moping around!" A young Gray teased._

 _Today, Natsu Dragneel, Adopted Son of Igneel the King Fire Dragon, age 11 (A/N: Or so he thought...lol) , was not taking offense. The young pink haired boy had been suffering from nightmares again._

 _Nightmares that his father was dead. That Igneel had been murdered. Natsu only folded his arms, and stared away from Gray._

 _"Hey! I was talking!" Gray shouted._

 _"Leave me alone Gray..." Natsu murmured._

 _"What's going on here?" Erza asked. "You two aren't fighting again."_

 _"No." Natsu said, and stood up. "Just leave me alone, Gray."_

 _Some of the guild members raised their eyebrows, figuring the two were going to fight again, as Natsu proceeded towards the door._

 _Gray laughed. "Why? Seriously, what's wrong? You being a baby?"_

 _Natsu stopped in his tracks. His shoulders started shaking, but no one recognized it as anger...they recognized it as sadness and fear._

 _"Are you crying!?" Gray gasped, not trying to be taunting at all._

 _"No!" Natsu tried to cover his face. "I-I'm not crying! I'm fine! I'm okay! See? I'm fine!"_

 _Young Erza slowly went over to check, but Natsu wasn't actually expecting it, and tried to hide his face._

 _Erza gasped when she finally saw it. "Natsu...what's wrong...?"_

 _"I'm fine!" Natsu defended, pulling away from her._

 _Lisanna clambered over and placed her little hand on Natsu's shoulder. He tensed and glanced down. "You can tell us, Natsu, we're family."_

 _Natsu looked back into Erza's eyes, as Gray walked up behind her._

 _"I miss Igneel..." He whispered._

 _Suddenly, Erza and Gray's facial expressions softened. Both of them, even at their young ages, knew what it was like to miss someone._

 _Erza made the "mmph" sound in the back of her throat, and bent down only a little, to be at Natsu's exact height, Gray just stood there, being the same height as Natsu. Both of their faces showed sentiment._

 _"What else?" Erza asked, putting her hand on Natsu's arm._

 _"Bad dreams." Natsu whispered again._

 _Only the four could hear. Lisanna rubbed Natsu's shoulder, and took a step away, watching him carefully._

 _Erza and Gray exchanged looks, and Gray shrugged. Erza used her eyes to get Gray to move towards him._

 _"Ugh! No way!" Gray said._

 _Erza stopped everything and glared at Gray._

 _"I mean- yes ma'am!" Gray put his arm awkwardly around Natsu's neck. "Uh-um...hey."_

 _Natsu frowned. Erza face palmed, and grabbed Gray by the collar-nope, the scruff, because he wasn't wearing a shirt- of his neck, and tossed him behind her._

 _"Don't worry, Natsu." Erza said brightly. "We'll get through this. We're family after all. First thing starting now, is to help Natsu be cured of his nightmares!"_

 _Everyone grumbled, but agreed._

 _"Thanks...?"_

* * *

Natsu realized how great of a family he really had. And that there was no possible way that Erza would betray Fairy Tail.

Natsu wasn't daft, he wasn't clueless all the time, he was just ignorant, and stubborn. And only Natsu would admit that to himself. He couldn't believe he thought Erza would do something like that.

He was clouded with anger, and he didn't realize it was clearly possible she was framed. "evidence". That's what everyone says. There sure was plenty of "evidence", but it could have been fake.

Usually Natsu was the one that took Erza's side when she was being accused of something. And...he didn't.

And now it was too late to take Erza's side. He had no idea where he was. Natsu was trapped in the darkness of unconsciousness, yet his thoughts ran wild, as memories and dreams flooded his mind, and like an ant in a puddle, it was too overwhelming.

Curses come with life.

And no would would believe how many curses were actually attached to Natsu's life until they saw them in person. And then they realized how miserable and sad his life story really was.

...

 _"Wakey, wakey..._ "

Natsu felt himself returning to consciousness. He blinked his eyes twice, over coming the blurry in his vision. In front of him was a man.

Natsu assumed he had kidnapped him. _Obviously_.

"My name is Hideo." The man said, grinning. "I know who you are. You are E.N.D, Natsu Dragneel, brother of Zeref Dragneel, Salamander, mage of Fairy Tail. And I know you are quite powerful too, and I have decided, once I have my fun...you remember that Daphne fella, don't you? The one who used you as a human battery to power her "Dragonoid"? Yes...her plan was not so bad. I've decided once I have my fun with you...I'm going to take _all_ of your magic energy, and trap it here, to power my monster-if you would even call it that- and destroy your home town, I will seize control over the world, and your brother will not be able to stop me-"

"Enough with the monologging..." Natsu yawned, he tried lifting his hands, but found they were chained.

"Looks like you've just realized your chains. Magic binding. You cannot use them, Salamander."

Natsu grumbled.

 _Should've figured that one out._

"I'm excited...how about you?"

"The only thing I'm excited for is to beat your face in."

Hideo growled, but then laughed. "Heh...see the condition you are in? You. Won't. Get. A. Chance."

Hideo raised his hand, and smacked Natsu across the face. Natsu was slightly surprised, but shook it off, and grinned. "You hit like a ten year old girl."

He said "ten year old", with Erza in mind. Because he knew just how hard girls could hit. He wasn't actually expecting Lucy to hit so hard...

Hideo glared, and pulled a small knife from his boot. "Say that again."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "I can say it a million times, idiot. You hit like a ten year old girl-"

Hideo placed the knife on Natsu's arm, ad dragged it across, digging it deep into Salamanders skin. Natsu gasped for air, then biting his tongue at the pain.

Hideo kicked Natsu in the chest. "Now what do you say?"

"The exact same thing."

Hideo glared, and then took a breath. "Living hell of the torture beast! Electrify and torture!"

Suddenly, immense pain coursed through Natsu's body, as he was brutally tortured. He screamed, and squeezed his eyes shut. If Hideo's plan _did_ come into play...then _all_ the power of END would power up that "Monster", and destroy the world. It would.

Natsu was mostly happy that Hideo didn't have Zeref.

"Finish!" Hideo shouted, and the pain slowly died down.

Natsu opened his eyes, his chest heaving up and down. It didn't help when he was being whipped as well. He felt blood drip down his back.

They used thousands of different torture methods on Natsu Dragneel. And they all made him scream.

* * *

"Lucy..." A far away voice said.

Lucy groaned, wanting to sleep again.

" _Luccyyy..._ "

Lucy finally opened her eyes.

"Ugh..."

The woman in front of her frowned.

"E-Erza!?" Lucy jumped back in surprise, the woman as far to close to Lucy for her likings.

Erza scowled. "Are you well?"

Lucy nodded. "Um..."

"You want an explanation, don't you."

Lucy nodded.

"I'm with the Crime Sorcière. Right now. I decided to help them, and we walked into the forest. And found you."

 _Quickest explanation ever..._ Lucy thought.

But it looked as Erza wasn't lying. The Crime Sorcière was in fact standing there.

Lucy blinked, it wasn't day anymore. It was at least the middle of night.

"Do you...know how long I've been here?" Lucy rubbed her head.

"We found you yesterday. But by the smell of you, I'd say you've been here for a few days."

"How long has it been since..."

"Two days."

Lucy "mmph"ed, and her eyes widened.

"No way...I've been sleeping for two days!?"

Lucy looked around, and started counting. Meredy and the rest of the Crime Sorcière were trying to help wake up the others.

"We better head back to the guild..." Mirajane said once everyone was awake. "We will need to start looking for Natsu."

"But...that guy took him." Lisanna sighed.

"But we won't give up hope." Erza replied. "Come on."

* * *

Natsu had endured hours of torture. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go.

"Zeref..." Natsu murmured. "...Lucy...help...me..."

* * *

 **Have no fear! I will update again soon!**

 **:D**

 **Review! BUT NO NO NO NO MEAN REVIEWS!  
**

 **-Roxkey**

 **REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: HOW MANY FRICKIN TIMES CAN I SAY FAIRY TAIL DOES. NOT. BELONG. TO. ME!?** D':

 **Due to one comment, I will be explaining some of the torture methods used on Natsu D.**

 **Warning: Rated T, for torture, some some language.**

 **Some of the torture methods are incredibly dark, so if it bothers you, please do not read it.**

* * *

Natsu was alone, alone without friends.

But not alone.

The men that came again, decided to repeat all the torture methods they used.

First up, was water cure.

Hideo and his men tied Natsu down, and forced his mouth open. They used a funnel, and one of them used their water magic, to force water into Natsu's mouth, pinching his nose, so he couldn't breathe.

His stomach filled with water, and then Natsu's vomited, gasping for breath.

Then they re-did it.

The next thing they did, was a torture method called: Walling.

Some of the men tied a collar around Natsu's neck, and pulled a rope through a concrete wall.

BOOM!

Natsu was pulled against the wall hard.

BOOM!

And again.

BOOM!

At least twenty times.

"Poor END. So damn helpless."

Natsu curled himself up on the floor, crying.

Then they did another water torture method, called Waterboarding.

Hideo laughed as he doused a cloth in water, and tied it over Natsu's face, blocking his breathing passages.

Natsu started struggling, trying to get out, he felt as if he were drowning.

"Had enough yet?" Hideo taunted, holding a the key to Natsu's magic binding cuffs.

"P-pllea-ase..." Natsu stammered.

"Ah-ah-ah. We haven't had enough." Hideo laughed evilly. "Ohroh."

A large, no-gigantic man, stepped into the small room, having to duck a little.

"Do it."

Ohroh grinned, and lifted his foot above Natsu's chest, and brought it down. Natsu's air left him, as Ohroh stepped harder on him, and the fire dragon slayer heard and felt the cracking of some of his ribs. Natsu cried out, begging him to stop.

Finally Ohroh pulled his foot off him, and grabbed Natsu by the arms. Ohroh dislocated one of Natsu's arm, sending him screaming.

Ohroh dropped him, and walked out. Hideo proceeded over to Natsu, and pulled out a large knife.

"Poor bloody bastard of a dragon slayer."

Then he dug it into Natsu's wrist, and pulled up skin, making crimson drip out.

"We'll be back in a little bit...I'm excited to take over the world..."

Then he left Natsu laying in his own pool of sticky red blood.

* * *

 **Don't worry guys, I will update later today. I'm doing a yard sale, and once I finish, I will update again! And I'll explain some stuff!**

 **Please don't leave mean reviews!  
** **Thanks for reading!  
** **-Roxkey**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. I don't o-w-n Fairy Tail.**

 **I'm replying to a Guest. And I'm saying this because if this bothers you, stop reading my story. Just thought that I'd warn you, that I can be incredibly mean when I want to, and you were mean to me. You were also rude to my friend PoisonedNightshade and that pissed me off. If you hate things like Lucy and Erza,** then **not my business, or if you don't like NaLu, I don't care. As long as you take your hatred and go somewhere else, because screw you if you just want to go and read peoples stories and tell them how bad characters that we don't even own are. Have a complaint? Go straight to Hiro M. Good luck convincing him not to sail the NaLu ship, or kill Erza and Lucy.**

 **Ahem. Boo! Keep your reviews to yourself if that is what you are going to say!**

 **Forgive me those of you who I was not replying to. I get touchy about my favorite anime's, and best friends. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story, this is for all of you who told me to update.**

 **Thank you for telling me that. Because if not, I would have forgotten. HOW COULD I FORGET!?**

 **Okay.**

 **T**

 **H**

 **A**

 **N**

 **K**

 **Y**

 **O**

 **U  
!**

 **You guys rock, just know that you rock just as much as an awesome rock. More then that. You rock more then a rocking boat! And your awesome! Congrats for that! :D**

 **Alright. Alright. I'll stop praising you, enjoy the story.**

 **PS: Your awesome**

* * *

 _ **NO NO NO NO NO FLAMING OR CRITICS PLEASE! MAKES ME CRY WHEN THERE ARE!**_

* * *

"Where have you been?"

"Only out to do sightseeing. Magnolia is a splendid town my Lord Dragneel." Messenger bowed to Zeref, a grin itching itself onto his face.

"I haven't really visited it..." Zeref murmured. "I really do want to..."

Zeref sighed.

"You will eventually, my lord."

"Oh...?" Zeref inquired, raising his eyebrow, and staring down at Messenger, who was still bowing.

Messenger chuckled. "I think that you brother, Natsu, wants to join you, My Lord Zeref."

"Mmph...h-h-he does?" Zeref asked.

"Indeed."

"No..." Zeref shook his head. "It's for the best that we don't join up. He _has_ to kill me. Only he can...it's his duty..."

Messenger raised his head. "But my lord...you do realize he will refuse to murder you, do you not?"

Zeref rubbed his temples. "I mean...well...I figured that would probably be the case. But, he knows...I _have_ to die before I do something... _so_ terrible."

"My lord, he knows he is going to join-"

Zeref buried his face into his hands, and slumped in a chair.

"He _wants_ to join."

"Why...?"

"Because, he _wants_ to be with you."

"How could you possibly know that?" Zeref queried.

"He told me so...-" Messenger blurted before he could stop himself.

Zeref's head snapped up. "Excuse me?"

Messenger took a worried step backwards.

"No...I mean-"

"Have you been visiting Natsu...without my knowledge?!"

"I-I figured you had already known!"

"You know I have been feeling off! How could you not have told me!? I specifically told _you_ not to visit him without my orders! Why? Because I knew that you would try to manipulate him into joining me! I can't allow that to happen! He _has_ to kill me!" Zeref exclaimed.

Messenger bowed his head. "Pardon me...and accept my apology."

Zeref's chest heaved up, and down, his hands shaking, then he sighed. "Fine. But your plans have already failed. I must not speak to...to..." Zeref's lip quivered, and his eyes watered. "...to Natsu ever again...he _must_ kill me..."

Messenger didn't mean to, but he started chuckling.

Zeref cocked his head, a glare coming to his eyes. "What is so funny?"

"You _must_ never see him again? Heh...that's gonna be a little difficult. So, Zeref, tell me, do you love your brother?"

Zeref was a little taken back, but answered truthfully. "O-of course."

"Then...your going to be distraught to know that he is in the hands of an enemy at the moment." Messenger explained.

" _What_!?"

"Yes," Messenger closed his eyes. "see, Natsu Dragneel was kidnapped. He's suffering. And only _you_ can save him, my lord."

"H-how...could...you..." Zeref squeezed his eyes tight. "You tricked him!? Now he's alone and suffering!? And you tricked me!?"

"It was all a trap, my lord. You should know this better then anyone, that I want to serve by your side...by Zeref Dragneel's side, and Natsu Dragneel, E.N.D. And that was my plan. Now you _must_ go and save him, and you will be basically forced into joining-"

" **YOU BASTARD**!" Zeref shouted, ringing Messenger's eardrums. " **STOP YOUR MONOLOGUING RIGHT THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE A DISGRACE! AND I AM ASHAMED TO HAVE YOU AS A DEMON MESSENGER**!"

Zeref closed his eyes again. " **I cannot believe I would trust you. All you have done is be a nat! You are a fool to pronounce what you have done directly in front of me!** "

Messenger took a step back. What he did _was_ in fact stupid. But he felt as if he needed to tell Zeref, so he would join with Natsu. That was his soul plan. Although he did want to be with them, he purpose was to bring them together so they could work as the Dragneel brothers.

"My lord-"

" **SCREW YOU SON OF A BITCH**!"

"Son of a Bitch, eh?" Messenger laughed. "Then you're the father, Master Zeref! HAHAHA! Who's the bitch?! You! Haha-ack!"

Zeref grabbed Messenger's neck, and started squeezing it. " **You deserve what you have coming to you.** "

Zeref opened his eyes, which were revealed to be red.

"This was maybe one of worst plans..." Messenger mumbled to myself. "...making the master angry...not a good thing. How daft am I?"

* * *

"So...?" Erza asked, as Levy lifted her head up.

"Well..." Levy took a deep breath. "He's certainly _not_ in Magnolia. I looked in this, and it seems that someone has used tracker magic-"

"Sort of like what Meredy used?" Erza questioned.

"Indeed. And it seems that they accidentally left traces. If you take a look in this lacrima, you notice that there's traces of our Fire Dragon Slayer in Magnolia, Hargeon, Era, Oak and Clover town, and a large amount in Shirtotsume town. Of course, and unfortunately, the trail starts leading away from Shirtotsume, and goes off somewhere else. So it seems that Natsu was dragged through tons of towns, which means he's a long way away from Magnolia, but what's strange is that it looks like they went in a circle, because Shirotsume is close to Magnolia, but then it leads away. The trail stops here, in these mountains. So maybe we should send a few teams out to investigate the towns with the most traces, and someone to the mountains." Levy suggested.

"Why are we waiting around! Let's go find Natsu!" Happy declared.

"We need to pair teams." Erza said.

"I think that we need a few people here too." Lucy added.

"Would you volunteer to stay?" Someone asked Lucy.

Lucy shook head head. "No way! I'm going to find Natsu!"

"Lovebird..." Someone muttered.

Lucy's face turned red. "Am not!"

"Alright! Alright..." Jellal sighed. "May I have the pleasure of choosing those who should come?"

"Very well..."

"Good, we shall take different teams. Gajeel Redfox, Pantherlily, Levy McGarden, Jet, Droy, and Max Alors, you will investigate The Oak Town. Wendy Marvell, Carla, Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss and Elfman Strauss go to Hargeon and investigate there."

"Right." Wendy said, and listened again.

"The mages to investigate Era are Romeo and Macao Conbolt Bisca, Alzack and Asuka Conell." Jellal said. "Meredy, Macbeth, Sawyer, Erik, Richard, Sorano, you go to Shirotsume. And finally, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, and myself, will go and search in the mountains."

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

And so, they went off. To find their lost guild mate.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Haha! Guess what! I finally DID not buy Fairy Tail! D': If only...**

 **Hiya! Been really busy. My MacBook Pro broke, so I've been trying to fix it. Guh...**

 **THE HORROR OF A BROKEN COMPUTER! It really sucks.  
The PC was broken too, so I eventually had to call in a mechanic because my grandparents said not to worry about it.**

 **I don't think they realized how damn difficult it is to NOT have a computer. It's tragic.**

 **Anyways, you guys are fucking awesome, so I hope that you enjoy the story chapter I've put up for you!**

 **The story WILL be finished in a couple more chapters, but I thought, oh, to hell with it, I'll just stretch it out a little more! Lol. I**

 **might put up another Natsu Torture fic soon, so be expecting that! :D**

 **AND ALSO**

 **The NaLu in this, isn't SUPER DUPER into it. But it IS a NaLu, so if you hate it, go find anther story to read. Thanks.**

 **WARNING: Rated T, for torture and language! If it makes you uncomfortable, I advise you don't read!**

* * *

 _ **NO FLAMING OR CRITICS! PLEAASSEE NO MEAN COMMENTS!**_

* * *

They were better off without him.

That had to be...

 _Had too..._

Was it true that the infamous Natsu Dragneel was loosing his mind?

Nay.

Despite all the pain the poor fire dragon slayer was in...he still had his mind.

He knew deep in, that his loving brother would come to save him. Maybe even people from Fairy tail. Could his disreputable reputation possibly bring others to help him?

Possibly...

But the one big question tugging at his mind...was... _was he important? Is he?_

The Fairy Tail Guild would surely kick Natsu out once they find the truth about him being E.N.D., and Gray would come after him, sick in his natatorium of hatred and revenge...swinging his arms, cursing, and rueing the day that Natsu was born. The youngest of the Dragneel's would be forced into running and hiding. Would Zeref even take him back?

Natsu squeezed his eyes shut at that thought. _Of course Zeref will take you back you moron...he's your brother...he loves you_ _..._ Natsu thought.

A lone tear slipped from Natsu's eye, as he hoped that Zeref would save him. He missed him so much.

"Hello, _Master_ Dragneel." Came a taunting voice.

Natsu dared looked up, but did, and saw the tall figure of Hideo.

"You're a fucking weakling now. Got anything to say, boy? Before we use your special magic energy? Or are you too defeated. Haha. "

Natsu grinned. "I-I ain't d-defeated y-yet...heh...I-I thought I-I'd tell you, that w-w-when my b-brother get's here...y-you are g-going to d-die."

Hideo rolled his eyes, and grabbed a handful of pink hair, lifting the weak mage to get face-to-face. "He isn't coming you bastard. Hope you know that you were alone. Kimasu!"

A couple of men raced into the room.

"Bring him." Hideo turned on his heels, and walked out.

The men grabbed Natsu's arms, and dragged him on the ground, blood dripping...and a trail of sticky crimson following Natsu.

He was dragged to a large threatening looking machine. _This isn't good..._ Natsu thought fearfully.

"I just love the memory of that big Dragonnoid. It made me smile to know that _you_ were inside it, feeding it magic energy. But...alas, it failed." Hideo sighed, and leaned in close to Natsu, a discourteous smirk on his face. "But mine. Mine _won't_."

* * *

Zeref dragged his feet.

Thought's buzzed in his mind like a million bees. They were all about Natsu. He was worried about him. Of course he was, he was a protective emotional dark lord older brother.

He couldn't believe one of his demons would betray him like that. But...what could he expect from a putrescent low demon. He wasn't important...but it still hurt Zeref.

It hurt him to know that one of his creations would go haywire and betray him like that. It hurt him that his brother was in the clutches of an enemy. And It hurt him that things were turning against him.

Half of the murders he committed were accidents...but...some...

Zeref let out a breath, and continued to climb. They were torturing him.

They were torturing _his_ brother. Zeref knew this. He knew because he could feel some of Natsu's pain. His connection with his brother was strong indeed, and it made him even more determined to find him, and put a stop to it.

"Gah...!" Zeref grunted as his hand slipped from a rock.

The rock sliced open the dark lord's palm.

Zeref's eyes teared up. It wasn't because of the physical pain, he had felt it before, it was because of the mental pain. He missed his brother so much, it was uncanny. He was so infuriated that his own servant would betray him...

Though he should have known.

Zeref breathed in, and started climbing the steep mountains again, until he saw a camouflage hideout, and then he grinned.

* * *

"Are you sure we'll find anything?" Gray wondered. "I mean, it could be possible Levy's books were wrong-"

"Gray." Lucy looked Gray in the eyes. "Shut the hell up. If there is one single lead on Natsu, I'll take it. Whether he is here or not, doesn't matter, as long as we look, we can find more clues to the whereabouts of Natsu. That's the only thing. And we will stick to that."

Gray was a little taken back, but nodded.

 _Lucy is very determined..._ Erza thought, stopping a moment to stare at the blonde celestial mage. _She hasn't called upon any of her celestial sports to assist her in this journey, she's done it on pure endurance and self aptitude...her and Natsu must be closer then she likes to admit._

Erza smiled at this.

"Why are you all standing there..." Lucy growled. "We _have_ to keep moving, or it'll be too late."

"Lucy," Jellal took a breath in. "we need to rest for the night. The mountains go on for a long time. And we took the entire day to journey here, and we did it in record time too. Let's set up camp for a few hours, get some rest, and then keep moving."

Lucy balled her fists. "B-But...Natsu is still out there, with idiots doing god-knows-what with him! We need to help him!"

"Lucy, why are you so worried about Natsu?" Gray inquired. "I know-"

" _Gray_!" Lucy's eyes welled with tears. "The people who took him, were obviously strong! I could honestly smell their intentions a mile away! They want to hurt him! And you realize, that when they are finished with him, they'll kill him! We all should be worried about him."

"H-he...he can handle himself. The flame brain is strong-"

"But he's in a difficult situation. If he escaped, I'm positive that he would be weak, and in that case, we need to keep moving to find him."

"But usually you're not worried about him as much. What's going on?"

Lucy's face reddened, and she sighed. "Nothing. But I just can't suppress my worry. He doesn't get kidnapped a lot. Because he's strong. And you know he's been off his game for a while now. Because of that, he's going to be weak. And that is going to give the nappers the advantage. Now do you see my point?"

Gray sighed. "You're right."

"Are you sure there's nothing going on between you and Natsu?" Erza grinned.

"What!? No-"

"You liiiiikkkkeeee him." Happy taunted.

Lucy stomped her foot on the ground. "Okay...let's make camp..."

"The moment we get up, we will move on." Erza announced.

* * *

Lucy lay awake, unable to slip into a long comfortable sleep, away from the reality. She knew she wasn't acting like herself. But she _was_ worried.

She had to tell him something...she had been denying it for so long. She shook her head, the thought was too much.

Finally, she opened her eyes, and stared at the stary cloudy sky, she pushed herself up on her elbows, and inhaled, glancing over at Gray...maybe he would help.

Lucy stood up, and was about to awaken Gray, when rustling was heard. She looked up.

"G-guys!?" She exclaimed. "W-what are you doing here!?"

* * *

"Trust me. This monster will be perfect. Powered by _you_ , of course it will." Hideo looked down at Natsu, and laughed. "Pitiful."

Natsu closed his eyes.

"Before we can put you in the draining system...we need to boost your energy to one hundred. Heh...this'll be interesting." Hideo laughed.

Natsu clenched his fists.

His men opened the large machine, and attached things to Natsu.

"Open the hatch right after. Not one second later." Hideo instructed.

His men nodded.

"One..."

Natsu held his breath, as his chains were taken off.

"Two..."

Natsu knew he couldn't use his magic energy till after the burst, and then he would only have a few seconds...

"THREE!"

* * *

 **Hiya! Sorta a short chapter. I apologize. Please leave a NICE KIND REVIEW! And thanks for reading!**

 **-Roxkey, -A**

 **REVIEW!  
:D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for your inspiring comments! It really makes my day! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this pencil.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE DO NOT FLAME OR BE A CRITIC! :D**_

* * *

Seconds.

That was all he had.

And he let it waste away.

He was stuck with his decision.

His terrible decision...to crumble.

To shatter.

To collapse.

It was all his fault.

The moment of truth, the moment to escape, memories. They flooded his head, taking over his body. And refusing to release.

How weak was he?

Things turned sour right at the moment of any hope of redemption. And now he was trapped. Forever.

* * *

 _"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" Natsu asked, holding Lucy's hand tightly, running, and then he smiled. "So common!"  
_

 _Lucy's face brightened, as she smiled and raced alongside Natsu, intent on joining Fairy Tail._

 _Anyone could guess it._

 _Natsu had no idea of the adventures yet to come._

 _Yes, adventures._

 _Scars._

 _Tears._

 _Yells._

 _Laughs._

 _Emotions._

 _It is always unavoidable in life, and no one can know when they are going to come, or why._

 _Tears are shed from anger, and sadness. From fear._

 _But they are also shed from happiness, and joy. And those are the kind of tears Natsu loves._

 _On their way back to the guild, they had to stop a few times. And Natsu took those opportunities to get to know Lucy better before she was bombarded with new friends and relationships, with questions and praise._

 _He must say, that it was happy to think about. Knowing Lucy was amazing. Her aura was kind, and sweet, but it also had a hint of rage, and spunk. And stubbornness. But that was what made her, her. Lucy Heartfilia. The celestial wizard of the Fairy Tail Guild._

 _The one and only._

* * *

 _"Igneel taught me...he did! He taught me how to read...and write! And...and... **he did**_!" _Natsu cried._

* * *

 _"Hello child...what is your name?"_

 _"My name is Natsu Dragneel!" The boy replied with a smile._

 _Igneel nodded. This child was trying to show himself as strong. He was trying to hide the fact that he was terrified._

 _"Why are you scared?"_

 _The boy took a step back. "T-terrified? W-why?"_

 _"Because I am a dragon. I understand that...But you have no need to worry, my boy. Now, come."_

* * *

His one moment to escape, faded away immediately, as he felt himself falling. Falling into a magic place, that would drain him of his magic, and use him to destroy those in his path.

He would be used as a battery.

He would be used as a weapon.

And he would destroy his friends.

* * *

"So what are you guys doing here anyways?" Gray wondered.

"We scoured the towns, and came up empty handed." Wendy explained. "Some of the members went back, to explain the situation."

"But since we finished, we all decided, on our own, that some of us should head to the mountains." Levy added.

"Yeah, and we met at the path towards these mountains, and decided to head in together." Lisanna finished.

"We'll find Natsu." Romeo said determined.

"We have too."

* * *

Those bastards...why would they...how could they...?

Zeref wondered this as he stealthily entered the camouflaged structure. His steps were barley hearable, as he basically ran to find his brother, worried sick.

Suddenly, he stopped when he heard a terrified and pained scream. His eyes became wide, and he stared running through the giant building.

And he stopped again when he saw a person...

Gray froze, (no pun intended), in his tracks, when he saw the figure standing there.

"Zeref..." He muttered.

Zeref watched, afraid to move, but yearning to go and save his brother.

Then a red haired woman, ran and stopped by Gray's side, along with a busty blonde.

"Is it?" She murmured.

"Yes..."

"Well..." She took a deep breath. "We'll have to worry about him later. Right now, we have to save Natsu!"

 _They're here for Natsu too..._? Zeref thought.

Zeref stared at them, and then started running. He had to talk to Natsu, and he had to save them. He ran past them and ran as hard as he could, as fast as he could.

Tears started falling from his eyes, dripping from his cheeks, as he continued to hear Natsu's pained screams.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Zeref repeated. "I'm so sorry Natsu!"

* * *

Everyone else was crying as well.

Lucy tried to keep herself from crying to loudly as she ran, but she couldn't hold her tears back or her sobs.

 _Poor Natsu...!_ She thought.

She tried to cover her ears, to keep from hearing Natsu's screams of pain. She glanced to her side, to see Erza on her right, her face contorted in anger, and sadness.

And then she looked to her left, and saw Gray's jaw clenched, burning anger in his eyes, but also worry.

They had split up to look for Natsu, but now Lucy saw the others coming from a fork, and they joined up.

* * *

"Hahaha..." Hideo laughed. "Look who's coming."

Hideo looked down at the weak Natsu Dragneel.

"Your friends. I'm going to use your magic to destroy them. And you will get the front row seat." Hideo smiled. "Activate it!"

Hideo started laughing maniacally, as a gigantic monster rose up, breaking through the ceiling.

"Unlike that Daphne fella, I don't have to be inside it! I can control it from here! More magic!" Hideo yelled.

Natsu screamed in pain as magic was forcefully drained from him.

High and large, the monster rose. A fake monster, but a monster.

The Fairy Tail mages there, stopped immediately, and stared at the giant monstrosity.

* * *

The thing destroyed all of the base, and roared in the air.

Everyone stared at it. Zeref was luck enough to have used his magic to get out in time, but it put him away from the monster, and Natsu.

No one wanted to admit it, but it was most certainly Natsu inside.

Zeref could feel the energy coming from the monster, recognizing it as Natsu.

He clenched his fists.

How dare they...?

Instinctively, Erza requiped, getting ready to take down the monster, and save her friend.

Everyone got ready to fight, Lisanna, Gray, Wendy, and even Happy.

Lucy pulled out one of her keys, Loke, and got ready to summon him, also getting ready to fight in her Star Dress.

Then they started attacking.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke! Star Dress...!"

"Ice Make...!"

"Requip!"

"Sky Dragon...!"

"Iron Dragon...!"

"ROAR!"

"Unlimited!"

"Heavens Wheel Armor!"

Zeref watched in amazement, as they hit the monster with force.

The other Dragon Slayer's magic didn't do more then a dent. The Requip wizard actually made a deep dent, but not much, the other wizards didn't even scratch it.

Except one.

The ice make mage. Surprising enough, he actually hurt it more then all of the others.

Zeref knew it immediately. An Ice-Devil-Slayer.

But unfortunately, this is E.N.D magic. The monster roared in anger, and stomped on the ground. And kept attacking ruthlessly.

But the Fairy Tail mages held their ground.

Lucy jumped up and yelled, "Regulis Lucy Kick!"

Erza kept attacking with her armor.

Gajeel and Wendy attacked with their dragon slayer magic.

And Gray with his ice make.

The others that were there, did as much as they could.

Zeref heard a voice of someone yelling..." **ARGH!** **MORE MAGIC!** "

And then...the disgruntled pained scream.

" _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHGHHHHHHHHHH**_!"

Zeref's eyes got wide, and his body shook. His eyes turned to red, and he growled, jumping high in the air, magic energy growing...and growing. He was angry.

"YOU...BASTARDS!" He yelled.

How dare they hurt Natsu...

" **YOU WILL PAY!** " **  
**

* * *

 **I know...I know.**

 **Terrible.**

 **I'm trying to write the last couple chapters.  
I think I'm gonna write 5-6 more. Depends.**

 **ALSO!**

 **I need a vote.**

 **Should Happy and Carla use their magic? Bceause the exceeds there have the ability to transform into something like a "human" form. You know, Pantherlily does it, and Carla uses in the manga, so why not Happy too?**

 **So VOTE! Should they?**

 **:D**

 **Thanks for reading guys!**

 **Please leave a kind review!**

 **thanks!**

 **-Roxkey-san, A.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Hahahaha...haha-*cry* *Sob* You're right! I...don't...own Fairy Tail! D;**

 **So guys, I wanted to keep updating! :D lol, but thank you all for your votes on Happy/Carla and the magicness! Lol. ;)**

 **A shoutout to** _ **Ladyfire-Azula**_ **thanks SOO much for your kind comments and inspiration! :D**

 **Enjoy the story guys!  
PLEASE NO MEAN COMMENTS! NO FLAMING! NO CRITICS! THANKS!  
**

* * *

Natsu squeezed his hands, curling them into fists, as the pain of his magic being drained beat at him harshly.

He did get a front row seat. He had to watch his friends get hurt. They fought so bravely against Natsu. Because it _was_ Natsu. The monster.

He was a monster.

He always was.

The enemy called him: "'Monster"', Natsu ignored it. But he was called it so many times...he couldn't help the nagging feeling he really was one.

And now that the memories were cleared, he knew it for sure. He _was_ a monster.

* * *

 _"No one can defat me! I am E.N.D! You will all pay for your deeds against me!"_

 _"Please! No!"_

 _"Stop!"_

 _It wasn't enough._

 _E.N.D, or more known as: Natsu Dragneel, used his powerful magic to take them all down. They were all against him, and Zeref. Those idiots. Because of that, they were paying the biggest cost._

 _"MONSTER!"_

 _Natsu's eyes trailed around, until he found the source. A young child, tears streamed down her face, as she slammed the ground with her fist._

 _"You...m-m-monster..."_

 _Natsu frowned, and raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes, and was about to bring his fist down on her, until she looked up. Natsu stopped_ _abruptly. He made a sound in the back of his throat, and stared at her_ _._

 _"H-Hannah..." A woman mumbled._

 _"W-what are you d-doing?" A man inquired, a painful gasp in his voice._

 _...the parents..._

 _The girl, Hannah, stared up at Natsu, tears falling down her face. Terror was shown on her expression, for she was most certainly afraid of Natsu. But, in her eyes, fire burned. Hatred, and anger in them. Natsu looked at the head in the girls lap. Probably a young teenager. The boy in her lap was not moving._

 _Of course..._

 _"Y-you killed Gavin! You killed my brother!" She cried. "You monster! I hate you!"_

 _Brave._

 _The only word Natsu could think of. He remembered his own brother, and felt_ _sympathy. He sighed, and knelt. He put to hands on the boys face, and closed his eyes and concentrated._

 _"Wake up."_

 _Because, this boy was not really dead. He was just not breathing, his heart still raced in his chest._

 _Magic energy coursed through Natsu's veins, as he put it in to heal the child._

 _Suddenly, the boys eyes opened wide, and he gasped._

 _Natsu stood. "You have been shown mercy, child," He said, looking into Hannah's eyes. "your brother is not dead, but very much alive. You are brave. Continue to be brave."_

 _Natsu turned and started walking away._

 _"Wait!"_

 _Natsu tilted his head, to see the girl running and hugging him._

 _"My village may be dead...but they all hated me...I love my family...and you brought them back together for me! Thank you..."_

 _Natsu stared at her._

 _This had never happened._

 _No one had ever thanked him, even if he had healed someone. Usually they still called him monster, because of their village was gone._

 _This was the first time..._

* * *

"Thank you..." Natsu muttered. "...you've shown me...h-how to be...brave...little girl..."

He closed his eyes, as the battle got bigger and bigger on the other side.

Zeref jumped in the air, and started forming magic around his body.

But he didn't aim for the monster. No...he jumped past it, and kicked over a rock, where a man was standing, holding controls.

"YOU!" He yelled.

Zeref grunted, as his magic energy continued to grow...

"I HATE YOU!" Zeref shouted.

Hideo's face was pure terror. He dropped the controls, and stared at Zeref, who was advancing on him quickly.

"YOU-ahh!" Zeref was suddenly shoved forward, by the monster.

Zeref blinked, and looked up. The thing that held Natsu in it, was standing over him.

"I TRIED TO GET YOU TO JUST HELP!"

Zeref recognized the voice of the demon immediately.

"Messenger...?"

"CORRECT MASTER ZEREF!"

Zeref pushed himself to his feet. "Where you are you!?"

Messenger appeared in front of Zeref, a crazy grin on his face.

"How..."

"You showed compassion my lord!" Messenger laughed. "You didn't want to kill someone! HAHA! But you did injure me...yes you did...heha..."

Zeref closed his eyes and balled his fists.

"Go away..."

"MMmMM...No!" Messenger declined.

Zeref punched the ground, and looked up, glaring at Messenger.

Messenger jumped to attack his master, but then Zeref waved his hand, and Messenger disappeared.

"That moron for a demon..." Zeref mumbled. "...does he not remember I created him...and that so, I can destroy him as well. He is dead."

Zeref turned back towards Hideo, who was still staring.

"Now..."

Hideo blinked out of his shock, and smiled. "Quite a show, _Lord_ Zeref!"

Zeref cracked his neck.

"But you'll have to do better to defeat me and my new monster."

Zeref looked up just in time to see a hand being brought down, he jumped quickly.

"Come on, Natsu! Fight! You are a Dragneel!" Zeref shouted. "FIGHT BACKKK!"

All of Fairy Tail watched in amazement, as Zeref used his magic to punch the large monster. Cracking it's shell with every punch.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE! HELP ME!"

Natsu was basically unconscious...his body floated, motionless, as his magic continued to be drained from him.

" _Natsu..._ "

Natsu furrowed his brows, eyes still closed.

"Natsu..."

Natsu blinked, and suddenly he was awake.

"NATSU! HELP ME OUT!"

It was Zeref.

"Z-Z-Zeref!?" He stuttered.

Help him...

"My magic is almost gone..." Natsu told himself. "...But I can still help him out."

It was truly a mesmerizing scene. Erza stared as Zeref, the Dark Wizard, helped Natsu. He was using his magic, sitting on top of the monster as it raged, and was calling out to Natsu, telling him to use his magic, to break through.

Gray's eyes were wider then saucers, as he experienced true magic.

"Can you feel it...?" He muttered.

"Yes..." Lucy agreed. "It's so strong..."

"I've never felt anything like it before..." Levy sighed.

A light shone very bright, as the yelling of Natsu, and Zeref, was heard.

"A...aaggrahhhhhhhh!"

Hideo was still taking magic from Natsu.

But everyone was surprised when they saw fire and lightning explode from the monster, mixed with black, from Zeref.

"AHHHHHH!" Natsu yelled, as he conjured up his strength.

All of his strength.

Everyone shielded their faces, as bright, blinding magic and light entered their visions.

There was silence, still a slight buzz from the magic that had been used. But the monster wasn't there anymore. It was completely demolished. Destroyed.

Through the smoke, Lucy spotted a figure falling.

"Natsu!" She yelled.

Gray took this as his cue, and jumped high, and caught Natsu before he hit the ground. Then both of them hit the ground, and Gray shook his head, to get his bearings again, and looked at Natsu.

He gasped.

"N-natsu..." He murmured.

Natsu was bruised, bleeding, cut up...he _had_ suffered.

He was very pale as well, and Gray picked up him, carrying him bridal style.

"Z-zeref..." Natsu murmured.

Gray looked around.

"Sorry, Flame Brain, but the Dark Wizard isn't here anymore..."

Natsu's face contorted in pain, and he tensed up, clutching Gray's shoulder as if clinging to dear life. Shoulder, because Gray wasn't wearing a shirt.

Gray approached his friends, and took in a breath. Gray had also used a lot of magic. Gajeel helped Natsu to the ground, and once Natsu was out of Gray's arms. the Ice mage collapsed.

Erza caught him. "Are you well?"

"Yeah...fine. Just used to much magic energy...I guess."

Erza nodded. "I'm glad that this is over...now we can take Natsu back to the guild...Wendy, could you work on healing him?"

"I'll do my best."

"Sorry to interrupt your family moment..." Came a voice. "But this isn't over yet. I'm not stupid! I knew this might be possible! So I created more!"

Everyone gasped.

"Not as big, unfortunately, but they were all used from his magic!" Hideo pointed at Natsu, and laughed. "He's got a lot of magic! More then you would think!"

Suddenly, Elfman sized built weapon machine/monsters jumped in front of everyone.

"They'll keep coming too!" Hideo announced. "I have a plenty good amount!"

They tried to fight them off as long as possible, but soon, the wizards got tired, and couldn't use any of their magic anymore. Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily stood by Natsu, watching.

Finally, Erza and Gray fell to the ground. The last two.

Happy's fists shook.

Erza tried to stand up, pulling out a sword, and getting ready to fight again, everyone did. But anyone could tell they were too weak to stand a chance.

"No."

Everyone looked over to see the three exceeds standing there, Happy in the middle, his eyes closed.

"It's our turn to fight!" Happy yelled.

"You cannot expect us to sit around while you fight!" Lily agreed.

"It is our turn, to help you." Carla finished.

They all stared.

"Carla..." Wendy said.

"Do not child, you have used to much of your magic. Rest."

Happy, Carla, and Lily stepped in front of them.

Pantherlily transformed, and then Carla. And then...Happy.

They were all transformed into their what they called: Human forms.

They all still had ears, and tails, but...

Happy threw off his green coat **(A/N: I really dk what it is, lol)** and glared up at the monsters.

"Come on, Exceeds! Fight!" Pantherlily demanded.

Carla nodded.

"...Did you know that Happy could do that?" Lucy wondered.

Everyone shook their heads.

It was amazing, actually.

The three fought with so much courage...and determination.

"THIS IS FOR FAIRY TAIL!" Happy yelled, punching his enemy.

Then he ran over to where Hideo was controlling, and used his magic to disarm him.

"This..." Happy said. "This...is for Natsu!"

Soon after, the three Exceeds transformed back into their cat forms, and joined the others.

"That was...amazing..." Lucy stammered.

"It was for Natsu." Happy replied.

Lucy made a thumbs up, and then the two trudged over to where the others were with Natsu.

"Is he still not awake?" Lucy asked.

Wendy shook her head. "H-he needs better healing magic then I have. We need to get him back to Magnolia."

"And once we do that," Jellal said. "we need to settle this thing with Erza."

Lucy frowned. "What?"

"She didn't steal Natsu's scarf. You know that. And she does too." Meredy pointed to Levy.

"Levy?"

"I looked into those selling papers, and it turns out that they were fake. Every clue found against Erza was a mislead, she's innocent." Levy explained.

Lucy fell to her knees again, feeling woozy.

"I'm s-so sorry Erza. All of us..."

Erza smiled. "All is forgiven. Now, let us return to Fairy Tail."

* * *

 _I'm alone..._

 _I'm scared..._

 _I'm in pain..._

 _I'm sad..._

 _I need help._

 _I want my family..._

 _Where..._

 _Is..._

 _...Zeref...?_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!  
I'll try to update ASAP, but it may take a little bit! :P **

**Please remember to leave a considerate and kind review! Thanks guys!**

 **-Roxkey-san, A**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: AISHFDSAFUDHSDUIASFHKDUIS DFKHSNFDUIWKJHS D: I don't own fairy tail. You're gonna send me into overload guys!**

 **Thanks for all the kind comments! They all really made my day! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **NO FLAMING OR CIRTICS! NO MEAN COMMENTS THANKS! :D**_

* * *

Everyone was quite honestly surprised how much Natsu was actually injured.

They had to have Porlyusica help him a lot. No one was able to see him for days on end. And everyone was on the edge of their seats.

Finally, the day arrived.

Porlyusica appeared at the top of the stairs, and entered the guild hall. Everyone stood.

"How's Natsu?" Lucy inquired.

Porlyusica sighed, brushing her pink hair out of her face. "Better. His condition is now stable. Eventually, he will need another boost on magic energy. He received many flesh wounds as well."

"W-what does that mean?"

"It means," Porlyusica took a deep breath. "that Natsu was indeed tortured."

That struck an arrow in everyone's hearts. How dare someone _torture_ their Natsu Dragneel? They were idiots...all of them.

"When will he be better?" Erza spoke up.

"That, I cannot estimate. It is quite possible he suffered metal and emotional trauma as well. And, it seems that he has quite a fever." Porlyusica explained. " _But_. He should be waking up any time."

Team Natsu sighed in relief. Knowing Natsu was going to be alright, was what everyone needed to hear.

* * *

 _"What are you doing out here all alone?" A girls voice wondered._

 _Natsu glanced up. "Huh? Oh...um..."_

 _The girl could only be six or younger, his age._

 _"I-I...I'm waiting for my brother to come back. He didn't want to leave me, but, he needed to get some food, and he didn't want me to get hurt."_

 _The girl sat next to him. "Hm...I guess it's not a very smart thing that he left you without any supervision at all."_

 _"M-my brother is smart! He's super smart!"_

 _"But...where are your parents?"_

 _Natsu's face turned somber. "They died."_

 _"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..."_

 _Natsu sighed, and then smiled a little. "It's a'kay. What's your name?"_

 _"Lily." She smiled, her short blonde hair blew in the wind. "What about you?"_

 _"Natsu."_

 _She giggled. "I love that name. You know that name means summer, right?"_

 _Natsu nodded._

 _"Summer is my favorite. Everything is so peaceful. People are always out, doing fun activities. Kids are playing, and there's no education to be taught."_

 _Natsu nodded again in agreement._

 _"Well...I'd better go. I want to go and make some bread. I hope I'll see you around, Natsu."_

 _..._

 _A couple of months later, when Natsu Dragneel went in search of the girl, he finally stumbled upon her house, after asking a lot of questions._

 _Zeref decided to wait outside, but Natsu was allowed in._

 _"Um...I'm looking for Lily?"_

 _A woman's eyes teared up, and her hand was brought to her mouth._

 _"Y-you haven't heard?"_

 _Natsu frowned. "Heard what?"_

 _"Miss Lily...has passed away, due to a terrible sickness."_

 _Natsu was shocked._

 _The life of someone...taken by something so small, but also so devastating..._

* * *

Natsu's eyes shot open. He stared at the ceiling...his hands trembled, and he realized...that he was in bandages...

At first, he couldn't remember what had happened. And then it all came back to him.

He sighed.

"Zeref...where are you...?" Natsu mumbled.

It was so silent, there was a ringing in Natsu's ears. It was unlike anything...it was so peaceful.

He had to get out of here...wherever he was. He had to find his brother. Natsu sat up.

He had too...-

"Natsu!"

Natsu's eyes darted around, until he rested on multiple people.

A girl with scarlet hair, a boy without any clothes on except for his under ware, a girl with blue hair, a blue cat, a white cat, and Lucy.

Lucy?

Lucy who...?

Who were these people? How did they know his name?

Lucy saw the confused expression on Natsu's face, and she smiled in relief, and knelt by his bed, placing her hand on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

There was something about her voice...that made Natsu blush slightly...

"Flame Brain's so in love that he can't even speak." The naked guy taunted.

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, and looked up at him.

He gripped the sheets.

Who are they!?

"Natsu!" The blue cat suddenly attacked Natsu.

Waves of pain overtook Natsu, and he fell back onto his back.

"I'm so sorry!" The cat apologized.

Natsu coughed, and then closed his eyes momentarily. He had to remember. He felt as if he knew them...

"H-hey..." Natsu stammered, placing his hand on the cat's head. "...buddy..."

Happy's eyes filled with tears, and he smiled. "I missed you...!"

"...Natsu..." Erza sighed in relief, whispering her comrade's name. "...I'm so glad you're alright..."

"How'ya feeling pyro maniac?" Gray wondered, sitting down at the end of the bed after stretching his arms out.

Natsu pushed himself back up painfully, and Wendy fluffed some pillows for him, and placed them behind Natsu's back.

"I-I feel kinda..." Natsu bit his lip to find the right word, and rubbed his head. "...tired."

He was tired, yes, but he also felt sick to his stomach, and pain all over.

Gray nodded, and gingerly placed his hand on Natsu's shin, taking a breath in. "Don't scare us like that, idiot."

A little smile itched on the sides of Natsu's mouth. "Is that a hint of worry I detect?"

"What!? No! I would never worry about you-" Gray stopped himself, and sighed once more. "...actually, yes. It is. Look at yourself Natsu. Put yourself in our shoes for a second, and think, would you be worried if something like this happened to Lucy?"

Natsu dropped his shoulders, and silently nodded.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Wendy smiled.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"You do have a fever..." Lucy muttered, removing her hand from Natsu's forehead.

Said mage was obviously oblivious that she was feeling his forehead.

"I-it's nothing, Luce." Natsu smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure i-it'll just pass."

"Stop fooling yourself, child." A strong powering voice demanded.

Natsu made an "mmph" sound in the back of his throat.

Carla jumped up on the bed. "It will _not_ just pass if you do not treat it."

Natsu shrunk back in his bed. "Alright..."

Gray had stopped talking and started staring at Natsu's hands, deducting his signs of trauma...he was hiding something as well.

The Ice-Mage would have to come and visit him later...

* * *

After Natsu had visits from basically everyone in the guild, they finally left him in peace, and it was very dark outside.

 _Zeref...Please? Where did you go?_

 _I need you..._

 _come back..._ Natsu thought.

The infirmary door unexpectedly creaked open, and Natsu stared at it, a figure came into the dark room, and closed the door.

Natsu squinted. "Gray?"

Gray Fullbuster nodded, and stood at the edge of Natsu's bed.

"W-what are you doing here?" Natsu asked, feeling a little intimidated.

Gray glowered down at him. "I know you aren't feeling good Natsu, in fact, I'd assume you are feeling terrible. But, you are neglecting to tell me something."

 _Has Gray always been this scary_...? Natsu thought. _What am I thinking!? He's not scary.._.

"..." Natsu was at a loss for words. "W-what do you mean?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Natsu, the truth. I know you're hiding something, what is it?"

"I-I am not hiding anything."

"You aren't paying attention, Scale Skin."

"W-what?" Natsu queried, confused.

"Anyone know's you aren't paying attention...when you don't have your scarf around your neck."

Natsu immediately reached up and touched his neck.

"I swiped it off you earlier, to see if you'd notice." Gray said, nonchalantly, placing his hands on his pockets.

Natsu replaced his shocked expression with a glare. "Where. Is. It?"

"Right here."

Natsu snatched his scarf from Gray, once he did it though, he regretted it, because of hard pain.

"That was plain proof. Natsu, tell me. What is it?"

Natsu looked away. "I...I...I can't tell you."

There was an uncomfortable tension in the room.

"Does it involve Zeref?"

Natsu made the world famous sound in the back of his throat, and looked at Gray.

"Why was he there, Natsu? Do you know?"

 _He came to save me_...

"No." Natsu lied.

"He seemed to know you."

"Well...h-he..." Natsu sucked in. "...he's...strange."

Gray sighed. "Nat-"

Abruptly, the urge to vomit overwhelmed Natsu, and he gagged, leaning over the bed, and letting out the scarse remains in his stomach.

Gray was shocked, but decided it best to move to assist him, he leaned over and started rubbing Natsu's back, as the Fire-Mage retched.

 _It's starting...once the book...once it is opened..._ Natsu thought.

Gray gave Natsu some water, and then stared. "You're crying."

Natsu looked down again. "I am."

* * *

A couple of days later, Natsu was finally able to go downstairs into the guild hall. He could barely walk, but he didn't want any assistance.

He limped, and basically clambered to the stairs, until he gasped...this was taking up to much of his energy...

A hand appeared before Natsu. He looked up, to see Lucy smiling down at him.

He sheepishly took her hand, and she helped him down.

Once he was at the bar, Mirajane gave him some food, for free.

He couldn't suppress his urge to eat...but he also didn't want to. It didn't sound appetizing. Adding onto that, he still had a lot on his mind, still so much that it was giving him an immense headache.

Natsu stared at his food.

"You won't be able to taste anything by staring at it." Lucy chuckled.

Natsu snapped out of his thoughts, and smiled momentarily, slowly starting to eat.

He wanted to tell them...but it was to much. He couldn't have his friends looking down on him. Not now...he needed to sort things out. He had to talk to Zeref.

Natsu was unable to control himself, he stopped eating, and slammed his fist into the bar, making a loud: CLANK sound.

He immediately rued his decision to do that. First, it hurt. Second, all eyes were on him.

But he was angry.

Why did Zeref leave!?

It was unanticipated, that Natsu would start choking. It wasn't on his food...it was on something else...

Damn it!

 _Zeref! Where are you...!?_ Natsu thought desperately.

He eventually controlled himself...but he couldn't help but still be angry.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine."

* * *

Minutes turned into hours, and days began to turn into weeks.

Five weeks. Natsu was acting slightly more like himself...but he was still furious. Every moment he thought of it.

He was healing tremendously, but occasionally there was some pain.

Natsu and Happy were walking home, at a slow pace, for Natsu's sake.

"I can't wait for some fish...mmmmm..." Happy sighed.

Mid way, Natsu noticed a figure following them.

"Let's go to Lucy's..."

Happy shrugged. Natsu kept looking into the corner of his eye, and once they entered Lucy's house, the shady character stopped following them.

Still...

Natsu couldn't help but cover the feeling that...it was some type of demon...or worse...a demon slayer.

Who was that?

And would they return?

* * *

 **Have no fears everyone.**

 **If I can get my computer to work, I shall be updating soon. :D**

 **Please leave a nice review!**

 **And PM me any idea's! Thanks!**

 **-Roxkey-San. A**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Guess what!? I don't own Fairy Tail, jeez, how many times...**

 **Hey! Thanks for all the really nice reviews!**

 **Because of that, I was like...hm, why not update?**

 **So REVIEWS mean updates! :D And If I get 200 reviews on this...I will jump for joy!**

 **And, after this is finished, I had already planned it, but I was going to basically do the after story.**

 **But I don't want to copy my friend Ladyfire-Azula, ):**

 **Maybe...you wouldn't mind if after this is done, I would post the afterness?, lol**

 **Thanks!  
Enjoy...**

* * *

 _ **NO FlAmInG oR cRiTiCs PLEASEEEE!  
**_

* * *

Zeref sighed, and leaned against a tree. Of course, it didn't take more then one moment before it withered and died.

"I'm so sorry..." Zeref closed his eyes.

His hands curled into fists, and his body shook.

"This curse...this...life...it has to end..."

"I'm so sorry..." Zeref re-opened his eyes. "...you have to kill me...Natsu..."

* * *

Everyone had noticed that Natsu was being kind of sticky.

In that, it meant, whoever he was with, he stayed very close too.

No one knew exactly why, but they decided it best to stay close too, even Gajeel and Gray.

Natsu still had bandages on under his clothes, but anyone could tell he was doing a lot better then before.

He had been trying to keep up his smiling look, but everyone had caught him with a sad look on his face.

The guild was as usual, everyone was talking loudly, a few people were bickering, members were drinking.

But what _wasn't_ usual, was that Gray and Natsu hadn't picked a fight in five weeks.

The reason this was so bad was because, still, Natsu hadn't been acting himself. And maybe if they did fight, it would prove he's more like himself.

Finally, Lucy watched as Gray approched Natsu, and sat down. She wanted to get closer to hear what they were saying, but she figured that was an invasion.

The two were whispering, until Natsu stood up, and kicked his chair out from behind himself.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu shouted. "Why can't you stay in your own buisness!? Keep your nose out of mine!"

Gray growled, and also stood. "Well you're one to talk! You seem to always have your nose in other peoples buisness'!"

"At least I don't strip!"

"At least I don't stock blondes!"

"Pervert!"

"Fire Face!"

"Walking blizzard!"

"Scale skin!"

"SNOWMAN!"

"FLAME BRAIN!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU!"

Natsu squeezed his fists.

"AREYOU ASKING TO GET YOUR BUTT KICKED!?"

"Leave me alone." Natsu finally said, and turned on his heels.

Gray frowned. "Wimp."

Natsu stopped in his tracks. "Shut the hell up. I'm stronger, and definatly more brave then you are."

"You're making strong assumtions idiot."

"Yeah, strong assumtions." Natsu growled. "But they're strong true assumtions."

And with that, he stormed out of the guild, holding his bandaged chest.

Gray sighed. "...what's wrong with him..."

This time Lucy stood. "That's what you say!?"

Gray raised his eyebrow at Lucy.

"I hope you realize he was tortured Gray!" Lucy stomped her foot down. "Everyone wanted you two...to fight a little. Just to see if Natsu was back to normal. It was starting to look that way, but when he said: '"Leave Me Alone'", you should've! He'll go head-on with you once he's fully healed, I'm sure. But since he's reabilitating, you just should have stopped. And now you're asking what's wrong with him!?"

"Lucy..." Lisanna put her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"I..." Lucy sighed. "I'm going to talk to him."

"Stay close to him, you know you will." Lisanna smiled.  
Lucy blushed, and then left.

* * *

It probably wasn't such a good idea to go out alone, but...he needed too.

Natsu wanted to be alone, but on the other hand, he didn't.

"I found you," A voice came.

Natsu grunted, and didn't look up, instead keeping his legs dangled over the side of the steep hill.

The water glinted in the sunset.

Natsu sighed, as a certain blonde celestial mage sat next to him. "Listen...I know you have a lot on your mind. I do too. But, I am really happy to have you back. You look like you need to let out to someone, so know...that I'm right here."

"Lucy..." Natsu sighed, and then shook his head, looking at Lucy sternly. "...there are a lot of things on my mind. And there are a lot of things that I want to tell you...but I can't."

"...Why not?"

"I...I just..." Natsu took a shakey breath. "...you wouldn't understand. I can't tell you."

Lucy sighed. "Alright. I understand. I won't push."

Natsu turned his attention back to the sunset. And the two sat in silence for a moment.

"H-hey Lucy?"

"Mm?"

"Can I tell...you something?"

She smiled. "Anything."

"When...when I was alone, and didn't have anyone...no one close to me...when they were hurting me...draining me. Forcing me to hurt you guys...I-I...I felt so scared." Natsu's shoulders shook. "There was no one I could turn to, and no one came to help me...I was all alone. And hurting all of you...it tore me apart...I...I felt so weak! So useless..."

(A/N: **Listen to the sad Fairy Tail theme while reading this guys!** )

Lucy stared at him, feeling tears coming to her eyes.

"I know...Igneel is dead. My parents are dead. They made me realize that." Natsu took in a breath. "The people who raised me, except one...they are gone. All of them. I have no one..."

Natsu stood up, and Lucy as well.

"But, I realize one thing! I'm not alone!" Natsu shouted. "I have fairy Tail! I have all of you! And...I won't let any of you go through the same things as I did! Ever! That's a promise Lucy! I won't ever let you or any of them go through that! I will protect you! Because I know that I have family here! I have the guild! I have Happy! And I have you! I may have none of them left. But...I have fairy Tail. And you guys won't leave...and...I swear Lucy...I will never go back on my promise..." Natsu looked at Lucy. "...and _that_ is a promise."

"Natsu!" Lucy jumped at Natsu, hugging him tightly. "I know you've gone through so much!"

Natsu hugged her back.

"You are so brave!" She cried. "And there isn't anyone who I'd trust more then you! And my promise to you, is that I will never ever let you die! You've endured things unspeakable! Thank you! Thank you! _Thank you_ _!_ I couldn't ever understand! But no matter what, I will be there for you! Always!"

The two cried in silence for a while, actually, for approximantly forty minutes.

"Thank you..." Lucy muttered.

"No...thank you." Natsu answered. "You say I'm brave. But you need to look at yourself. Thank you...Lucy Heartfilia. I couldn't do anything without you."

"Natsu...I-I need to tell you something." Lucy said, after a moment of silence.

"Yes...?"

"I-I...need to tell you that...I-I...I lo-"

"Aw, look at this."

Both mages looked over immedietly, and saw a figure in a dark cloak, standing there.

"You!" Natsu stepped in front of Lucy, making sure not to go dark on his promise.

"Who are you?" Lucy demanded.

"It's too bad you didn't regonize me, Natsu." The man said. "Frankly, I'm dissapointed."

Natsu sniffed the air, and his hands curled into fists. "No..."

The man laughed. "You know it!"

Then he threw off his cloak.

" _Acnologia_!" Natsu hissed.

Lucy gasped.

"I'm here...to take you down, _master_." Acnologia laughed. "Scratch that..."

"Lucy." Natsu said.

Lucy looked up.

"Go back to the guild." Natsu advised.

Lucy stared at Natsu. "I-I...I can't! I can't leave you here!"

"Go," Natsu smiled at her.

Lucy bit her lip, but nodded. Lucy took off running.

"Ah, ah, ah." Acnologia laughed, and used his magic, and knocked Lucy off her feet. "If I wanted this, then I'd do...this!"

He kicked Lucy in the side.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Natsu yelled, and jumped to punch Acnologia with a flaming fist.

Acnologia laughed, and stepped aside. "Idiot!"

Natsu growled, and kicked the back of his leg.

"How...how is he here!?"

"He's in dragon form!" Natsu answered Lucy.

Acnologia took in a breath, and then roared at Natsu and Lucy. Natsu quickly grabbed Lucy, and the two were shot back together, but Natsu took the worst of the fall, as they fell off the side of the steep hill, and onto the rocky beach.

Acnologia jumped down, as Natsu stood up.

"Lucy..." Natsu looked at her. "I need you to go back to the guild."

He removed his scarf, and handed it to her.

"I want you to protect this, just as I am protecting you. If I die...then I know the rest of the guild will take it upon themselves to protect you. Please. Go."

"I-I-"

"I trust you. Please...keep youreself safe."

"I promise! I'll keep this safe...and myself."

Lucy squeezed the scarf, but then ran off again.

Natsu knew he wouldn't be speaking to his best friend for a while. But at least he could protect her.

* * *

Lucy cried as she ran, holding the white scarf close to her face. Her side had started bleeding, and she was slightly dirty, but she had to get back to the guild. He promised to protect her, but she would help. He never said she couldn't help protect him. And to help that, she would get everyone to come.

Lucy ran as fast as she could go, and finally saw the guild. She rammed into the door, crying her eyes out.

Everyone stopped to look at her.

"Lucy...?"

"What-" Then Gray saw the scarf in her arms. "What's happened? Where's Natsu!?"

Lucy fell to her knees. "Help! I promised to keep this safe! But...Natsu! Natsu is in danger! Help me! Please!"

"You don't have to beg, Lucy." Erza said. "We will always help."

* * *

Natsu fought Acnologia. He fought to protect himself. He fought to protect his city. He fought to protect the guild, his friends. And he fought to avenge Igneel.

But Natsu knew he wasn't at full, and his wounds were starting to re-open, which meant a lot of bleeding.

Already, blood started soaking through the snow white bandages.

Acnologia kicked Natsu in the gut, where one deep cut was, and sent Natsu hitting the ground very hard. He was in shin high deep water, and he watched as blood started changing the color of the water.

Acnologia stepped on his back, forcing him to slam into the ground. Acnologia repeated this, slamming his foot onto Natsu's back. Natsu's eyes began to close, he was starting to loose concionsness.

He couldn't though. He had to fight him. If he didn't...the guild...everyone he cared about, Zeref, they could all perish.

Natsu's eyes opened immedietly at that thought, and he turned himself over, and caught Acnologia's foot.

"Y-you bastard..." Natsu spattered, ignoring the blood dripping from his mouth.

Acnologia kicked Natsu's face with his other foot. "You are the bastard E.N.D.."

"NATSUUUUU!" Acnologia looked up just in time to see wizard jumping at them, using their magic to attack Acnologia.

Acnologia stumbled a little in surprise. No, he wasn't expecting that. Acnologia growled, and grabbed Natsu Dragneel, holding him tight, as the vexatious Fairy Tail Wizard attacked him.

"YOU DON'T HAVE PIRMISSION!" Erza yelled, attacking with her requip magic.

"YOU CAN'T TOUCH HIM!" Gray barked.

"YOU THINK THAT WE WOULD JUST LEAVE HIM!?" Lucy shouted, in one of her star dresses, standing next to Leo the Lion. "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE DRAGON! THIS IS FAIRY TAIL! AND WE WILL PROTECT THE ONES WE LOVE!"

Lucy had wrapped Natsu's scarf around her neck, just to keep it even more safe.

Lucy jumped and kicked Acnologia's arm, and he dropped Natsu into the water.

Then all of Fairy Tail, used a magnificent combo, to attack Acnologia.

Natsu opened his eyes a little. And watched, as his friends attacked. They all cared for him...

After the smoke cleared, everyone gasped, to see Acnologia still standing there. He was actually a little scratched, and banged up, but alive, and still ready to fight.

"You'll have to do better then that, Fairy Tail!" Acnologia laughed.

Natsu got on his knees, and threw his fist at the water, making a very loud: SPLASH, and causing water to be thrown everywhere.

Acnologia glanced down.

"You are a bastard...you would try to hurt my friends...right in front of me..." Natsu looked up and made a growling sound in the back of his throat. "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!?"

Natsu stood, and stared Acnologia in the eyes, and they both started growling.

"What's he doing...?" Freed wondered.

"He's challenging Acnologia." Gajeel explained. "This means a full on battle..."

"And with Acnologia and Natsu's power combined..." Wendy added.

"It's gonna be distructive." Gray finished.

"We'll support Natsu, none-the-less!" Lucy pumped her fist in the air.

The fight was indeed amazing. Unfortuantly, it lasted for quite a long time. And the dragon and the dragon-slayer fought hard, and they actually veered away from Magnolia, but the Fairy Tail wizards followed, assisting Natsu when needed, and finally they were in a long feild, and it was dark at night.

A feild...

Except, that it wasn't just a little far away from Magnolia, it was a lot. With Natsu and Acnologia's strength, they kept hitting each other farther and farther away.

There was a building at the top of a hill, that looked abandoned. No one went over to it, because they were all watching the battle intently.

Natsu ducked, dodged, punched, kicked, roared...and Acnologia the same.

"Is it possible this fight could ever end?!"

"No...it will." Erza stated. "One of them will eventually get tired, and unfortunatly, Natsu has the worst injuries..."

"Are you saying he is going to loose!?"

"No...but I am saying he will tire out, and soon. Unless he somehow get's a very strong burst of magic energy."

Natsu sucked in some air as he jumped back. He had noticed himself, that his movements were starting to get sluggish, and that wasn't a good thing.

"What's wrong, _Salamander,_ you look tired."

Natsu growled, and continued fighting.

"Enough already!" Acnologia rolled his eyes.

"Never!"

Acnologia grinned, and grabbed the bandages on Natsu's chest, ripping them off, and then he punched the deep re-opened wound on Natsu's chest.

Natsu let out a loud yell of pain, and it echoed...

* * *

Zeref kept trying to control his curse. But it never worked out the right way.

He sighed, sinking back to the ground, and watching as the living around him, withered and died.

"Natsu..." Zeref muttered to himself. "...my curse...i-it's getting stronger...that is why I left. There is also a reason for that...and so I am travling to my old school...I need information. I can't come to you empty handed. I'm sorry...brother."

Suddenly, he heard a yell. A pained yell.

"Natsu!" Zeref could regonize it from anywhere.

Panic rose in his chest, remembering how defeated, tired, scared, and hurt that Natsu looked, and the screams of pain.

Zeref started running, trying to find the source of the yell.

Finally, he came to a very large clearing, and saw it...two figures...

Natsu Dragneel, his younger, dear brother, and the other...Acnologia, the dark dragon.

He saw Acnologia kick Natsu, and his brother flew over to the building on the hill. And Zeref regonized it as his old academy. The Mildian Magic Academy.

Outraged, Zeref started running towards it. He had to protect his brother...

Natsu gasped as he hit the roof of a large building.

"ACNOLOGIA!" A voice boomed.

Natsu glanced up to see his big brother coming...

"...Zeref-nii..."

Zeref jumped onto the top of the building, and growled at Acnologia, his body shaking. Acnologia took a breath. "I knew you'd show up eventually..."

A book appeared in Acnologia's hand.

"I have your brother's power right here. And I think that maybe I should return to my dragon form...to get rid of this pest."

Natsu stood up, holding his chest. Acnologia threw the book of E.N.D hard at Natsu, hitting him square in the face, and Natsu stumbled off the edge of the building.

"Natsu!" Zeref yelled, trying to reach over to grab Natsu's arm...

but it was too late.

Natsu had already slipped over.

"NO!"

* * *

Gray had started running the moment he saw Zeref.

Team Natsu started off running as well, but Gray was far ahead of them.

The ice mage jumped, seeing his friend falling. He caught Natsu in mid air, and the boys landed on their backs.

But...then Gray saw the book.

* * *

The rest of Fairy Tail had also tried to run, but apparently, Acnologia had the magic power of "force feilds".

"How do we get past!?" Lisanna stomped her foot on the ground.

"We can't." Levy replied. "But...I have an idea. We need to all go back to the guild, our power source is with each other, and the place to find the most of that, is at the guild. If we all focase our magic energy there, then we can help out Natsu and the others." 

* * *

Gray stared at the book of E.N.D., his hand reaching for it...

and he was astounded, at what he found...

* * *

 **I know, I know...cliffhanger!  
**

 **I'm sad to...lol.**

 **Anyways, please leave a nice reveiw! :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Roxkey-San, A.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: HAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA...trying to think of some clever way to say I don't own Fairy Tail...**

 **Thanks again for all the kind reveiws! REMEMBER! 200 reviews 'ell make my day!**

 **Also, keep wishing me luck.**

 **It's really unfortunate that I saw the derranged body's of my parents. Because of that...my PTSD has gotten worse.**

 **I'm basically Zeref. If there were some way to bring them back, and my sister...I would be so happy.**

 **PTSD HAS been being stupid lately, been getting nightmares, flashbacks...and sleep deprivation again. I can't beleive it's only been two months since...yeah...**

 **Anyways, enjoy! (Also try to ignore the misplelled words, I'm on a computer that doesn't catch spelling or gramatical errors, I'll fix them once I got a new computer)**

* * *

 **PLEASE NO FLAMING OR CRITICS PLEASE! THANKS YA'LL!**

* * *

 _"Zeref...?" The young salamon haired boy called. "Where are you? I'm looking for you!"_

 _The young boy continued to wander around the abandoned temple. No one was in sight, maybe that was because it was the middle of the night? But the walls...they were mossy...and old._

 _Natsu Dragneel gasped in surprise, taking a large jump backwards._

 _A skelliton lay on the floor..._

 _Natsu shivered, making a little whimpering sound. His brother had told him strictly not to go anywhere...but Zeref had once again been gone for two days, and Natsu couldn't wait anymore. He was getting hungry, thirsty, and he had endured two sleepless nights without his brother._

 _"H-hey! This isn't funny Zeref-nii! You win! I'm a bad seeker...and you're a good hider! Zeref! Please come out!" Natsu pleaded to the dark hallway, only lit up by old flickering flames._

 _They were obviously magic, the young boy could feel that much. Natsu's hands shook, and he started running down the long corridor, encountering more and more dead bodies, some that looked as if they had died only a few days ago, and anyone could smell that._

 _"Please!" Natsu cried._

 _He was starting to get scared._

 _"Brother..." Natsu fell to his knees, feeling defeated and even more tired and achey then before.  
_

 _" **Hellooooo young child...you seem sad...** " Came a hissing voice._

 _Natsu looked up immedietly. "W-who's there?"_

 _" **Only someone who wants to help...** " Cooed the voice. " **Now tell me...what seems to be the problem...**?"_

 _"B-brother says not to talk to strangers..." Natsu reminded himself. "...and I think you count as a stranger creepy voice..."_

 _Natsu stood up, and looked around._

" **Please don't count me as a stranger pink haired boy...I am simply a guide. And what do guides do...**?" The voice inquired.

 _"T-they h-elp?"_

 _" **Exactly! That's what I am here for...now...why don't you tell me what the problem is...** "_

 _Natsu sighed. "Alright creepy voice guide...I-I can't find b-big brother..."_

 _" **How dastardly! That calls for some serious help! You must be terrified!** "_

 _"N-not that much...m-mostly for my brother..." Natsu lied, trying to hold back the fear in his voice. "H-h-ave you seen him?"_

 _" **Well...let me think...** " The voice guide made a humming sound as if he were thinking. " **Now, now...I believe that I have seen him around!** "_

 _"You have!?" Natsu asked, hope rising in his voice._

 _" **Of course! How could I have forgotten about someone so important! He's just beyond that wall! If you follow me, and let me embrace you...I can take you straight to him...** "_

 _"Really?"_

 _" **Of course!** "_

 _Natsu nodded. "Take me to him...please?"_

 _" **Yes...but first, you must let me embrace you!** "_

 _"Y-you want me to give you a hug?"_

 _" **Sure, if you want! I promise you'll feel a lot better where you're going!** "_

 _"I-I...o-okay...? W-where are you?"_

 _" **I'm right here...just hug the dark...** "_

 _Natsu looked up, and saw a dark orb, with one glowing red eye, smiling with white sharp teeth. " **Forget my looks! Just give me a hug! And hop right inside my mouth! It's actually a door!** "_

 _Natsu gingerly hugged the dark orb, and then moved his foot to step inside the open mouth, the mouth moved unexpectidly, and cut open Natsu's left leg, but he continued._

 _Suddenly, he was jerked backwards._

 _Natsu grunted as he hit the ground, his head bouncing on someone's breathing chest._

 _"GET BACK YOU FOUL CREATURE! DO NOT EVER PRESSUME TO TOUCH MY BROTHER! DO NOT EVER TRY TO EAT ANOTHER SOUL AGAIN! I AM ZEREF DRAGNEEL! AND I COMMAND YOU, LEAVE, GO BACK TO THE HOLE IN WHICH YOU CAME FROM! I BANISH YOU FROM THE SURFACE OF THE WORLD!"_

 _The black orb creepy voice guide screamed, but disspeared._

 _Natsu watched his brother, his body shaking...from fear, happiness, and the pain in his left leg._

 _Zeref turned, and looked at Natsu, his expression furious. "Natsu! What is wrong with you!? You could've gotten yourself killed! What did I tell you to do!? I told you to wait! Why would you do something so idiotic!?"_

 _"I-I-"_

 _"That was a dark demon! They devour children!"_

 _"B-but you're a child-"_

 _"I'M TO OLD! Only children six and under! Natsu that was incredibly stupid! Why did you go and talk to him!? You moron!"_

 _Natsu's eyes filled with tears. His brother really was angry._

 _"Why did you do it!?"_

 _"I..."_

 _"TELL ME!"_

 _"I was scared!" Natsu answered. "You were gone two days! I'm hungry, and tired! I thought you were dead! Why did you leave!?"_

 _Zeref stared at his younger brother._

 _"I know I shouldn't have left, but I was scared...and I missed you!"_

 _Zeref knelt. "I-I...I'm sorry Natsu. I-I didn't realize that. Come on, let's go get you some food, and clean up your wound. I'll give you a ride."_

 _Zeref housted Natsu up onto his back, and the boys journyed out of the scary temple._

 _"Zeref...?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Please don't leave me...promise?"_

 _"I promise."_

 _"I love you..."_

 _"I love you too, Natsu. More then anything."_

* * *

Natsu's eyes slowly opened...where was he?

On the ground...he slowly and painfully remembered.

The physical pain filled up inside him, pounding his chest wound...

Natsu took in a deep breath, and pushed himself off the ground, shaking his head.

"...no..."

Natsu tilted his head, and saw Gray, leaning over something. He was surprised to see tears on the ice mages face.

"No! No! NO!"

Natsu frowned.

He moved himself a little, so that he could see...no...

No was right.

Gray opened the book of **E.N.D.**.

The words...

 **E** therious

 **N** atsu

 **D** ragneel

were on the first page.

"...how can I kill him!? No...!"

Natsu's body shook. The book was opened.

That meant his power would come rushing back to him at a quick pace.

Natsu's skin already felt as if pins were poking it.

Zeref fell next to Natsu, and Acnologia jumped onto the ground.

"You're just to scared to fight me Zeref! Wanting to protect your dear little brother, eh?" Acnologia taunted. "Well then! Looks like E.N.D.'s transformation is about to start! Then..."

Acnologia clearaed his voice, right as Erza, Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Carla appeared on the scene.

" **NATSU DRAGNEEL! ZEREF DRAGNEEL! FIGHT ME!** "

Gray's eyes got even wider. Natsu, his good friend, was E.N.D., and also the brother of Zeref!?

Natsu choked, he suddenly couldn't breathe. The book of E.N.D. shined bright, and Natsu yelled in pain, as his own power surged back through his body.

Fire appeared around Natsu...but then it mixed with crackles of lightning...god slayer fire...all the fire Natsu had eaten from all his oppoinents, and then finally, his fire. E.N.D.'s fire.

Gray watched in awe, but also fear and anger, as the fire got brighter, and brighter...

Finally...it dissipated, and Natsu Dragneel stood there, grinning like a madman. His wounds were all still there, but they didn't look like they were bothering him.

Scales had appeared on Natsu's face, and wrists, horns on his head, his finger nails were sharp claws, and he had slight wings on his back.

"E.N.D.." Acnologia bowed teasingly.

"Natsu..." Zeref muttered.

"Shut up, Zeref-nii. I'm ready to fight. So here's my question to you...are you ready too?"

Zeref smiled. "Indeed, brother."

"We will fight too!" Wendy agreed.

"No you won't." Natsu said, not even turning around. "You're going to stay there, and watch. He's more then you could handle...you're all quite honestly...weak."

Everyone gasped, except Zeref and Acnologia.

"Opps...sorry 'bout that. Just being burtal there, wasn't I?" Natsu chuckled.

"I know you and your brother can take on me...but what about my minions?" Acnologia grinned.

From behind Mildian...people emerged. Regular wizards, but they looked angry, feirce, and ready to fight.

"Please!" Lucy begged. "Let us fight!"

"I already said no, so stop your begging!" Natsu shouted. "Get your asses away from this fight! It's mine! Not any of yours!"

"We aren't leaving!" Erza argued.

"GET THE HELL AWAY!" Natsu hissed.

Everyone took a few steps back, but still stayed close enough to hear everything.

Acnologia jumped on top of Mildian, and beckoned his minions to go forward.

Zeref growled to himself. Of course that was his plan, tyring to get him and Natsu tired before the battle with Acnologia...but Zeref was the most powerful mage ever alive, and Natsu the second...he was sure they could handle it.

"Get outta the clouds." Natsu said sternly, and then grinned. "You ready?"

"As ever." Zeref replied.

Then they started fighting.

Natsu and Zeref did opposite simutanious moves, kicking and taking down their enemies. Natsu and Zeref both flipped backwards, and ran at each other. Natsu's hand lit up with a flame, and Zeref's with his dark flame magic, (because he's got a lot of magic, that's dark, but stil awesome) and they slapped their hands together.

Team Natsu was astounded, to see in Natsu's hand, black flames, and in Zerefs, were Natsu's flames.

Both the boys attacked with amazing agiltiy, and strength, it was amazing to watch.

"Zeref!" Natsu called. "We need to get to Acnologia!"

Zeref nodded in agreement.

They both pushed themselves up with magic.

Acnologia laughed. "That determained, eh?"

Zeref and Natsu both growled, glaring at Acnologia.

"How could you betray me like this, Acnologia?!"

Acnologia laughed. "Maybe you should figure that out yourself, Dark Lord."

Acnologia turned to Natsu. "By the way...you remember Igneel, don't you? He was a very fun prey to kill-"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu cried, and ran at Acnologia, trying to punch him.

"Natsu, wait!" Zeref tried to get his brother to back down for a moment.

Acnologia laughed. "Just as stupid as I remember!"

Acnologia grabbed Natsu's arm, and pushed it behind his back, forcing Natsu to his knees, and taking his other hand, he placed it on Natsu's head, and pushed him down.

"I can't beleive you are holding onto something as vulger as the Fire dragon Igneel! The memories you have from him are terrible! Why would you want to remember something as... _weak_...?"

"IGNEEL ISN'T WEAK!"

"Ah-ah-ah..." Acnologia chuckled. "You mean..."'Wasn't'"?"

Natsu yelled in anger, and tried to fight back.

"Oh...you just get dumber by the second!"

"LEAVE NATSU ALONE!" Zeref barked, and punched Acnologia in the face.

Acnologia stumbled backwards.

"Fine then..."

Before the Dragneel brother's eyes, Acnologia transformed back into his dragon form.

Zeref helped Natsu up.

"We can do this, Natsu." Zeref encouraged.

"Right. I know we can..."

* * *

"Come on!" Levy shouted, once they were back to the guild. "Focase your magic energy!"

It was a difficult journy, and they had to seriously travle far, but they got there again.

Everyone held hands, and closed their eyes.

"This is for Natsu and the others!" Lisanna reminded.

"We can help save them!"

* * *

The Dragneel brothers kept fighting for quite a long time, and team Natsu could only watch.

Both Natsu, and Zeref were so powerful. It was a very entertaining show.

Of course, Gray Fullbuster still felt betrayed, and sad.

How could Natsu not have mentioned it? Not have told them that he was E.N.D., and Zeref Dragneel's younger brother?

How could Gray kill his best friend?!

Despite his attempts, Natsu knew that he was getting tired. But he knew he could do it. He had to save the Fairy Tail Guild, and he had to save his older brother.

Zeref had done so much for him, he had saved Natsu so many times...now.

Now is the chance to repay him.

When things were starting to look dark, suddenly, magic energy hummed in the air, and the brothers exchanged looks.

 _Fairy Tail...their helping...their helping us..._ Natsu thought.

Magic energy suddenly hit Acnologia on top of his head, and the dragon roared in pain.

Natsu felt a smile creeping to his face. But Acnologia was not yet defeated.

He roared once more, and then turned to Zeref.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

And the dragon's hand rushed towards the dumbstruck Zeref.

"NO!" Natsu jumped in front of Zeref.

It felt like the appropriate thing to do...

He remembered what Erza said: "'You don't die for your friends, you live for them!'", but at this moment...Zeref wasn't his friend. He was his brother, and Natsu loved him more then anything. Zeref wasn't just a friend. He was the only blood family Natsu had left.

Of course, Natsu kind of wished he could've avoided the pain, as one of Acnologia's claws peirced Natsu's stomach.

"N-Natsu!" Zeref cried.

Natsu stumbled back into his big brother's arms.

"Why!? Why did you do that!?"

Natsu smiled, as he vomited up blood. "Y-y-you...h-have...s-s-aved me...s-s-so man-y t-times...Z-Zer-ref-N-nii...t-this...i-is t-t-oo pay y-ou back..."

Natsu sighed, and then used the last of strength, and the last of his magic, and did a speciel combo with Zeref, as the older brother cried.

Acnologia roared...and Zeref knew he flew away. He wouldn't be seeing him in a while.

Rain started to pour, as Zeref held Natsu in his arms.

"Natsu...right now...kill me..."

"N-n-o...I-I...c-c-ca-an...-'t..."

The boys cried in silence.

Team Natsu stared at them from a short distance. They all wanted to run and hug them, they were all crying, but they didn't want to ruin Zeref's time with Natsu.

"R-r-reme-ember...p-p-arents...?"

"Of course I do...how could I ever forget...?"

Natsu smiled painfully. "M-m-om...w-was k-kind...and d-da-ad was...b-brave...y-ou are b-both of t-them...m-m-ixed..."

Zeref cried as well. "You are...too...!"

"I-I...I love...y-ou..."

Zeref started balling. "This wasn't suppose to happen! It was suppose to be the other way around! I'm so sorry! Natsu! I'm so sorry!"

Natsu's eyes were already closed.

"No!"

Zeref suddenly felt a sharp pain to his lower right chest. He gasped. A knife had just been stabbed...Zeref's vision became hazy. He pulled Natsu closer to himself, and also fell on his back.

* * *

 **SUPPPERRRRRRR SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER!  
** **It was late, and I have DE in the morning, so I needed to update.**

 **I will update again soon!**

 **There will be one/and-or/two more chapter, and then a sequel!**

 **What should I name the sequel?**

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to reveiw!**

 **-Roxkey-San**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: This doesn't belong to me. D: PS: I would be perfectly fine if Hiro M. took this and used it for a Fairy Tail Arc. But it's unfortunate that will never happen. ):**

 **Thanks for the nice comments!**

 **And, I was thinking, I could either make a sequel, OORRRRR, I could keep writing in this book. What'da you guys think?**

 **I honestly think a new book would do the trick, but I like to ask the readers!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **NO FLAMING OR CRITICS! NO MEAN COMMENTS! THANKS!  
**_

* * *

Zeref blinked his eyes open. The room he was in was...white...but roomy. A window on the side of the room was open, letting in a beam of sun.

Slowly, memories returned to Zeref, and he glanced at his shoulder, cringing when he saw himself with no shirt on, and only bandages.

Panic suddenly rose in his chest.

"N-Natsu!?" He asked, forcing himself to sit up. "Where are you!?"

He hoped that Natsu was okay. Then he turned his head, and saw his brother. He let out a sigh of relief. "Natsu...please...w-wake up..."

His brother's horns, wings, and claws weren't there anymore...he looked like himself.

He sat there in silence for a few minutes, and then Natsu's eyes started opening.

"Natsu!"

"Z-zeref...?"

Zeref let out a few tears of joy, and then they turned to sadness. "I'm so sorry! I caused you so much pain!"

Natsu stared at him, a faraway look in his eyes.

"I-I know...I know you don't want to...but you still need to kill me."

Natsu's facial expression returned to normal, and he scowled. "Zeref...you jerk."

Zeref downed his brows.

"How many times to I have to tell you that I am not going to kill you?"

"As many as it takes for you to do what needs to be done."

Natsu squeezed his eyes shut, and then sighed. "Everything has happened."

"Hm?"

"Mom and dad died. I became E.N.D., Igneel...h...h-has passed away...you returned...I missed you, Zeref. Even if I couldn't remember it." Natsu took in a breath, and pushed himself off his bed. "I love you Zeref!"

His eyes filled with tears.

"I love you so much! And...and...you protect me! No matter what happens...I now know you will be there for me!" Natsu fell to his knees. "Please...don't ever leave! I won't leave you. I know I won't...promise me."

Zeref's eyes became wide. "I..."

Zeref slipped to the ground as well, holding Natsu tight in his arms, as tears streamed down his face. "Natsu...I...I..."

"Glad to see you're awake."

Both boys glanced up.

"Porlyusica...?" Natsu stammered.

She nodded. "I've been tending to your wounds for three days now. Honestly, you two had fatal wounds. I'm surprised that Natsu lived."

Zeref was in shock, finally he found his voice. "W-why are you helping me? Y-you know who I am...?"

Porlyusica looked sternly at Zeref. "I do indeed know who you are. And I know you are very good, Zeref."

She cleared her voice.

"Now, get back in bed, both of you!" She scolded. "You Dragneel brothers are going to re-open your wounds! And now I will have to tell the guild of your awakenings..."

* * *

Everyone was uneasy still. They were all made aware of the situation, and they all felt slightly betrayed. Honestly, they were all a little scared as well. How would Zeref react?

Lucy knew that Porlyusica was trying to find a cure to Zeref's curse, and she was making headway. But it was difficult. Levy and Freed were helping as well, both spending most of their time in books.

Lucy Heartfilia sat alone at the bar. She was still worried about Natsu. Porlyusica hadn't told them if Natsu was okay yet. The last time she saw him, he was bleeding to death. That was the scariest time of her life.

"Ahem...um..."

Lucy looked over her shoulder. "Oh, Juvia."

Juvia nodded. "Juvia is searching for Gray-Sama. Juvia wonders if Love-Rival knows where Gray-Sama is?"

Lucy frowned. "Hm...now that I think about it...I haven't seen Gray since what happened...and second, I am _not_ your love rival."

"Does that mean Lucy loves someone else?"

Lucy's face turned crimson. "What!? N-"

"Is it Natsu-San?"

Her face turned to an even deeper shade of red.

Juvia smiled, and sighed. "No more love rival. Still...Juvia is worried for Gray-Sama."

Juvia decided to take a seat next to Lucy.

"Juvia thinks Gray-Sama is distraught."

"How so?"

"Gray-Sama wanted to kill E.N.D., remember?" Juvia explained. "And he found out it was Natsu-San, not only that, he also discovered that Natsu-San is the younger brother of Dark Lord Zeref. Gray-Sama must be sad. Juiva wishes to help him."

Lucy smiled slightly. "You have a nice cause, Juvia. I wish you luck...maybe you should go to Erza, she might know where Gray is."

Juvia nodded in thanks, and went to talk to Titania.

* * *

"Wendy," Porlyusica sighed. "I will need you to take back the information that Natsu Dragneel and Zeref Dragneel are awake."

"They are!?" Wendy's face lit up.

"Indeed-"

"Please let me go and see-"

"Now, now child! You know that they need rest!"

Wendy's shoulder's sank.

"But. If you bring Erza Scarlet, the exceed Happy, Lucy Heartfilia, and Gray Fullbuster here, I may grant you permission to see him. I want his team here so I may explain it." Porlyusica instructed.

Wendy nodded.

Soon enough, team natsu came quickly.

"I couldn't find Gray." Wendy sighed angirly.

"Juvia was looking for him earlier..." Lucy murmured.

"I'm right here."

Everyone looked behind themselves, and saw Gray Fullbuster standing there, hands in his pockets, and a sharp glare on his eyes.

Porlyusica nodded. "Come on."

She beckoned them to follow her, and they did. They entered a room, and everyone sighed. Natsu was yelling in the air.

"Dammit!" Porlyusica cursed. "You are going to re-open your wounds Natsu!"

Natsu looked up, angry tears in his eyes.

Zeref was still sleeping.

Natsu's eyes became wide, and he slumped back into his bed.

"...just a dream..." He muttered.

The pink haired mage looked over, and sighed. He closed his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Lucy inquired.

Natsu re-opened his eyse. "A-a little...better."

"You don't look that much better." Erza stated. "You should keep resting."

Natsu rolled his eyes.

"What were you dreaming about?" Happy wondered.

Natsu's eyes got big again, and he forced himself up. "N-nothing!"

"If it were nothing," Gray started. "why are you crying?"

Natsu reached up and touched his face. And indeed, tears were dripping out of his eyes.

"S-shut up!"

"Natsu...we aren't going to nag at this-"

"Then why are you still talking about it!?"

"Because you are getting defensive!"

Natsu shook his head. "It's not your business!"

"Maybe if you told us...you would feel better." Lucy suggested.

"Stop!"

Everyone was a little surprised at Natsu's sudden emotions. He looked really sad...and scared. Lucy knew she felt tears coming to her eyes just thinking about what Natsu must've been dreaming about.

Happy couldn't stand to make him cry anymore. It made Happy himself, feel terrible.

"Calm...down..." Zeref muttered.

The Dark Wizard sat up himself.

"You should lay down-"

Zeref ignored the protests, and got out of bed, sitting next to Natsu.

"You shouldn't shut your friends out like that. Now lay down."

Natsu sighed, and did as he was told.

"Be quiet, and sleep." Zeref commanded.

Natsu fell asleep fairy easily.

"H-how did you do that?" Erza asked.

 **(A/N: Now listen to the Fairy Tail-Past Story, it's on youtube. But I love listning to music that fits the mood when I read fanfictions, so...I just wanna have you guys feel like you're actually in the show too. :D)**

"Natsu has been the only light in my eyes. Since what happened...every time I would call myself a monster...Natsu would tell me otherwise, promising he would never leave me. But...that fateful day...the light left me. And my path of destruction started. I slaved to bring him back. I was the last...the last of the Dragneel's. He doesn't loook at me like an authority...he looks at me like his brother. Because that is what I am, and I stand to be that. But because he looks at me like that...he listens. He listens to me because he knows I am not lying about what I tell him." Zeref smiled. "He knows I love him dearly, and that I will always look out for him. That lasts...forever."

* * *

A couple more days passed, and the Dragneel brothers healed quickly.

"Tomorrow, you will be able to to the guild." Porlyusica reminded.

Natsu smiled at that thought, and drifted off to sleep.

Zeref shook. He was so scared. How could anyone accept him?

"Zeref..."

Zeref jumped and looked around.

"I'll let you sleep. But...I promise, we'll talk more tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Natsu and Zeref started towards the great Fairy Tail Guild.

"D-do you think they'll accept me?"

Natsu frowned. "Yeah."

"You don't sound to sure."

Natsu shrugged. "They should be fine...but...I don't know. Things didn't go exactly how I anticipated they would. I still don't know how Gray feels. Or if he's still planning on killing me."

Zeref nodded.

Once they reached the front of the guild, both boys took deep breaths simutainiously.

"Let's go."

Natsu's hand opened the door, and they btoh stood there awkwardly, as it creaked open.

Every eye turn towards the brothers, and they both immedietly felt sheepish.

Natsu swallowed. How would everyone react? Would they hate him? What about his brother?

Natsu sighed, and smiled, taking a step into the guild, he glanced behind him, and Zeref was still standing there.

"Common, Zeref-Nii." Natsu yanked his brother in by the arm.

The door closed with a loud thump, and Natsu proceeded to drag Zeref over to the bar.

"Hey, Mirajane!" Natsu waved at the white haired bar tender.

She smiled warmly at him. "How are you feeling Natsu? Better I pressume?"

"Yep! Hey, can we get one of those stampy guild marky whatchamacallits?"

Mira giggled. "Coming right up."

"Wait. Y-you want me to join the guild?"

"Not just you, Zeref-nii."

Zeref frowned.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Must've been something with the transformation."

Natsu pulled a couple of bandages off, and on his arm, wasn't the Fairy Tail guild mark, but instead nothing was there.

"O-Oh...Natsu! I'm sorry-"

"Aw, shut up." Natsu put a toothy grin on his face. "Besides, we'll both "offically" join Fairy Tail now."

Mira returned with the guild stamp, and put a red guild mark on Natsu's right shoulder.

"Hey, Mira," Natsu grinned. "can I do the honors?"

Mira smiled at him. "Of course."

Zeref then realized what was going on. "W-wait! Natsu! I never agreed to this! You don't want me part of your guild!"

Natsu laughed. "Come on! Give me your arm! Don't force me to force you!"

Everyone watched them, either out of the corner of their eyes, or just blatently watched them.

"Natsu!" Zeref argued.

"You're being a wimp! You'll like it here!"

"I may! But they won't anymore!"

"You're making assumtions brother!"

"No I'm not!"

Natsu tackled Zeref to the ground, and pushed his black sleeve up.

"Hold...still!"

Natsu stamped it on Zeref's left shoulder. A black Fairy Tail mark was planted, Zeref Dragneel was now apart of Fairy Tail.

Natsu chuckled in victory, placing the stamp up on the bar again.

Zeref stared at his guild mark, his eyes welling with tears. Natsu glanced back at his brother and frowned. "What's wrong?"

The Dark Wizard pushed himself off the ground. "Natsu!"

Zeref punched Natsu hard in the shoulder.

"You idiot! What's wrong with you!?"

"Ow! Hey!" Natsu rubbed his sore shoulder. "What was that for?"

"I never gave you permission to join me to your guild!"

"Well, I gave myself permission." Natsu crossed his arms.

"You can't just do something for someone!"

"Are you telling me that I can't save someone!?" Natsu argued. "Or better yet, you are telling me I can't finish someones food, when they _obvoiusly_ don't want it anymore!?"

Zeref stomped his foot. "Maybe you should ask! Ask and wait for an answer, instead of just going ahead and doing it!"

"If I didn't do that, then who'd I be?"

"You would be normal-"

"Haha..." Natsu muttered. "...Zeref! Reality check. I. Am. _Not_. Normal! You of all people should know that!"

Zeref sagged his shoulders. "Natsu...honestly! You can think about someone else before doing something like this! Exaimain the faces of these mages! Do they really look like their happy to have me part of their guild!?"

Natsu began to sweat, and used his hand for balance as he started to get dizzzy. "T-they...will...they...do...Zeref..."

Zeref sighed, and placed his hands on his brothers shoulders, forcing him to sit. "Let's end this right now. My angers subsided, and now it cannot be undone."

Natsu nodded groggily.

Zeref sat very close to him. "You should really watch what you're doing when you have a healing wound like that one."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"I still don't know if your guild will-"

Natsu groaned. "Hey guys! You're fine with having brother here? Right?"

"Aye!" A certain blue cat yelled.

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"Sounds good."

"As long as he doesn't kill me."

"He's good now, right?"

"Guess so."

"Yeah!"

"A dark wizard that's good now? Hell yeah!"

"He's a man!"

"If he's Natsu's brother, then I trust him plenty."

Everyone in the guild spoke.

"...he's an outcast..." Someone whispered very quietly.

Only Natsu could hear it, because of his 10x hearing.

"WHO SAID THAT!?"

"Said what?"

"My brother is not an outcast!" Natsu stared directly at Gray.

Gray rolled his eyes.

"Talk to me when you fix your own issues traitor flame."

 _Traitor Flame..._?

* * *

A couple hours later, Zeref remembered he still had his curse.

Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Carla, Levy, Jet, Droy, Natsu and Zeref sat by the bar, and chatted for a while. Zeref was mostly quiet, letting his brother do the talking.

Natsu had always been in extravert.

But at the moment...he looked really down. When he wasn't talking, he looked deep in thought.

Finally, the end of the day neared.

"Natsu...?"

Natsu blinked, and looked over at his older brother.

"W-where do we go?"

"Oh...hm...probably...my house?"

Zeref nodded. "Um...Natsu...?"

"Yeah?"

"You look really pale, perhaps we should get you back to Porlyusica."

Natsu groaned. "I don't need that."

Zeref sighed. "Remember some of the other effects of being E.N.D.? The sickness that will come, could possibly re-open your wounds."

"Well, first off. This "'Sickness'" you were rambling about, is just basically the flu. It's not that bad. And besides, they've probably already passed."

"Natsu...-"

"I'm fine, okay? Now...let's get going!"

Zeref dropped his shoulders. "Alright..."

"Yo! Happy!" Natsu waved his hand at the blue cat. "Come on! We're gonna show Zeref-nii where we live!"

"But it's dirrttyyyyy..."

"Oh...that's right..."

Lucy giggled.

"Oi! What's so funny?" Natsu wondered.

"Nothing. Just don't worry about it being dirty." Lucy chuckled.

Natsu shrugged. "Common!"

He grabbed Zeref's arm and pulled him towards the door. Natsu stopped aburptly.

"What's wrong?"

"I..."

Natsu glanced down at his still wounded bandaged chest.

"I kinda...feel...like I shouldn't have moved...so much..."

Natsu stumbled towards Zeref. Zeref caught him, and shook his head. "Natsu, what did I tell you?"

Natsu smiled. "I...don't know."

The three walked out of the guild, and Happy guided them through parts of the woods.

"This...is your house?"

"Yeah..."

A sign that said, "'Natsu and Happy"', was in the front. It looked very homey, actually.

"We'll have to fix that." Natsu nodded towards the sign.

"Why? It doesn't look broken-"

"We need to add a name, Zer-nii." Natsu rolled his eyes. "Your name."

"Oh..."

They walked through the gate, and Zeref pondered over what Natsu had just said.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"Hm?"

"Having _my_ name up there?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, brother. Word e'll get out eventually. But we could just make the excuse you're another Zeref!"

Zeref raised his eyebrow, and they entered the house.

"Wow! Lucy did a really good job cleaning up in here!" Happy said, amazed.

"Yeah..."

"She did it because she looooveesss you Natsu."

Natsu didn't even acnowlage that Happy spoke, he groaned, and fell on one the hammocks.

Zeref looked around. The place was well decorated.

Many things from Natsu's jobs were on the walls, there was a small hammock, that couldn't fit anything except an exeed in it, above Natsu's hammock, and a new hammock in the corner of the room, probaly for Zeref.

Zeref shakily sat down in the corner hammock, and sighed.

"Zeref..."

Zeref looked over at Natsu.

"What do you wanna do...?"

Zeref frowned. "I-um..."

"Hey...Zeref."

Zeref jumped at the new voice.

"Hiya Natsu."

Natsu glanced up. "What are you doing here...?"

Zeref stared in shock.

"I was going to go and see you today, when you joined the guild...but I decided to wait a little while."

"...Mavis..."

Mavis nodded. "Been a long time, hasn't it?"

Zeref nodded, not able to find words.

"Well, I'm happy to see you're now part of the guild." Mavis smiled. "How have things been going? From the looks of it, you two were in a pretty big fight."

Mavis guestured towards Natsu and Zeref's bandaged wounds.

"You didn't hear?" Natsu grumbled. "Seriously?"

Mavis crossed her arms. "I didn't hear what _exactly_ happened, Natsu! I know that you had something happen with Acnologia by Mildian, but I was just trying to start up a conversation!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Be nice, Natsu." Zeref reminded, and stood up.

He explained to Mavis what had exactly happened, down to the last detail.

"Oh, that must've been horrible! Are you guys alright!? I'm surprised you survived something like that Natsu-San! But I suppose since you are E.N.D., and you're also tough! Oh that sounds horrid! Do you know who stabbed you Zeref-San!?"

Zeref scowled. "I-I...don't..."

Natsu pushed himself up. "Hm...I wonder why the others didn't give us that information..."

Zeref tapped his chin. "We'll have to look into that."

Mavis hugged her shoulders. "I'm just glad you're alright. But honestly, Zeref! You try to put yourself through so much! It's almost like you want that to happen!"

"She's right." Natsu agreed sleepily.

Zeref crossed his arms. "I don't try to do that, Mavis. It just happens, you know that."

Mavis shrugged. "I was joking, but now that I think about it, it is true."

Natsu re-opened his eyes, and stared at the two. The pink haired mage un-untentionally reached up and grasped his chest.

"Well...I should probaly leave." Mavis giggled. "Looks like your brother is falling asleep in his spot."

Mavis sighed, and beckoned Zeref over a little.

"Please stay out of trouble, Zeref. It may be a little while before I see you again, but keep in mind that I will see you again. So don't die."

Zeref didn't respond to that.

"See you guys later! It was really nice to talk to you again, Zeref! See you soon!"

Zeref waved, as Mavis left.

Zeref sighed, and fell back onto his hammock.

Happy was already asleep and Natsu was drifting.

"Hey...Zeref?"

"Yes?"

"Lighten up."

Zeref sagged his shoulders, and fell on his back.

"I'll try. Goodnight, Natsu."

* * *

After Zeref woke up, he got himself ready for the day, and then found himself getting Natsu ready as well.

Soon, they were on their way to the great guild Fairy Tail.

Natsu sighed as they entered.

"We should find a job soon." He stated.

Zeref shook his head. "Um...Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"W-we should deal with my curse first."

"Yeah...you're right." Natsu agreed. "But hey! Don't look down! We'll cure your curse!"

"That's not what I meant." Zeref muttered.

"Zeref!"

Zeref jumped at the voice full of athority.

Erza Scarlet stood before him,one armored hand on her hip, the other behind her back. She looked sternly at Zeref.

"I will bestow a gift to you! Do not take this lightly, Zeref Dragneel! This is something only a new comrad, or someone very trusted will recieve!" Erza explained, in a particularly loud tone. "I-"

"Just give him the damn thing already, Erza." Natsu grumbled.

Erza frowned at him, and then suddenly hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"Do not interfere with this, Natsu! Now I have to restart!"

Erza cleared her voice. "I will bestow a gift to you! Do ont take this lightly, Zeref Dragneel! This is something only a new comrad, or someone very trusted will receive! I hold this one gift to you, and this is very important, that you choose what you do with it, wisely! I give you..."

Erza moved her other hand out from behind her back. "One piece, of my speciel strawberry cake."

Zeref stared wide-eyed at the cake.

"What?" Erza grinned. "Are you too stunned at it's glory that you are speechless?"

"No...I was actually thinking it was going to be something important..." Zeref whispered, so only Natsu could hear.

Erza pushed the cake in Zeref's face. "Eat it! It's delicious! I made it myself."

"Oh, be careful there, Zeref-Nii." Natsu warned. "If she made it herself, it could quite possibly be poisoned."

Erza gasped. "Why would I poison something as precious as... _strawberry cake_!?"

"I was just making a joke Erza, jeez."

Zeref sat down at the bar, and ate the cake, taking a towel to get off the frosting that was smuged on his face, because of a certian reqiup mage.

Soon, Lucy, Lisanna, Levy Jet, Droy, Gajeel, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy and Pantherlily were sitting at the bar.

"Zeref-san?" Wendy asked.

Zeref looked up.

"Why do you look so down?"

"Is it because of your curse?" Lucy finished.

Zeref sighed. "Yes..."

"Well, we already said we're gonna fix that!" Levy reashured.

"But...is it going to be in time? Because it is just a matter of time...before I have another outburst. Due to held in emotions...and I know I will hurt innocent people." Zeref felt tears coming to his eyes.

"Zeref-San..."

"I killed to many people...they were all due to experiments...if you'd call them that...and since I killed tens of thousands...I don't want to kill anymore. If I don't die...then my curse will kill...kill everyone."

"We won't let that happen-"

"But...there is no choice to 'letting it happen', or not. It will happen, whether you want it to or not. I have to die." Zeref looked up. "And Natsu is the only one that can do it. You must kill me. You're the only one..."

Natsu's bangs covered his eyes, and he stood up. Natsu raised his fist, and punched Zeref square in the face.

"SNAP OUT OF IT ZEREF!" Natsu shouted, causing everyone to watch. "I don't think you realize this! But would you ever kill me!?"

Zeref was sprawled out on the ground, his face stung...but he heard Natsu's words, and shook his head no.

"How do you think you'd feel if I told you to kill me!? Huh?! Well, think of that the exact way! Stop bringing the damn subject up! How could you tell me to kill you!? That's cruel! We've told you a million times we'd fix your curse. But you keep telling me to murder you! I don't care if I'm the only one! If you have a dream to die, let it fade away, becacuse I ain't letting ya! Do you hear me!?"

Zeref stared up at Natsu, tears springing to his eyes.

"I love you, Zeref!" Natsu yelled, falling to the ground, he punched the ground with his fist. "I couldn't ever kill you! You are staying alive! And I swear that we will find a cure, and that you won't ever die! Not by my hands! Ever! I will protect you! Forever!"

Natsu held his gut, because of slight stomach pain, but tears had already started driping down his face. Natsu felt a warm, kind hand grasp the back of Natsu's head, and then the other hand rested on Natsu's back.

His brother pulled him into a hug.

"I-I...I'm sorry Natsu...I didn't realize...how hard it would be for you...I...I promise...I won't ever ask you to kill me again..."

Natsu smiled contently, and nuzzled his head deeper into Zeref's neck, as the dark wizard held him tight.

No one wanted to bother them, it was an incredibaly awkward silence, but everyone decided to watch, exaimaning every detail about the brothers.

Natsu groaned slightly, and Zeref raised his eyebrow.

"Ugh..."

Ah.

The effects.

"Can you stand?"

Natsu nodded.

"You shouldn't be straining your body like that, boy."

Natsu and Zeref glanced sideways.

"Porlyusica? What are you doing here?" Wendy inquired.

"I came to check up on them. Knowing him," Porlyusica nodded at Natsu. "it could've been quite possible to have re-opened some of the wounds."

"Ah."

Everything started going more stedily, except Natsu's effect pains kept getting worse...until...

The guild hall doors burst open, and some guards rushed in.

"Zeref Dragneel, the dark wizard! Natsu Dragneel, the vile demon E.N.D.! You two are under arrest!"

* * *

 **Sorta a long chappie!**

 **READ THIS PLEASE**

 **I will be posting basically "Dragneel Arc" book, a sequel to this book!**

 **CONTINUE READING!**

 **All of the arcs will be remembered, so they aren't one-shots! THAT BOOK WILL BE POSTED SOON. But I need to know, WHAT SHOULD I NAME IT!?**

 **Vote in the reveiws!**

 **I will post an Authors Note when I have published the Dragneel Arc book, so please keep your eyes open!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Please leave a kind review! :D**

 **-Roxkey-San, -A**


	22. AN

**THE BOOK IS UP!  
It's called, Bond's Of Brothers!**

 **YOU! YOU WHO SUGGESTED IT! YOU ROCK! ALL OF YOU, Thank you for the suggestions! I was just like...that has an awesome ring to it, so thank YOU!  
KNOW THAT THE FIRST CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!**

 **Thanks for being pateint! I figured since I got 200 reviews I should post it! :D  
THANKS!**

 **-Roxkey-San. -A**


End file.
